Kuroinu Rebellion: Parasite
by Randomdude21
Summary: He is not Spider Man or Superman, He is just a kid with nothing but a alien genocidal Symobite, Now he has to use this these powers to help the Alliance against the Black Dogs or the Symbotie will get hungry to make everything it's own meal
1. Chapter 1, It came from beyond

**_Hi everyone I hope you enjoyed The Hellspawn of Eostia, I may give it sequel I just gotta read more Spawn Comics but there will be one please enjoy this Venom/Kuroinu fic also I don't own Kuroinu or Venom and this Fic is rated M for swearing, nudity, violence and gore. Please enjoy Plus I own the Oc i made up._**

_My life sucks, no friends, no family, no one...Until it came to me._A young man runs as he is chased by a few baggy clothed men. "Come back here you Punk!" One of them yelled, 'Come on! Run faster!' he said to himself.

He hide behind a wall as he panted and held a bag as he took out some food and ate it. "Okay I just gotta make a run for River Street" He ran again only to be punched as he fell.

"Dumbass punk!" the men beat and kicked him as he cried in agony and begged for them to stop.

"Dude what is that?" One of them said as a reddish, black goo climb onto the boy as he panicked. "What the hell?!?!?" It covered his body and he lost consciousness and when he woke up he has covered in blood and saw the men bodies were mutilated.

"Oh god oh god" He shivered as a voice talk to him **_'Calm down, your safe Jayden Reese'_** The young man named Jayden looked around "Who said that? where are you?" **_'Hehehehahaha look inside'_**

Jayden went to a puddle and saw his reflection but it wasn't his, his reflection had white eyes, with sharp tooth grin with black and red strips on him. Jayden eyes widen "W-What is this?" **_'We are one now Jayden'_**

**_F_****_ew Years have passed _**

Jayden sat in a abandoned church as his look was different, he wore boots and his entire was black with red lines that kept the white patterns together as he done a symbol spider like symbol on his chest to his back.

**_'Jaaaayden Jaaaayden'_** The voice talked to him; 'Yeah?' **_'We're hungry'_** Jayden sighed 'Me too Me too'

Jayden had a creature bond to him as he walked to a underground railway to be alone with his 'Friend' Jayden yawned as he noticed a bright light down the railway as he walk to it was blinded by the light. **_'The light it hurts our eyes!'_** Jayden open his again as he was in a plain and looked around "Where are we?" **_'I don't know'_** Jayden walked and noticed a fortress as he went to it.

'Whoa is there a Renaissance in town, everyone is dressed like it's the medieval age' Jayden walked to a man sweeping "Excuse me sir where am I?" The man smiled "This is Feoh my dear boy"

Jayden nodded and walked 'Feoh?' he shrugged and walked with hands in his pockets **_'Hungry Jayden we hunger'_** 'Yeah yeah I know let's just see if we can find anything good' The two walked through the strange fortress of Feoh in hopd to find food.

**_Randomdude I hope this story does good as my Hellspawn of Eostia._**


	2. Chapter 2, Need some Help?

Jayden walked through the town as his stomach grumbled, **_'Jaaayden'_** he narrowed his eyes "I know I know" He looked around seeing a lot of the people are wearing medieval attires.

'Hey you think you can copy their clothes?' **_'Easy'_** Jayden ran behind a wall as his clothes changed, he wore a cloak as symbiote copy leather clothing with straps, throwing knife holdesters strap his chest and thigh and two paires of dagger holdsters stapped to his hips. His mask was still the same as well as his hood and his pants were cloth and his boots were heavy but felt light and the symbiote rebrand it's symbol on him.

**_'You like it?'_** Jayden looked around "Wow I look like Garrett from Thief just give me a hidden blade and I'm in business" Jayden walked as he spotted some apples.

Looking both ways as he took one of them prepare to eat it. "Uh Excuse me you need to pay for that" Jayden looked at the seller as he had a cheeky grin "Uhh bye!" Jayden ran.

"Hey thief!" **_'Good Job Jackass'_** Jayden ran as a few guards chased him. "Whoa!" he stopped as a girl in a blue and white armor with a combat skirt as her blonde hair was tied back, she pointed her sword towards Jayden.

"Halt right there!" She said, Jayden blinked his eyes 'Whoa she is cute!' he resume as he felt her sword at his throat "Ek! Whoa whoa I can explain!"

She narrowed her eyes "I'm Alicia Artucus, member of the Seven Shield Alliance and Princess Knight of Feoh" Jayden nodded "I'm Jayden Reese"

Alicia kept her sword pointed at him "Your under arrest for thivery" Jayden shuddered "Uhh bye!" He ran again as Alicia and her knights chased after him "Stop right now!"

**_'Run run Jayden' _**'Shut up!' Jayden and the symbiote argued then Jayden stopped as a few knights blocked his path.

**_'Foooood'_** 'No!' One of the knights rushed him but Jayden ducked and flipped the knight over his shoulder. "Sorry!" a another one grabbed his arm but the knight gets elbowed in the chin and throw into some creates.

'Can we not hurt them as bad' **_'No promises~'_** Alicia ran forward and narrowed her eyes as her comrades were hurt but luckily not killed. "This ends now!" Alicia let out a battlecry and slash at Jayden who dodged "Woah! Yee!" Alicia manged to cut Jayden's cheek.

'Real! that's a real blade!' he internally screamed then Alicia slash for his thigh but Jayden moved his thigh and dodged Alicia's rapid strikes.

"Listen Ms. Artucus! would you knock it off!" Jayden grabbed Alicia wrist squeezing it tightly as she winced then Jayden let go "Oh I'm really sorry!" Alicia gritted her teeth, kicking Jayden in his family jewels.

"Ulp!" **_'Kid you alright?' _**Jayden fell over, **_'Guess not'_**

Jayden woke up in a cell as he looked around. Only to see Alicia again; "Good your awake now what are the Black Dogs planning?" Jayden shook his head "Black Dogs? is that a gang or something?"

Alicia scowled at Jayden ignorance "Don't play dumb! Did Volt hire you?" Jayden narrowed his eyes "Oi! I have no idea who Volt is or what the hell the Black Dogs are!" he became annoyed as Alicia grew irritated. "Alicia, sister please calm down"

Jayden looked behind Alicia and spots a pink hair girl with a cute white dress and gloves as she wore a tiara. Alicia spoke out "Prim, what are you doing down here?" The little Princess looked at the Knight Princess "I heard what happen so I came to check up on the issue" Prim looked at Jayden.

'Wow she is cute' **_'Heheh hard on eh? Jayden?' _**Jayden shouted at his alien counterpart 'Up yours!' Prim lean close to Jayden "Who are you?" she says in a sweet voice.

Jayden blush a bit as he nodded "J-Jayden Reese" Prim nodded and smiled "I am Prim Fiorre, Alicia's cousin" Jayden slowly shook her hand "A pleasure Lady Prim and Alicia" before any question were asked, the sound of a explosion went off; "Jesus on rollerskates!" Jayden shouted.

Alicia clenched her fist and grabbed Prim's hand and ran as Jayden was confused. **_'Let's Go Jayden' _**'We can't we need to know what happened' Jayden walked out of his cell as he stumbles into a armory and grabbed some throwing knives and two daggers as he ran to the courtyard.

"Okay let's-" Jayden spoke til he heard a scream "Please noo!" Jayden narrowed his eyes and ran as he found some red creautes as they tied some nuns to a table as their clothes were being torn. One of the red freaks held a dagger and grinned.

"So what's it going to be Princess Knight? You going to surrender or let have fun with these lasses?" The red imp grinned as Jayden looked up and saw Alicia pretty pissed "This is unforgiveable! It will not stand!"

_'Oi can you make my aim good as my throwing arm?' **'That and more Jayden'**_ Jayden unsheath one of his knives and throw it as it impales into the imp's head. Alicia along with her knights and the nuns looked shocked.

One of the imps looked at Jayden as it shouted "Who the hell are you?!" Jayden shrugged as the imps left the nuns and rush at Jayden "Your died human!"

_'These guys can die' _He told his symbiote as he moved out the way dragging his dagger and slashes the imp in half with great force. And threw two more knives into two Imps skulls.

One specific Imp jump and prepare to stab Jayden but Jayden grabbed him and crushed his skull with ease. "Groody" Jayden said in disgust as he move his hand getting the blood and brain matter off of him as he cut loose the nuns.

"Thank you Thank you"

"Tha Goddess Bless you"

"Your a kind noble man"

Jayden chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. Alicia looked confused but she shook it off and called out "You, uh Sir Jayden if you help defend Feoh, I'll make sure your pardon for thivery"

Jayden nodded and saluted. Alicia nodded as she ran to look for Prim. Jayden ran as his symbiote spoke to him, **_'Kill em all!' _**Jayden smirked behind the mask "Gladly"

Jayden jump to the roof as he ambushed some Kuroinu mercs and orcs as he chuck his knives as they embed into their victims, and he claimed his knives and ran as he kicks an orc into a wall as a the others attack him. Jayden dodged as his hands morph into claws and begins to rip them apart. "This is insanely awesome!"

Jayden helped out many of the Feoh's guards as he could from the invaders. "Thanks Lad!" The Captain praised Jayden.

Jayden ran as he extending his fingers as webbing came out allowing him to swing. "Whoa!" He swung as he spotted some orcs carrying a pink haired girl as he realized It's Prim.

Jayden sticked to a wall and climb into the castle as Prim try to wiggle herself free "Please let me go!" she cried as one of Kuroinu grunt snickered "Quit struggling this will be real fun"

Jayden narrowed his eyes as he dropped down quietly and pulled out his dagger and held the man's throat and silt it as Prim looked but Jayden put his finger his mask, as Prim nodded.

Jayden jump up onto the beams as he jump down attack the dogs. Slashing his daggers killing them.

"Prim you okay?" Prim held Jayden's hand as he help her up as she dust herself "Yes thank you Sir Reese" Jayden nodded holding her hand as he quietly ran looking for Alicia. Luckily they ran into her, "Prim!" "Alicia!" They huggged each other as Jayden smiled and Alicia took notice of him.

"Oh! Thank you Sir Jayden" Alicia was a bit embarrased as she didn't notice him. He shrugged "Lady Alicia I do believe there's a mole there someone who help this siege" Alicia narrowed her eyes and nodded.

The trio walked and spotted a noble man wearing green pantd as he had grey hair and a moustace and a red hat as he command some the Kuroinus and Demons.

Alicia was shocked "Beasley!" The old man jumped as he looked "P-Princess Alicia and Prim!" Alicia was beyond pissed as she drew her sword "Your under arrest for treason against Feoh and collabrating with the Black Dogs!"

Beasley laughed "You can't order me anymore, we have already won when this is over I'll make you my personal bitch!" Jayden and Alicia heard enough and engaged the Dogs.

Alicis bisected a Orc as Jayden stabbed a Orge in the head. Bodies piled up as a minotaur slammed it's self into Jayden as he crash into a wall as Alicia and Prim looked "Sir Jayden!" They both said as Alicia and backed up holding her sword protecting Prim from the Kuroinus as they surround them.

"Ow..." They looked as Jayden was still standing but blood dripped from his mask as Beasley laughed "Finish him off!" a Snickering orc went to Jayden grabbing him pulling his hood off what next was frightening.

**_"GrrRAAAHHH!_**" Jayden mask morp into a creature with sharp teeth and a long tongue as it bite into the orc's head killing it. **_"Heheheh...not bad but_**" It spat out the blood **_"To chewy for our taste"_** Beasley shook "k-kill him!" Before they could react it killed every last Kuroinu and Demon in horrific ways. As Beasley fell back as he backed up and the creature approach him "W-What are you?"

**_"We...have no name"_** The creature rip Beasley apart as he did his girlishly screams then they ended. Alicia and Prim looked on how Jayden just turn into a beast as his face morph into his mask.

"S-Sorry I'm just gonna go" Jayden try to leave as Alicia and Prim grabbes his hands as he looked as Alicia was the first to speak "What was that?"

Jayden sighed as his shoulder morphed a head as it grinned **_"Hiii"_** Jayden shook his head "It's uhhh my partner? an alien if you will and no it doesn't have a name"

Prim nodded as she spoke "Maybe it can be called Ravager?" The Symbiote smirked **_"Ravager huh? We like it heheh this Pink Princess is rather adorable" _**Prim blushed and giggled as Alicia nodded "Well you helped us and we're thankful, would you two care to join The Alliance?"

Jayden and Ravager grinned "Yes **_Yes!_**"

Eostia has a newcomer and The Black Dogs have a new enemy.


	3. Chapter 3, The Goddess has a quest

**_Just a quick heads up guys, If you believe chapter 2 was rushed it's okay but I want to clarify that this story takes place after the Black Fort being taken by The Black Dogs._**

Jayden was on a horse as he rode with Alicia as Prim sat behind her cousin. Their destination was Ken, the capital of Eostia and home to High Queen Goddess Reborn Celestine Lucross.

Jayden wonder about who this Celestine Lucross was. _'Hmm If she is the Goddess Reborn she's gotta be beautiful' **'Heheheh daydreaming Jayden!' **_

"Oi Lady Alicia, who is this Celestine?" Jayden asked as Alicia looked at him "She's the Goddess Reborn and Leader of the Seven Shield Alliance and ruler of Ken" Jayden nodded as the trio spot a huge fortress.

"Is that Ken?" Jayden said as Prim smiled "It is Sir Jayden" Alicia and Jayden strapped their horses to the stables as Alicia helped her beloved cousin off of the horse as they walked to the palace.

Two guards open the doors as they stepped in; 'Woooow' Jayden thought as he looked around it was a rather beautiful place, it felt peaceful and calm. **_'Sooo Bright'_** Ravager said. As a butler bowed as he smiled "Lady Alicia, Lady Prim and Sir Jayden my lady has been expecting you" Alicia nodded "Thank you Lionel"

Lionel the butler led them into a room as Celestine turned them as she smiled. "Alicia and Prim it's great to see you two again"

Jayden looked at Celestine, She's an elf, her hair is long and a beautiful color of blonde, her eyes are a nice shade of green, her crown was like a nature one, her clothes were rather interesting. **_'Ooooh We like this~' _**'Shut up!'

Jayden nodded "L-Lady Lucross I'm Jayden Reese" Celestine smiled "Welcome Jayden, I've heard your deed back in Feoh I must thank you for protecting Alicia and Prim, tell me Sir Jayden do you know why your here?"

Jayden shook his head and Celestine nodded "You see Sir Jayden, Long ago my people were at war with Olga Discordia Queen of Garca, we gain the aid from the Black Dogs a mercenary group led by a man named Volt, however he turned his back on Eostia and has delcared war on us all and he has Olga as his prisoner, Sir Jayden I wish hire you to infiltrate the Black Fort and rescuce Olga and bring her back to me"

Jayden nodded as he held his stature "I'll do it my lady, I will bring Olga Discordia to you safetly I promise this" Celestine smiled warmly, "Thank you Sir Jayden"

Jayden left as he went to prepare for his quest. Alicia and Prim fidget a bit as Celestine notice "Alicia Prim what is the matter?" Alicia swallowed hard "Lady Celestine nothing everything was told in that letter" Prim nodded "There's something else about Sir Jayden"

**_City of Ken_**

Jayden walked as he need some infomation of Volt, The Black Dogs, Olga and The Black Fort. He approached a Tavern, "Meh I need a drink" **_'You old enough? heheh'_** Jayden ignored Ravager's tease as he stepped inside sat on a stool.

"What you be having lad?" The Barkeeper asked as he cleaned out a mug.

Jayden droppes a few coins "Anything to chill my veins" The Barkeep nodded and passed him a bottle of Frost Blood Alcohol as he dranked it and shivered; It wasn't kidding it was called **Frost** Blood.

"Hey need infornation on Volt and the Black Dogs" Jayden asked as the Barkeep pointed to a women in a orange fur suit, with purple pants and her was reddish pink, "That's Maia one of the Seven Shields and Queen of Mercenaries, She's a former Black Dog" Jayden nodded thanking the Barkeep as he approach Maia.

Maia lean back in her chair as she drank her ale as she watched Jayden approach her, "Need something?" Jayden pulled a chair and sat in it, "I need information on Volt, The Black Dogs and Olga Discordia"

Maia narrowed her eyes a bit "And why?" Jayden shifted a bit in seat and he felt Ravager snickering at him **_'Pussy'_** "Right...I'm Jayden Reese"

Maia stopped drinking "Your the one who killed Beasley and helped protect Feoh?" Jayden felt a bit nervous "Yes?" Maia smirked "Heh you got guts kid, alright I was a member of the Black Dogs; I was a scout til I left and formed my own group, soon after Celestine and Olga are at war and Volt and his men are sent to capture her instead Volt decided to betray us and form this 'Sex Empire' it's quite unbelievable"

Jayden hummed a bit "What else?" Maia lean closed to get a good look at Jayden if his mask wasn't in the way. "Volt was a great man, he's an excellent tactist, a skilled swordsman plus he has two of his lieutants one is named Hicks, He's skilled with knives and other one is named Kin he's your typical mage" Maia resumed her drink.

Jayden nodded "Thank You Maia" Maia smirked "Yeah maybe next time I can get a good look at you" Jayden chuckled and walked out the tavern.

Jayden went into a merchant shop and bought some supplies. Some knives, a map of Eostia, some sweets for Ravager, and a bolts. "Alright this is good" Jayden went to the stables as he staddles up and rides out to the Black Fort.

**_"What if they attack us?"_** "We defend ourselves and free Olga ourselves if possible reclaim the Fort"

The Pair rode for the Black Fort.

**_Celestine's Quarters_**

Celestine looked over the balcony as she bite her lip hard; Remembering what Prim and Alicia told her about Sir Jayden.

_"He has a creature called a symbiote, even he is not even sure what it is Lady Celestine" Alicia told her as Prim nodded._

_"It made him act different, Sir Jayden basically has two souls in one" Prim said._

Celestine looked over her city as she had a worried look, 'Please be safe Sir Jayden'


	4. Chapter 4, Joining the Black Dogs

Jayden checked his map as he saw it, The Black Fort. Pulling out a treat as he ate it not only for his hunger by to keep his 'Partner' under control.

Moving his horse to the stables as he walked through the courtyard. _**'Can you smell that Jayden?'** _Jayden eyes narrowed 'Yeah...Blood and Semen' The smell was bad cauae the Symbiote made Jayden's senses more sensitive. The moment he went inside he heard moans.

Checking his surrounds he watched as members of the Black Dogs, Orges and other monsters having 'fun' with these dark skinned women with pointed ears like Celestine. 'Dark Elves' he thought, soon Jayden approached a man as he sat on a throne, he wore leather armor with black gloves, his shoulder guard had a wolf or dog on it and on his back was a giant sword; His face was tannish and he a scruff and a scar on his cheek.

The man watch as Jayden approach him, "You lost kid?" Jayden shook his head "Are you Volt?" The man smirked "I am"

Jayden nodded "I'm Jayden Reese I want to join your group" He said as Volt laugh "Really? hmm we could use more men, Welcome to The Black Dogs, why don't you go to the cells and have some fun with Dark Elves"

Jayden walked to the cells; **_'He must diiiie'_** 'He will' Jayden looked at the cells as he heard a voice from one them. "Lady Olga are you alright?" Jayden backtracked and spots two Dark Elven women.

One was blonde; her was long and she had a pony tail, she wore gloves, boots, leggings connected to her purple vest. She was the first to notice Jayden.

"Tsk Filithy human!" She stood as she helped a another Dark Elf however she wore a different attire, she had long raven like hair covering one eye, as her clothing was purple, a purple vest with purple stockings and heels. Jayden held his hands up "I'm not here to hurt you I'm actually here to free you"

Olga looked at Jayden "Who are you?" Jayden nodded "Jayden Reese I was sent by Celestine Lucross to bring you to Ken" her eye widen "Celestine?"

Jayden nodded as he picked the lock with one of his throwing knives. The blonde elf named Chloe held her glare "How can we trust you human? if you are an ally then reveal yourself"

Jayden pulled his hood back as the symbiotr revealed his face, he was dark skinned like them. "Your a Dark Elf?" Chloe said in surprise, Jayden fidget "Uh well no" He showed his ears "I'm human and trust me I won't hurt you"

Olga walked to Jayden holding his chin as she looked at him "Hmm" she said as Jayden looked at her 'Wow Dark Elves are so damn beautiful' The door open as one the grunts came in "Oi kid hows the- huh?" He looked as Chloe and Olga were free before he could react Jayden throw the knife he use to pick lock into his neck without looking, as Olga and Chloe looked amazed at the human's aim.

"Right let's go" Jayden freed some more Dark Elves as they thanked him and follow him as he lead Olga, Chloe and the others to a armory.

Olga reclaimed her staff, Chloe grabbed two daggers as the rest of the Dark Elves grabbed swords, spears, bows and crossbows. Olga push her hand onto a loose brick revealing a secret passage.

Jayden lead the way as they appear in the East Wing and spotted two grunts; Chloe stepped fowards and dash and dispatched them quickly. "Whoa" Jayden said, **_'She's fast'_** Ravager agreed.

Eventually, the group snuck into the stables as Jayden the Dark Elves on a wagon as the captain go on the driver seat. He looked at Jayden "Your human but your at least honorable" Jayden nodded as he saddle the horse.

"Okay Lady Olga you can sit up front of me, Lady Chloe sit behind me" Jayden said as Chloe objected "No! My lady will not sit up front of you Human" Jayden scratched his cheek as he blinkes.

"Uhh okay you want to sit up front then?" He said as Chloe reached for one her daggers but Olga stopped her "Chloe calm yourself, we have no choice but to trust Sir Jayden" Chloe wanted rebuke but held her tongue.

Olga took Jayden's hand as he brought her up as sat infront of Jayden, Chloe slapped Jayden's hand away as sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Jayden spurred the horse and the wagon followed. Back in the throne room; one of the Dogs told Volt what was happened and Jayden is no where to be seen.

"That bastard! Send out my best scouts and bring his head!" Volt shouted as a few of his scout rode out of the Black Fort and went after them.

**_'Jayden we have company'_** Jayden was confused til a arrow bolt hit him his shoulder "Tsh!" Olga and Chloe looked shocked as the Black Dogs rode close to them. "Shit! Chloe take Olga and others to Ken!"

Chloe looked at Jayden as if he grew a another hard "I may not trust you but are you Insane?" Jayden looked at her and smirked "Insane? Insanity doesn't cover it" Jayden jump off the horse as Chloe quickly grabbed the reins as she had the horse gallop.

"Forget them! Kill this sonvabitch!" The scout leader said as they rode towards Jayden as he threw his knife into his neck killing the leader and Jayden smirked as he let Ravager out. **_"Let us play"_**

Olga looked as they past the hill "Chloe turn us around we need to go back for Sir Jayden" Olga didn't trust humans but Jayden just risked his own life for her and her people.

Chloe nodded not wanting to disappoint her lady as they gallop back for Jayden. Chloe pulled the reins back as the horse stopped.

The Black Dogs that were chasing them were died but one as Jayden held him by the throat and his hand were converted into Claws. _**"Tell Volt our message...For every Black Dog sent after us we will send back the bodies, he can continue this ridiculous war of his but know we're coming for him"** _The Kuroinu scout shook in fear "W-What are you?"

Ravager grinned as he hiss as his tongue wagged out and back in, **_"We are Ravager...now go!"_** He release the dog as he ran. Ravager turned his head seeing Olga and Chloe their expressions were shocked **_"Shit!"_** Ravager revered back to Jayden.

Olga swallowed a bit hard before asking "Sir Jayden what was that?" Jayden sweated "I have a parasite" **_'Parasite?!'_** He walked and got back on the horse and as Olga laid against him and Chloe hanged on to him as he spur the horse again as they rode away.


	5. Chapter 5, Homecoming

**_Random here guys, Hmm I always thought of doing a Kuroinu fic where a group of American troops and German Sturmtruppen from WW1 in Eostia force to make a pact and aid the Alliance; I could do when I finish this story and doing Azure Striker recommedation meh let me know guys if that's that a good story idea._**

Jayden and the rest of Dark Elfs set up camp, Luckily Jayden had plently of snacks for everyone. The Dark Elven held his spear as he decided to take watch, as the rest go ready for sleep.

"You should be resting as well Sir Jayden" Olgs said as Jayden sighed and looked at her "Lady Olga I-" Jayden jolted as he looked at Olga as she in the nude he shudder and Olga looked at him.

"Yes Sir Jayden?" She said; Jayden looked away ignoring Ravager's laughs "Nothing my lady" Olga shrudded as she sat next to the boy and rest her head on his shoulder which caused Jayden blush more.

**_Few Hours_**

**_'Jayden Sleep I'll watch over' _**Ravager told Jayden, as he yawned and didn't argue and went to sleep. As he gently laid his head onto Olga's as she rest hers on his shoulder.

**_Daybreak_**

After camp, they packed it up and continue to travel as they made it to Ken. The looks from the people was a bit unnerving but easy to ignore. Lionel welcome Jayden back and told him Celestine is pleased to see him unharmed.

As they enter the throne room; Celestine was indeed happy to see Jayden back and she walked towards Olga. "Olga it'a good to see you again" Celestine held a neutral look as Olga sighed "Celestine I-" Celestine cut Olga off as she hugged her tightly surprising the Dark Elf Queen along with her subordinates and Jayden himself.

Celestine keep her arms clenched around Olga "I'm happy your back here out of harms way" she said, Olga slowly returned the hug as she let her tears fall as she and Celestine hugged for a good solid minute.

The pair let go and Celestine thanked Jayden. The doors open as more people came in, Jayden saw some fimiliar faces Alicia, Prim and Maia but there's one he never met. A Shrine Maiden came in as she bowed "Lady Celestine" she said and Celestine smiled "Kaguya" and another one this one looked like a child wearing fur pants, green cap and long cape and a tail? She waved as Celestine gritted her "Luu Luu"

Celestine greeted them to Jayden as he nervously waved. They all took their seat and began their meeting; discussing Volt's betrayal and how Sir Jayden help defend Feoh and rescued Olga.

Celestine looked at Jayden with a smile "Sir Jayden if you would come here and remove your shroud" Jayden walked as he and kneeled as he pulled his hood back revealing his face, Celestine was a bit amazed he had skin similar to a Dark Elf. "Now then Claudia" A older women wearing knight's armor approach Celestine as she had pinkish blonde hair and her armor was between heavy and light as she handed a sword to Celestine as she thanked her.

"Jayden Reese, you've protected the people of Feoh and protected Alicia and Prim; You were able to infiltrate The Black Fortress and rescuce Olgs. I Celestine Lucross the Goddess Reborn and ruler of Ken hereby declare you a knight of the Seven Shields"

**_'Ooooo we're a knight'_** Jayden nodded as he stood "I value my new life as a knight to the Seven Shield" he said proudly.

**_At night_**

Jayden walked as he smiled he's a knight now and it was amazing, Jayden step into the tavern again got a drink and found Maia. "Oi Maia!" She looked at him and smiled and motion her hand for him which he complied.

The pair drinked and laughed as they became quite wasted. Maia and Jayden walked down the streets of Ken as Maia snickered "Your alright kiddo" she teased as Jayden looked at her "I'm not a kid!"

Maia rolled her eyes as she held his head smothering his face into the side of her breast as she smirked "If you need help Big Sister Maia gotcha" She released him as he bid him a goodnight as he shook his embarrassment off and walked into a alley as he climbed up it and ran and webswinged.

He looked around and quietly dropped as some drunken knights were harrassing a young maiden. "Come on baby let's play" One of them said as she backed up "P-Please my lady needs me" the other laughed "She can wait" As they grabbed her as she screamed No!

Jayden eyes narrowed, **_'Kill?'_** 'No Killing but we can break their legs' Jayden walked over "Oi leave her alone"

They looked at Jayden, "Tsk go home baby boy and let the adults play" they preceed to harrass the maid as Jayden grabbed one of them and tossed him into the streets as his buddy threw a punch at Jayden who caught it and twist his arm.

The man screames in pain as Jayden picked him up and tossed him into his buddy. They got up but Jayden stood in front them, **_"Come near her again...and we will eat your limbs"_** The two shrieked and ran as Jayden dust the Maiden off.

"T-Thabnk you" she said as Jayden nodded and walked her back to the palace.

Jayden smiled as he felt good saving someone and he walked as he felt something cold against his neck.

"If you try anything with Lady Olga your head shall roll" Jayden looked to see Chloe holding her knife to his neck, He could sense Ravager hostility growing so he popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth. "Lady Chloe I promise I won't" He was glad she removed her blade from his neck, honestly he wasn't afraid of dying he was afraid of Ravager getting lose and hurting Chloe.

Jayden walked and gulped and gripped his arm as Ravager was morphing his arm into claws. Hopefully tomorrow is more easy.

**_Morning has risen_**

Jayden yawned as washed his face from his water bowl in his room and allow Ravager to attach to him. When he open the door he found Kaguya waiting for him.

"Monkey on a stick!" Jayden said from being startled from seeing Kaguya unexpectedly. She bowed "Morning Reese-Sama" Jayden sweat a bit "Uhh Morning Lady Kaguya"

Jayden let her in his room as she spat on his bed, "Soo what is it you need Lady Kaguya" Jayden askes as she had her neutral look "I sensed a another life form inside of you, almost like a murderous aura"

Jayden nodded "Well uhh I" Kaguya held her hand up to keep him from talking as she spoke "If this aura becomes a issue or a threat a drastic action shall be taken Reese-Sama" She said as her eyes narrowed.

**_"Who are you to threaten us?!"_** Ravager's head morphed out of Jayden's chest as Kaguya kept her eyes narrowed "Hmm so the Oni reveals itself"

Ravager snarled **_"Watch your tongue little girl..."_** Ravager was becoming irritated and Jayden can sense it.

Kaguya looked at Ravager "Such violence from a creature and a suspicious man" Jayden felt offended. "Hey I may have a fucking creature attached to me but I rather end my own life then harm those who don't deserve it!"

Kaguya eyes let go of her glare and she held a warm smile. "Of course forgive my rudeness Reese-Sama, in a time of war it's better safe then sorry" Jayden nodded and accepted her apology as Kaguya bid him farewell.

Jayden sighed and cracked his knuckles he needs to hone his skills if he's going to take on The Black Dogs even with symbiote.


	6. Chapter 6, Dog Hunting

Jayden went to the training room as he threw a couple of his knives hitting his target dead on. Rearming himself as he draws a training sword and works on the dummy.

Alicia walked through the halls as she looked out the window, it was a very beautiful morning but whenever she closes her eyes she remembers Jayden turning that beast Prim named Ravager, as it torn into the Black Dogs and that traitor Beasley.

Alicia shook her head as she made her way to the training room as she opened the doors, spotted Jayden practicing as he striked the dummy and added some hand to habd combat. What annoyed Alicia was he was ignoring her. Alicia decided to ignore him back as she struck her practice dummy.

Alicia looked at Jayden who was still ignoring her, she calles out "Hey you!" Jayden stopped at mid-swing. "We knew you were there Lady Alicia I just didn't want to disturb your training" He said with his back turned.

Alicia blinked her eyes for a bit he knew she was here, was it cause of that symbiote? what did he just say we instesd I? "Uh Sir Jayden you just we instead of I" Alicia sweatdropped a bit.

Jayden looked at her "Oh forgive me Lady Alicia" Alicia blinked at his liberal behavior, "Um no it's okay" She looked at his cheek the same spot she cut it was already healed.

"Um Sir Jayden care to spar?" She asked to break the silence as Jayden nodded. Alicia let out a battlecry and swung her weapon at Jayden who blocked and thrust his weapon.

Alicia easily dodged it and aimed her his side, what suprised her was Sir Jayden crouched down very low to the ground and leg sweeped her, Alicia fell but Jayden caught her, placing his hand on her hip as he pointed the training weapon to her neck.

"Yield" He said his tone was almost like a another person's Alicia gulped "I-I yield" Jayden helped her to her feet as he dust her off.

Alicia blushed as his hands were going up and down on her figure. "Did it scare you?" "Huh?" Alicia was confused by the question as Jayden looked at her his eyes almost sadden. Does my symbiote scare you?" Alicia didn't know what to say on that matter, afraid she was going to say the wrong thing.

"I...welll...In a way it has Sir Jayden" She says, Jayden nodded putting the training sword away, "Thank you and Lady Alicia, If I ever lose control of my symbiote...don't save me just end my life" Jayden walked out of the training room leaving Alicia eye widen and shocked.

Jayden walked into the kitchen as he rubbed his chin. **_'Thinking of something good Jayden?'_** 'Yeah just a idea' Jayden grabbed some flaky flatbread as he pulled some his leftover chocolates and began to cut them up and slide them onto the flatbread and squeezed some white filling on the chocolate and folds them up as he cuts them into squares and places it in the stone oven.

**_'Smells good Jayden'_** Jayden knows Ravager mouth was drooling 'Thanks' pulling the pastries out as he ate one to hold back Ravager's hungry. "Sir Jayden that smells delicious" Jayden ear perked as he looked at saw Celestine and Prim.

He bowed "Lady Celestine Lady Prim" The two giggled as they took their seats, "Sir Jayden we didn't know you were at baking" Celestine said as Jayden merely shrugged "I've read a lot of books and experimented a bit" he handle his creation to the two lovely ladies as they tried it.

Celestine's cheeks blushes red, "Sir Jayden this is wonderful!" Prim felt like she was in heaven a chocolately heaven (Yeah i know that was terrible) "Wow Sir Jayden your amazing"

Jayden smiled, "Thank you" Jayden and Celestine decided to walk, "Sir Jayden I again want to thank you for aidding us in our hour of need" Jayden chuckled, "Of course"

The pair were approached by a Elven Guard as Celestine took notice "Jacobs What's the matter?" Shs asked as The Guard bowed "My Lady a unit of Black Dogs have been found near Nasha Village, Their already occupying the town"

Celestine gasped as Jayden narrowes his eyes "Lady Celestine allow me to go liberate the village" he askdd which Celestine nodded and agreed.

**_Outskirts of Ken_**

Jayden accompy Maia and her group as they rode for Nasha Village. Soon after they approachdd as they station themselves on a hilltop.

"Maia, I'll take out their heavy hitters, while you and your men attack them while their distracted" Maia was taken back by his plan "A-Are you sure?" She asked as He snickered and looked at the Dark Elven Captain.

"Captain Kuro have your spearsmen block any of the Dogs escape routes" Kuro nodded as Jayden rode down catching them off guard.

"We're under attack!"

"It's only one guy how bad can he be?"

Jayden rode down as his arm morph into claws as he slit one of the Kuroinu's throats. Drawing three knives as he throws them killing three of their scouts.

Maia order her assasult as they sweep in the village. "Take em out boys!" Maia called out. Kuro order his troops to enable a spear wall trapping them.

Jayden went to the townhall as he kick open the doors as a the Dogs were shocked and back away from the women they were either violating or were going to.

Jayden morphes and shut the doors, **_"Bad puppies"_** One of them lash at Ravager as he backhanded the man snapping his neck. Morping his hands to claws as he dug in the Kuroinus as they screamed and begged for mercy, **_"Mercy? What mercy?! when you kill, loot and rape! no mercy!"_** Ravager shouted as he finished and doors open as Kuro and Maia stepped in and held their noises.

Kuro looked at Jayden "Sir Jayden orders?" Jayden looked at him "Blankets and healers" Kuro saluted and went to his task as Jayden stepped outside and rubbed his temples as Maia followed him

"Jayden are you okay?" She asked as Jayden breathed "Yeah I'm fine just need to breath"

**_Blood for Blood_**


	7. Chapter 7, Not A Hero

Jayden felt somewhat different with Ravager almost like their meant to be one, He, Maia and Kuro rode out and went to deal with the Kuroinu insurgents in the Norock Homestead. When they arrived they were greeted by the Militia.

"We thank you for arriving, We managed to fight off those bastards, but we fear their returning with a greater force, we don't have a enough to last one attack" The Militia leader spoke in a worried tone.

Maia nodded as she looked at her band "Alright let's show these dogs who their up against!" Her band cheered.

Kuro moved his forces behind the wagons used as Barricades and positioned the Archers. Maia' group and the militia went behind the houses preparing for the ambush"

Jayden rode out to met the rebels, Jayden encircled their camp as he attraches them and rode back to the village.

Kuro lowered his hand "Archers fire volley!" The Archers fired a volley of their fire arrows killing a couple of the Kuroinus. The moment Jayden got back in the village, Maia and her group along with the militia attack the Black Dogs.

Jayden rode as he unleashed Ravager. **_"Let us play" _**Ravager flung his makeshift axe into a Orc's skull and he jump off of his horse webswinging as he split kicked two of the dogs in their chests.

"Your not leaving here alive!" One of the thugs charged at him as Ravager grabbed his arm snapping it and rips the man apart before he could scream.

"My god!" One of the kuroinus shouted as Ravager grinned **_"God's not here"_** Bladed tendrils whipped out of Ravager's back as they hacked, slashed and stabbed the kuroinus.

Their blood soaked the ground and their screams soon died down. Ravager face reformed back to Jayden's as he walked and climb back onto his horse and walked it back the Militia.

"Thank you, your truly a hero" The people said, Jayden nodded "Thanks but I'm not a hero just a guy who wants to do the right things"

The Alliance Strike Team traveled back to Ken. Maia went to tavern for celebration and asked Jayden if he wanted to come with, to which he said he'll catch up.

Kuro went back to the barracks and train the recruits.

Jayden stretched his arms out as he popped his vertebrae, 'Much better' **_'Those little doggies didn't last long'_**

As Jayden walked he was approached by Olga, "Lady Olga what may be the service?" Olga smiled as she looked at him "Just came to see my rescuer, I must say Sir Jayden your performece is interesting even with your other being"

Jayden rubbed the back of his neck "Thank you My lady" Olga nodded as she held Jayden's hand and walked him to her room. Jayden was confused, "Uh Lady Olga?"

Olga smirked a bit "Just Olga, I wanted to thank you for freeing me from those filithy humans" She says leaning close to him, her breasts pushing against his chest.

Jayden blinked and felt his heart race like crazy, as Olga held his cheek and was inches from his face "Please accept this~" Olga kissed Jayden deeply.

Jayden eyes went big as he was being kissed by Olga herself and he can hear Ravager laughing his ass off. Olga's tongue danced with Jayden's as her arms were wrapped around his neck and she finally pulled back from the kiss.

"Mmm so cute~" Olga says as she brushed her hand against Jayden's neck, Jayden shivered a bit as Olga pulled back as she smirked "Maybe next time I can give you more then just a kiss~"

Jayden nodded quickly "T-Thank you Olga" he says as left the room. Olga laid onto her bed as she sighed gently as she looked at the ceiling, "Maybe not all humans are bastards, Sir Jayden is proof enough" she says in a soft spoken tone.

Jayden pulled his hood up to hidd his face as Ravager kept laughing. **_'you should kissed back hahahaha' _**Jayden covered his ears to block out Ravager but to no avail.

Jayden went outside and let the cool wind beat down on him, it somewhat help cool him off. He decided to walk or in this case swinged.

Shooting his webbed fingers and he swung to different areas and clinged to the surface of the palace. Jayden looked at Ken and crawled on the walls and finds a new ability Invisibility, as he cloaked himself and crawled through the palace windows.

Inside he heard talking as he sneak and heard the conversation in Prim's room. Jayden goes inside as he finds Prim and Alicia hugging. "I don't know Prim, if he lost control he doesn't want to be saved he wants to be killed" Alicia said.

Prim bite her lip and she hugged her cousin, "I worry about Sir Jayden as well Alicia, maybe he's just stressed"

Jayden sighed and crawled away as he clinged to the outside wall and closed his eyes as he began to reflect on his daily life.

"No, We have to keep going even if we become a monster" Jayden said as Ravager agreed **_'Nice philosophy'_**

Jayden sighed, He's not a hero he's just a person with a symbiote.


	8. Chapter 8, One Angry Alien

Jayden watched as the sunrised as he lay against the wall, **_'Beautiful_**' Jaydeb chuckled 'Indeed' Thanks to Ravager's superhearing, Jayden hear his name being called.

Jumping down as he ran across the wall and slide through the barracks easily as he caught up with Alicia. "Lady Alicia you called for me?" Alicia nodded "Just Alicia, We're needed it seems the Black Dogs are preparing a second siege on Feoh and I wanted to know if you'll able to help us?"

Jayden nodded, as fellowed Alicia.

**_The Throne Ro_****_om_**

Jayden and Alicia side by side as Celestine greeted them, "Alicia, Jayden I wish you best of luck and to come back safe" Jayden and Alicia bowed as walked outside into the courtyard and into the stables as they rode for Feoh.

**_Feoh_**

Alicia pointed her sword over the walls, "Archers Fire!" Arrows hailed down on the Kuroinus. The Guards continue to fire their arrows onto the Black Dogs as Jayden rode out with a couple of Feoh Guards, "Take out the battling ram!"

Jayden order the troops as he went after the Greenskins, Throwing a few of his knives into their throats. "Kill that fucking human!" One of them yelled out.

Jayden, Morphed his entire arm into a blade as it clevers the Orc in half, as the. others look in shock then turn enraged rushing towards him. Jayden, jumped over them as he beheads two of them.

Three of the Greenskins rush towards him as Ravager began to merge. **_"Raaaah!" _**Eyes of the Greenskins widen as their blood falls, Ravager rips one of the two in half as he bites into the second one.

"Y-Your a demon" The frightened orc said as he backed away from grinning Klyntar**_ "Demon? maybe we are"_** Ravager wips his tendrils as he began to strangle the orc as he snaps it neck.

The Captain rush to Jayden, "Sir Jayden the west gate was breached!" A headache grew in Jayden.

"Have a few guards get the civilians to safety and the others route the Dogs!" He shouted

"Sir!" The Captain saluted.

Jayden rode back into Feoh, Getting off as He kicks a Demon in it's chest as his bones snap easily, Jayden ran as fast as the symbiote allowed him to, his tendrils whipping out as they slash open two Black Dogs.

And two more stab through them, Jayden huffed out as he rubbed his temple, The siege wasn't letting up.

It didn't matter, These doggies are good as dead, Webswinging as Jayden ran across the roof; **_'Left Jayden'_** Ravager told him as he jumped onto a Imp's back snapping it in half.

Approaching a wounded guard, "F-Forgive me Sir Jayden...The Mortadella Brothers were collerbating with the dogs since the first Siege...I failes to protect Lady Prim.."

Jayden stared at the dying soldier "You did your job soldier" He tells him before the guard died. Jayden closed his eyes as he walkes and pulled up Prim's fallen tiara as he sniffed.

**_'She's somewhat close Jayden' _**Ravager said as Jayden narrowed his eyes "We need to find her now!" Jayden ran as Ravager tracked the scent as he goes to a house smashing the door to pieces.

Running up the stairs he finds the two pig men nearly tearing the Pink Princess dress apart, Prim had tears in her eyes as she looked at Jayden and spoken in a soft quiet tone "Sir Jayden..."

Morti paniced as he reached for a dagger only for Jayden to impale his hand with a bladed finger as he screamed in pain.

**_"Let's play Pop the Pig" _**Ravager ran a tendril into Morti mouth as he expanded bigger and bigger til his stomach bursted open. Blood and Guts stained almost everything.

Corti shook in fear as his brother was killed and Ravager grabbed his head pulling him to his chest.

Corti struggled as he was brought into the symbiote's chest.

**_Crack_**

**_Crack_**

**_CRUNCH_**

Ravager let go as he picked up Prim, **_"Your safe little Prim, We'll protect you"_** Ravager said as he walked out as Prim gently closed her eyes feeling a warm feeling in her chest.

"Sir Ravager" She says as sleep overcomes the little princess.

**_Feoh is saved from the Black Dogs but the wraith of Ravager has begun._**


	9. Chapter 9, Hunt the Hunter

Jayden brought Prim to the Healer's tent, as he then steps out and breaths slow. His teeth grinding as he walks fast past the guards even Alicia.

"Sir Jayden!' She called out to him but he kept walking, Alicia sighed and went to check on Prim. "How is she?" She asks the Healer who was using a medicial spell.

"She's bit roughed up My Lady, luckily she wasn't" The Healer cleared his throat "Ruined" Alicia nodded as she understood what that meant. She holds Prim's hand tightly not wanting to leave her side.

Jayden walked through Feoh's outskirts as he let Ravager take control, as they started to sprint through the lands. **_"Geheheheh hide little doggies the dog catcher is here!"_** Finding a Black Dog was easy as for the campers, to easy.

"Shit it's that thing!" One of them shouted as the Hobgoblin rushed at them. "Your so fucking dead!" Ravager grinned **_"Omae wa mou shindeiru~"_**The Hobgoblin stopped "Wha?" then he felt blood running from his shoulder to his hip, as his body began to slide down as it came apart. Ravager grinned and laughed, preceeding to beheading every Kuroinu he sees. Mercs, Orcs, Demons, Turn-coat guards, it was like a dream for Ravager.

One of the turn-coat guards stabbed his sword into Ravager's back through his chest, The Klyntar twisted it's head around, snapping it's own neck.

The guard backed in fear, as Ravager stared at him **_"You really think that will kill us?"_**_ 'Ravager What the hell?! you broke my own neck!' **'I'll fix it later'**_Ravager ran his arm through the Guard's chest as he cough up a large amount of blood. **_"If you stayed at Feoh and pledeged your loyalty, you wouldn't be dead"_** Ravager removed his arm and walked then ran.

Sniffing the air as he got a new sense, he chased that sense and attacked the new camp. **_"Hello Boys"_**The Dogs jumped in fear, some ran others fought either way their not going to last forever. "Good to see you again Jayden" Ravager looked as he sees a young man like Jayden, wearing a green shroud, glasses. He has brown hair, boots and a book.

**_"Kiiiiiin"_** Ravager hissed as the Mage smirked readjusting his glasses, using his a spell as roots from the ground reach out and latch onto the Klyntar.

Ravager struggled and thrashed around in rage as he screeched. Kin smirked, "Noe Lord Volt shall-" a warm liquid leaked from his cheek as he check he was bleeding.

Jayden threw one of his knives at Kin, grazing him as Ravager breaks freed and lashed at Kin clawing his clothed chest.

"Tsh!" Kin backs up holding his chest and flicked his fingers as a fire engulfs Ravager's face as it screamed in pain.

'Fire is it weakness?' Kin thought then Ravager grabbed Kin's throat as part of Jayden face is revealed. **_"That fucking hurt! It felt like a damn flamethrower was shot in our face!"_** Ravager screamed as he squeezed harder as Kin struggled to breath then a surviving Orc smashed it's club into Ravager's head as he release Kin and attack the Orc.

Kin breathed in hard and coughed. Ravager finished off the screaming Orc as he glared at Kin **_"We're not finished yet"_** He says as a fearful Kin begins to crawl for his book as he grabbed he chant a spell as he touched Ravager chest, confusing him as he pushes Kin away.

**_"Your are dead-"_** A sonic like boom echo through Ravager as the symbiote screamed in pain, driving Jayden insane. Ravager slide off of Jayden as he shivered.

Jayden looked as a pair of heavy boots stomped in front of him as he looked with a glare as Volt smirked "Sleep Well Kiddo" Volt raised his boot kicking Jayden as he slips into unconsciousness.

**_Later_**

Jayden woke up with his hands chained, and without Ravager, his partner, his power, his friend, his...clothes. Jayden shook his head as he closed his legs to hide some of his nudity as Volt's boots clicked against the floor.

"Welcoem to The Wraith Jayden, the worst place where they torture soldiers, mercs, criminals and all" He said as Jayden spat out "Where is Ravager?!" he yelled

Volt snapped his fingers as one of his mercs held a jar holding a black, white and red goo. Volt punched Jayden into his cheek hard "Now we're going to play nice and you will tell me about the defensives"

Jayden glared "..." Volt snorted grabbing a heated poker as he placed against his thigh, as his eyes widen as he screamed in pain.

Volt put the poker in the fire as he grabbed Jayden's hair back "Well it seems we'll play rough then" Volt walked away "Make sure he's 'comfortable' " he tells his men as Volt leaves.

Jayden glared at his tormentors saying one word "Fuck...You..." Jayden gripped his chains ready for the pain to begin.

**_Ken_**

A messager ran past the guards and servants as he enter the Alliance Meeting as he kneeled held the scroll. "My lady a message from the Rebels"

Claudia took the message and read it as her eyes widen big and she handed it to Celestine who gasped as she read it.

**_We of the Black Dogs_**

**_Have captured Celestine's_**

**_Lap dog Jayden Reese_**

**_We will kill him if The Alliance_**

**_Doesn't surrender Feoh, Ansur and Ken_**

**_If Celestine does accept our ultimatum_**

**_We will spare Jayden if not_**

**_We will send him back in pieces_**

The Letter was finished and Celwsrine was beyond shocked, The Alliance now has to form a plan to rescue Jayden before Volt can execute him.

Maia folded her arms, "One of my spies told me that their holding Jayden at the Wraith" she spoke in a rather angered tone.

Alicia shivered since the Wraith was one of the worst prisons to be sent to, "Sir Jayden has helped us in our time of need, we have to return the favor"

Luu Luu held her head up, "I can have my Half Lings storm the place" Kaguaya nodded "True but it may have rogue mages"

Olga narrowed her eyes, "Jayden help save me and my subjects I'll be damned if Volt dares to hurt him"

Celestine listen to her allies as she stood up, "Jayden Reese is a important ally to us, rescusing him is our main priority now, We shall not allow the Black Dogs to execute him"

The Shields agreed on the plan, saving Jayden is their main mission but how will get into the Wraith, Only time can tell.

**_Outskirts of Ken_**

Maia, Luu Luu, Alicia and Claudia mount their horses as they lead their forces to the Wraith. Losing Jayden would be a major blow to the Alliance, that's why they can't lose him.

**_Random here sorry guys I wasn't doing more I've been busy with college but tomorrow is my last day so wish me luck_**


	10. Chapter 10, Inner Demons

The Alliance has finally reached the Wraith, now they have to free Jayden from his torment. Alicia rode towards the prison with her Calvary unit. One of Kuroinu spotted her and her unit; "Attack! We're under attack!" Luu Luu's half lings easily broke through the wall and engaged the Mercs.

Maia along her group rushed in, "Come on show these bastards what it means to be a real Mercenary!" she shouted as her troops cheered. Alicia swung her sword decapitate one of Kuroinu grunts and bisecpting spearsmen.

"For The Alliance! For Jayden" Alicia shouted out as she held her sword high, as her unit shouted with her.

"For The Alliance!"

"For Jayden!"

**_Inside the cellroom_**Jayden's ear twitched as smiled, "Glad your hear guys" he said then he is backhanded by Torturer.

"Shut up!" he yelled at Jayden; as Ravager remained in his jar, allowing his anger to grow more.

**_Back to the battlefield_**Maia kicked one of the Kuroinu's off of her blade and slashed another one, Luu Luu laughed happily as she swung her Halibert. Blood flowed through the crevices of the stone floors.

"Fall Back! Fall ba-" The Captain who hollered before Maia and Alicia both stabbed him and Luu Luu preceed to remove his head in one swing.

"Lady Alicia we've took the courtyard" One of the Captains of her unit spoke, Alicia nodded "Good now I want this place taken care of, We're not allowing these Dogs escape"

The Captain nodded and order the troops to sweep the area, Maia looked two of her lieutenants. "O'Brian, Ilia take some of the troops and block the gates" O'Brian was a young, tanned skin; Claymore user as he wore light more, boots and a brown pants as for Ilia she was an archer who wore a green shroud, two daggers strapped to her hips, her hair was similar to Maia and her vest was black and red.

"Got it Maia" O'Brian nodded as Illia agreed.

"Leave it us" She spoke.

Alicia, Maia and Luu Luu went through the barracks attacking any Dog in their way soon afterwards Alicia slashed open on the Guard's hand open as he winced and Alicia pointed her sword at his neck.

"Where is Jayden Reese" she said with some venom in her tone, The guard shook in fear "H-He's in the holding cells in the west wing" Alicia narrowed her eyes and slashed the man down. Luu Luu ran as her small body was able to break an entire door down.

Maia checked the corners, cleared.

Alicia checked the room for secret passages, nothing.

Luu Luu looked around in the cells and found something, Jayden.

Luu Luu's axe easily smashed the lock open as the trio rushed in the room. They blushed a bit since Jayden didn't have any clothing. But their blush faded as they looked at him; Jayden had burn marks on his thighs, cuts up his calves, bruises and fresh blood dripping from his wounds and he even had some old scars.

Maia gripped Jayden's shoulder tightly as she shook him, "Jayden! Jayden come on wake up!" Fear and Saddness filled Maia's voice but a single groan came out of him.

"I'm alive Big Sis Maia" He said with a weak smirk, he winched as he was freed from his shackles and Maia held him to his feet.

"Jayden are you alright?" Alicia approached him with a worried tone, Jayden limped a bit as he spoke "Let's see...I've been branded, cut up, beaten and had salt dabbed into my wound but yeah I'm okay" Alicia usually would remark on him being a smartass but he's seriously injured.

Luu Luu shoulder her weapon, "Your one tough kid" earning a snicker from Jayden "I've been told that I'm hard headed" He tried to laugh the pain away as he walked only for Alicia and Maia to stop him.

"Hey don't push yourself" Maia looked at him worried

Alicia placed her hand onto his shoulder, "Your hurt badly"

Jayden breathed hard as he pointed to a jar "Ravager...I need him" Luu Luu looked at the jar and brought it over as he tries open it but to weak, thankfully for Maia though.

Jayden dipped his fingers into thr jar as Ravager climbed onto him and rebonded with him.

**_"Now that's better"_** Ravager said, Alicia shivered it still gave her chills, Maia blinked her eyes, she never seen this before as for Luu Luu she was between scared and lost.

Ravager grabbed some throwing knives and a warhammer as he shoulder it as he walked, **_"Now let's put down some bad dogs" _**Ravager grinned as the girls followed him.

"Where's Volt?" Maia said, wanting to kill the bastard she once loved. Ravager looked at her which made Maia get chills.

**_"Fucknut left for the Black Fort after beating Jayden to near death, oh We'll enjoy ripping him apart slowly" _**Ravager spat out green spit as it burned through the floor.

Shocking the trio, Ravager breaks open the door as the Kuroinus backed up **_"Honey I'm Home!~" _**

(Play Disturbed - I'm Alive)

Ravager ran as he slammed the hammer into a Orge's skull killing it with ease and throwing the hammer into a Orc. Swinging his arms back as they morph into axes and swings them back, chopping a couple of the dogs.

Luu Luu rushed in as she jumped up and chops a unfornate Kuroinu in half, Maia ran drawing her twin blades as she twirled slicing two Greenskins throats and slashes upward killing the fort's captain.

Alicia drew her blade and hacked one of the dogs down as one of the rebels grabbed her as she kicked him off and ran him through.

Ravager grinned, **_"Good Work Girls"_** Ravager had his tendrils whip out and strangled and ripped a couple of the dogs apart.

**_"Come on! You hurt us! We'll hurt you more!"_** Ravager shouted as he clawed and bite into the dogs and spat his acid spit into one of their eyes as he screamed in pain. The Klyntar quiet the screaming dog.

Ravager jumped as he shot our some blades from his arms as they pinned to thr kuroinus, some died quick others in agony.

Ravager was loving this chaos, he enjoyed the bloodshed. **_"We're having the time of our lives!" _**

Bodies filled the room, Ravager went to the balcony and tore the Black Dog's banner down symbolizing they lost control of the prison.

Ravager laughed and dropped down attacking the Kuroinu remnants. He felt happy as he swipe his claws as the blood came off.

Jayden took control, as Alicia hugged him tightly. "I'm happy your okay" Jayden slowly hugged back as he closed his eyes.

_He needed this, comfort, someone._


	11. Chapter 11, Why Do We Fight

Jayden winces and hisses in pain, as the clergy heals his wounds despite the Klyntar not trusting magic.

"Man this hurts badly" Jayden says, as he winces and cringe more. Standing up as he thanks the Clergy and walked out of the tent, his wounds healed thanks to Ravager and the Clergy but they still ached badly. 'Oi Ravager' **_'What?' _**'Do you ever get lonely without a partner?'

Ravager said nothing for a while, making Jayden feel ackward, **_'Sometimes'_** Jayden nodded in understanding matter 'Yeah I know how you feel' **_'I went through your memories you have a tough life kid'_**

Jayden placed his hands into his pockets not saying a word. Jayden decided he need alone time despite the Klyntar attached to him; 'Ever wonder how this war is affecting others? cause I feel a bit insane whenever you take over shouldn't we work together?' Jayden asked his Symbiote.

**_'Your weak Jayden, without me you'll be dead, just like in that alley besides we don't trust much of these people despite the reason they fought'_** Jayden rubbed the back of his neck, Ravager had a point; He can hardly fight without Ravager, Jayden can run fast but his physical shape isn't well.

Jayden narrowed and found a small town and went to it, inside he walked into a book shop and browsed around as he grabs a book and looked at the title. 'The beginnings of Eostia'

Walking to a chair as he spat down and began to read it, 'In the beginning Eostia was a land of beauty, peace and love. The Gods of Eostia made sure they keep order and balance in the realms. One of the Goddess reincarnated herself into a High Elf, and was named Celestine Lucross.'

Jayden blinked his eyes, Celestine is the reincarnation of a Goddess? Jayden flipped the pages and began to learn of the life in Eostia. 'Garcen? The realm of the Dark Elves, Dark Elves are now for their brown skin and powers in the dark arts, as well with the ability to summon demons, Garcen is ruled by Olga Discordia also know as the Queen of the Jagged Crown.'

His eyes narrowed, as he continuted to read, 'Eostia was thrown in a time of wars, Orcs from numerous tribes began to plunder villages and attack settlers. Rumors go around that Olga allowed the Orcs to commit such crimes against Eostia, believing Humans are a vile race'

**_'Hmmm she really hates humans' _**Ravager qouted.

"Excuse me sir but are you alright?" Jayden jumped a bit as he finds a Elven woman, wearing a book keeper's dress and pair of glasses as it protected her green eyes and her hair strawberry blonde and braided. "Sir are you okay? you seem a bit ill"

Jayden shook his head, "I'm fine, my name is Jayden Reese, knight to Lady Celestine Lucross" The Book Keeper nodded quickly.

"Ah! Sir Knight forgive me, my name is Holley Riverwood and this is my family bookshop" Holley shook Jayden's hand.

"So Ms. Riverwood, um can you tell me about the war?" he asked. Holley looked down biting her lip.

"It's terrible! thousands of people are being killed! and others are slaves!" Holley shouted causing Jayden lean in his chair from shock. "Forgive me Sir Jayden, you see we Elves have a special connection to nature and we can feel it's pain and suffering" Holley looked down, "It has already costed me two of my brothers"

Jayden held his hands together, 'Damn, I..I don't know what to do' Jayden reached out and patted Holley's shoulder "Ms. Riverwood, I'm terribly sorry if this war has caused you such deep pain"

Holley smiled weakly, "Thank you Sir Jayden" She gets up a bit slowly "Pardon me, I have some books to attend to" excusing herself as she walked off.

Jayden leaned his back and closed his eyes he need to relax for a bit that's all he needs.

_"Subject is awake sir" _a doctor said as he wrote on his clipboard. _'Wha?' _Jayden moved his arm but nothing happened, he arched his head and saw he had no arms or legs he was nothing but a torso.

_"Wha- What The Fuck?!"_ Jayden screamed, his voice sounded different and he was paler. The doctor approached him _"Lt. Jones calm down your going to be alright" _he says in a calm matter as Jayden's mind raced.

_'Jones? I'm Jayden! Where am I?!' _he shouted but nothing came out, instead was _"God help" _The doctors came in with a red, white and black goo as they open it as it latched onto this **_Jones_** character.

Time felt like it skipped as Jayden had a ring on his finger as he walked with a woman wearing a wedding dress. _'Simon your the best' _she smiled. As his hand brushed her cheek and she giggled.

Jayden was still confused and lost as it cuts to guns firing. **_'Your going to kill us!' _**_'Ravager?'_ _"Shut damn it! I'm trying!"_Jones, had ravager attached to him and he had a similar attire to Jayden but it was more military as he fired his MP5.

The final part was Jayden looked as men in black hazard suits came in with weapons but they looked like a megaphone.

_"Your surrounded Jones give up" _The same said as Jayden looked closely at his tag. _'Doctor Rays, CIA?' _Jones shouted making Jayden jump _"Fuck you! We're not your weapon! we are one!"_The doctor sighed _"Jones that parasite is controling you...now we are taking it back" _Dr. Rays order the haz men use their weird looking weapons as it releases a ear pierecing sound.

Jones, Ravager and Jayden screamed in pain. Jones had his arm lash out extend out and grab a tank and throw it at the Hazard Suit wearing men who dodge it but Jones shoots it with his pistol causing it to exploded.

Jayden woke up in sweat and fell out of the chair coughing hard. 'W-What the hell was that?' Holley ran over to Jayden as fast as she could.

"Sir Jayden are you okay?" she asked as she help him up as Jayden coughed hard and breath hard for air.

Jayden shook his head and ran out of the door and went into the streets and threw up. 'Ravager what the hell was that?!' Ravager said nothing, 'Ravager!...shit!'

Jayden ran down the road into the plaind and tumbled down and landed hard. Rolling onto his back as he looked at the bright sunlight.

Who is Jones? Jayden needed answers...no he wants answers. "Ravager! get out now!" he shouted as Ravager morphed it's head out of his chest and looked at him **_"What?!"_**

Jayden panted "Who is Jones? Who is Rays? What is going on?" he asked as Ravager narrowed it's eyes **_"Simon Jones was my first host, we were a weapon til we broke out after they experimated on us and used our children"_**

"Children? You can produce children?" Jayden asked while Ravager leaned to his face **_"Yes and No, Klyntars don't have a actual gender we reproduce asexuality, we can produce eggs to character other Klyntars some stronger then the parents"_**

"I...I have see more of that memory" Jayden asked Ravager who started to get angry **_"No! you are not to see them again!"_** Jayden narrowed his eyes back and shouted "Why not?! It's my body I'm not a fucking puppet!"

Jayden fell back as Ravager slammed it's head into him, **_"Your to damn weak human!" _**Jayden gritted his teeth "Fuck you parasite!"

**_Poor choice of words_**

Ravager grew more angry as it bite into Jayden's shoulder as he screamed in pain and tried to yank Ravager off. Blood flow out of his wound as the symbiote chomped harder as Jayden looked for someone or something to pry the blood thristy symbiote off then he realized something.

Moving his hand into his pockets as he pulled out a lighter and pushed it into the Klyntar's cheek and lit the lighter as the Klyntar screamed in pain releasing Jayden as it comes off of him leaving Jayden exposed but he ran fast into a field then a nearby forest.

Jayden didn't stop running, his wounds hurt, his bite more was worse and he had adrenaline rush. Soon he leaned against a tree panting hard.

Jayden shivered he was scared...no he was terrified he looked as the coast was cleared. "Okay...I'm bleeding and scared" Jayden bite his lip and ran again but stopped as he spotted a buck.

He looked at buck as it started at him and grinned, Buck's don't grin. Jayden ran again as the Symbiote controlled buck chased Jayden and headbutted him in his back.

Jayden was lucky to avoid the antlers but Buck's are headstrong (No pun intended) Jayden fell harder then before as he crawled but felt Ravager tendril wrap around his neck and strangle him as he struggle for air.

His eyes begin to close as his face turned a bit red but he grabs a hard branch and cracks it against Ravager's head releasing him again as Jayden ran while coughing.

Ravager licked it's blood from it's mouth, **_"Yum"_**

Jayden spots a cave and ran into it as he crouch down and coughed out and breathed again.

"Okay I'm-" Jayden felt salvia on his shoulder as he looked up seeing Ravager again as Jayden didn't have any more strength in voice to scream as Ravager lashed onto him.

"Get off!" Jayden shouted and punched Ravager but the symbiote morphed onto him and squeezed his insides. One final attempt Jayden goes deep in the cave and let out a loud scream as it echoed causing Ravager to scream in pain.

Jayden bite into Ravager's cheek as it wraps onto him and rebonds to him again and floods of memories purge into Jayden's mind.

Jones with his wife, Him losing his arms and legs, Ravager bonding to him, but one showed him more.

Ravager and Jones fight two symbiotes one purple and other one red. The purple one is Anarchy and the red one is Misery.

Ravager fought hard to defeat them bur substain damage as Jones grabs a burning barrel and slams it into Anarchy.

_"Fuck off!" _He shouted as it explodes possibly killing Anarchy as Misery lash onto Ravager but Jones had enough as he throws Misery into the fire as well.

Then Dr. Rays and those Hazard men came in and the memory ends.

Ravager hissed as Jayden grabbed his throat, pushing his claws into his neck and Ravager's. "I'm taking over I'm not a puppet, we will fight as one like or not!"

Ravager growled but submitted as Ravager allowed Jayden to take control as he walked out of the cave.

"This land..we need more knowledge...I need be become stronger...no **_We will become powerful_**" Ravager/Jayden's voice echoed as they walked looking for a way out of the forest and back to camp but first back to Ms. Riverwood Bookshop.

For this still much for them to learn of Esotia and it's residents.


	12. Chapter 12, Control

Jayden ignored his aching bite mark which already healed thanks to Ravager, Jayden knocked on the door as Holley openes it and gasped in surprise as she found Jayden at her doorstep.

"Sir Jayden your back, are you well again?" she asked as Jayden nodded "That's good please come in" Holley lead Jayden into her bookstore which turns out to her home as well.

The pair sat and drank some tea as they began their conversation, "So Sir Jayden how are you fairing?" she asked in curiosity. Jayden shifted a bit before speaking.

"I'm quite well actually, thank you for your concern Ms. Riverwood" He sipped the tea "This tea is quite lovely Ms. Riverwood"

Holley ears twitched as she smiled "Thank you Sir Jayden, oh do tell me how did you get knighted by Lady Celestine?" she wondered.

"I had a request to bring Olga Discordia to her safe and unharmed, after that I was knighted and decided to fight along side the Alliance against the Black Dogs" He said with some confidence.

They talked for what seems like hours before Jayden bid her farewell, 'She's seems nice' Jayden walked through the town and saw many things. Farmers, Merchants, a Blacksmith, and some kids playing. Jayden continued his stroll as he heard some hooves clopping against the ground.

Turning his head, he spots Alicia and Maia as they dismount their horses and walked towards Jayden. Alicia spoke first "Sir Jayden where were you? you just wondered off"

Jayden shifted a bit "Sorry We need some time alone" Maia tilted her head "We?"

Alicia cut in to help Jayden, "It's a habit he'll say we instead I" Jayden nodded showing Alicia is telling the truth.

Maia crossed her arms "Right...well your still injured you can't wonder off like that" Maia was sounded quite protective funny when Jayden first met her she was tough and tomboy like Alicia.

Jayden shrugged "We heal quite fast, any injuries we substain, won't stop us"

The fact Jayden is saying We and Us instead of I and Me, is becoming disturbeding, even he has a symbiote.

Jayden followed the pair back to camp as they prepare to travel back to Ken, and report to Celestine. Jayden mounted his horse as they rode out for Ken.

Jayden clicked his tongue he felt somewhat better now he can control the symbiote. It felt like he was freed from a nightmare.

The party finally reached Ken, and went to the Castle; Once inside they approached Celestine and Olga who were both glad to see Jayden is alright.

"I was tortured for a while but thanks to Alicia, Maia and Luu Luu I was freed from the Black Dogs and we managed to take the Wraith, with small casualties" Jayden said as he bowed

Celestine looked at her new appointed knight, "That's great news Sir Jayden, and I am relieved your back with us and safe, how are your wounds?" She askes a bit worried.

"Yes I agree with Celestine, knowing the Black Dogs brutality" Olga says as she clenched her arm tightly.

Jayden looked at her his hood on and the symbiote masking his face. "My wounds are healed, Lady Celestine and Olga I'll live no matter how many wounds or scars that litter my being"

Celestine bite her lip, "Of course Sir Jayden your dismissed" she tells him as he leaves and she approaches Alicia, Maia and Luu Luu.

"His...wounds how do they truly fair?" she asks the trio with a worried tone.

Alicia cleared her throat, "He had...small cuts on his abdomen, burns on his thighs and some bruising not only that he had a rather large scar across his chest and it was old"

Olga fury grew towards the Black Dogs as Celestine felt terrible for Jayden, he is suffering from the war physically if not mentally.

Jayden stepped into a tavern and decided to drink, "You old enough to drink kid?" The Bartender looked at Jayden as he placed some coins on the table, "Nevermind sir"

Jayden drinked as he looked at the patrons, he saw guards, townsfolk, hired blades, etc.

"Come on baby let's play" "Please I can't" Jayden turned his head and looked at a drunkard messing with the barmaid as he got up and shoved the man away from her.

"She doesn't want to play bud" He says taking a sip of his ale as the patron was frustrated.

"Why you!" He rushed at Jayden who dodged and trippes him as he fell into a table.

As he got up, Jayden grabbes him and threw him through the door out into the streets.

"Thank you Sir" The Barmaid told Jayden who nodded and left the establishment, cracking his knuckles as he yawned a bit.

Sniffing the cool air as he walked to the barracks and the training room as he went to one practice dummies and striked it with fists and without the symbiote covering them.

The dummy had straw and felt like little sicks, snapping each time he punched the dummy. Soon after his knuckles began to ache but Jayden kept punching the dummy.

"You're going to seriously injury yourself Sir Jayden" Jayden snapped towards the voice finding Claudia Leviathan and he bowed "Lady Leviathan"

Claudia step infront of Jayden, "Do rise Sir Jayden" Jayden so as Claudia rubbed her chin and looked at his attire. "Tell me what does this white spider symbol represent" she was curious on the symbol's meaing.

"I never gave it a meaning but I say it's about Mystery, Power and Growth, Spiders are unpredictable creatures, they are strong for their size and their growth is amazing" he replied back to Claudia who agreed. "Lady Claudia what's your point of view of this war?"

Claudia held her posture, "It's unavoidable and the fact that a man like Volt once a hero now turn-coat, now his desire is to creature a country where women are nothing bur breeding cattle"

Jayden clicked his tongue, "I see...Thank you for your view Lady Claudia"

An idea came to Jayden, "Lady Claudia would you care to spar for a bit?"

Claudia blinked her eyes and smiled "Very Well" Claudia drew her blade as Jayden grabbed a sword.

The Pair clashed their blades together as Claudia aimed for his side but Jayden jumped back and slash for Claudia's thigh.

Claudia blocked it with ease as she thrust her blade at Jayden at it nicked his side as he narrowed his eyes as a tendril slide down his back and tripped Claudia as she fell and pointed his blade at Claudia's neck.

"Yield" He said his voice a bit cold, Claudia looked at him, he was acting different then his cheerful attitude.

"I Yield" she says as Jayden helped her to her feet as they shook hands. "You fight well Sir Jayden but your swordsmen ship needs more skills"

Jayden nodded "We'll keep practicing Lady Claudia" Claudia looked at him confused as he shook "I mean I'll keep practicing!"

Jayden sat on a barrel and sighed, it's going to be a long day.

**_Next Chapter guys will be a lemon just choose who you want in lemon cause I'm running out of ideas_**


	13. Chapter 13, Blood and Lust

Jayden trained with Claudia for a whole hour before finishing the session, putting the sword away as he bowed. "Thank you Lady Claudia"

Claudia smiled at the boy's gratitude, "Of course Sir Jayden just keep practicing" Claudia walked back inside as Jayden cracked his knuckles as he looked and sees Maia looking at him.

"Uhhh Maia? your starting to creep me out" Jayden said as he sweat dropped. Maia was leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed as she approached Jayden.

"Your quite strong to spar with Claudia like that Jayden" She says looking up and down at the young man. "Hmm hey you want to check out the Blacksmith shop?"

Jayden shrugged and followed Maia through the town, as they enter the shop as the Blacksmith just finished with some creations, turning as he meets Maia. "Ah Maia it's good to see you again" He looks at Jayden "Whose the Dark Elf?"

Maia laughed must to Jayden disdain, "He's not a Dark Elf, he just a dark skinned human we came by to check out some of your weapons"

The Blacksmith smiled and brought them over "Browse around as much as you like" He says as he goes back to smithing

The weapons were interesting; Axes, Spears, Morning Stars, Daggers, Crossbows, Greatswords, Maces, Warhammers and Serrated blades.

Jayden rubbed chin and bought the Greatsword. "This would help increase my physical strength" Maia looked the blade as it had mystic writing carved on it's blade showing it has some magic on it.

The Blacksmith came back and saw Jayden holding the Greatsword as he chuckled "That blade once belong to a mighty warrior from the Northern part of Eostia, it's said who ever yields it shall be victorious in every conflict"

Jayden looked at the blade, it had a lot of history, Jayden paid for the Blade as him and Maia left the establishment.

Jayden's symbiote formed a sheath on his back as he placed the blade inside, Thank God for Ravager cause this claymore is heavy. Maia and Jayden checked out the market district, it was quite lively even with the war.

Maia smiled she enjoyed spending this time with Jayden, he is a clueless kid but he has a good heart and strong will. Maia wished she met Jayden when she was still a village girl back then.

Jayden and Maia went back to the barracks as he stretched as his spine did a satisfying pop at even Maia heard it. "That's much better"

Maia laughed, "Ya know with your skin tone people think your a Dark Elf" She snickered as Jayden frowned.

"Haha laugh it up" he pouted as Maia laughed then settled down, as she walkes to Jayden.

Maia smirked a bit "Care to spar with the Queen of Mercenaries?" She says a bit cocky which Jayden returned the smirk as he drew his new weapon.

"Okay let's play" He bend his knees laying the flat part of his weapon as he held it pointing it at Maia as she drew her twin blades.

"Let's go!" They both say as they rush each other clashing their blades together. Maia held her blades in a X motion as Jayden pushed his weight against Maia's whose boots were sliding against the ground.

Drawing one of her blades back as she slashes for Jayden's side as he took notice and jump back and Maia kneed him in the liver.

Jayden eyes widen big as he place one hand on his body as he coughs hard. 'R-Ravager!' **_'We're healing'_**

After shaking his head as he continue to stand suprising Maia, "You took a liver shot and still moving"

Jayden wheezed a bit "Y-Yeah" still ready himself as he thrust the blade at Maia as she slide her blade against his as she swung the other one but Jayden ducked and grabbed her legs and lightly slammed her on her back.

"Tsh! ow" Maia rubbed her head as Jayden helped her up. "Uh sorry about that" Jayden said as Maia patted his shoulder accepting his apology.

Maia began to wonder about the torture Jayden went through when we was at the Wraith.

"Jayden your scars may I see them?" She asked as she watched Jayden hesitate as his symbiote showed off his chest area but kept the pants. Maia looked at him; he had some muscles, but scars were a good amount.

Alicia was right he had one on his chest, his sides had some bruises and cuts on the stomach, Maia lightly touch his slash mark on his touch which made him jump back.

"Oh! Jayden I'm sorry does it hurt?" She says a bit worried she may of hurt him as Jayden shook his head.

"No it's just a girl never touched me before more or less anyone I was a blacksheep and uhh not really any friends" He says rubbed the back of his as Maia touched his scar again but he didn't jolt as she rubbed it.

"I've have my own scars from Mercenary work and from my past" She says as Jayden tilted his head as he asked.

"What happened" he asked as Maia sighed as she told him how she lived in a village and it was overrunned and how Volt and his saved her and she joined them. Soon after she left and created her own band of Mercenaries and how she gained the Title as Queen of Mercenaries as Volt was the King of Mercenaries.

Jayden nodded and is glad to hear Maia's backstory and is getting more to know her even more.

Her fingers tracing his scars, Jayden's heart raced a bit Maia's fingers were soft on his body and he felt a bit embarrassed then Maia spoke out.

"Jayden are you a...Virgin?" Jayden's shoulders hunched fast.

"I...yes I am" He says looking down as his face became beet red as Maia held his face up.

"Don't worry big sister Maia will help you" she says confusing Jayden but when she kissed him his eyes widen big as his blush burned his face.

**_'Hahaha'_** Ravager laughed, as Maia took Jayden's arms and placed them on his hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jayden did kiss back but still a shocked from it, their tongues danced in each other's mouths, Jayden held his grip tightly on Maia's sides as he brought her into him.

Maia was suprised but moaned in the kiss as Jayden's hands rubbed down her thight as he picked her up. Their kiss continuted for a while then they broke it.

**_(Alright Lemon begins)_**

Feeling a bit frisky Jayden's teeth grew sharp cause of the symbiote as he bite Maia's neck causing the Queen of Mercenaries to gasp and moan in pleasure.

Jayden did drew a bit of blood as he licked it knowing Ravager is bloodthirsty (Again no pun intended) Maia moaned more as her legs wrapped around Jayden's waist.

Her eyes snapped open as she looked at Jayden biting down on her zipper of her vest and was drawing it slowly down, Maia was a bit frustrated that he's teasing her but it also excited her, as her breasts became exposed Jayden licked and suckled onto her nipple causing Maia to moan louder.

"Ah Fuck Yes~" Maia quivered, she never so sensitive til now, Jayden lightly kissed Maia's navel and ran his fingers into her vest as he rubbed her warm, wet area causing Maia to quiver more.

"Mmm ahh~" Maia shudder, chills ran up her spine as she moaned. Jayden started to pull down her vest leaving her expose and showing some of her scars as she covered them.

Jayden moved her arms and kissed them as he continute to rub fast as Maia moabed more her breath becoming hotter.

Maia shot her head back as she blushed and bite her lip as she release her juices, "Ngggh~" Jayden pulled his fingers back as he held Maia's legs as the symbiote pulled back from his groin area as Jayden held his member and slide into Maia as she moan and clenched onto Jayden tightly.

Jayden kissed Maia's cheek as he began to move inside of her. Jayden and Maia panted as they were very close to each other both of them were feeling good.

Maia held Jayden's face as she kissed him again as he held Maia close kissing her back as his movement was slow but hard and Maia loved every moment of this.

Pulling back from the kiss as Maia moaned more, "J-Jayden~" "Maia~" They moaned their names as Jayden moved faster pumping into Maia.

"Ahhh ahh Jayden!~" She clinged to Jayden as he held her tightly "Maia~" Jayden released his seed inside of Maia as she moan loudly.

Panting hard as Jayden pulled out, He stroked Maia's hair back as she smiled and closed her eyes as Jayden carried her into a bed and laid with her as they slept.

Jayden woke up a hour later and found Maia still sleeping as he pulled the blanket on her allowing her to sleep as Jayden fixed himself and walked closing the door as he walk then ran.

Shooting his webbing as he swung to a roof and ran faster and high jumped to a further one as he dropped down quietly and walked.

He strolled down a alleyway as he felt a presence following him as he looked and saw the same drunk from yesterday with some buds.

"Your going to pay for yesterday punk!" he shouted as he held a knife and the others held blades and blunts.

Ravager masked Jayden's face and voice, **_"If you value yourself lives then run"_** They didn't listen as they rush at him. Jayden fists morphed into spiked brass knuckles as he dodged from one the blunts and uppercutted the first bum.

The Second one grabbed Jayden from behind and held his arms back as he struggled and slammed the back of his head into his nose and flipped him over his over.

One of the bums held a machete and ran at Jayden who simply kicked him in the stomach as he flew into a stone wall.

The leader of the bums slashed at Jayden but Jayden/Ravager grabbed his arm and snapped it.

"Arrgh!" He shouted as Ravager held his throat and beared his teeth. **_"Next Time We will eat your arms, your legs and your face and you'll be a armless legless faceless body"_** The bum shook in fear as Ravager threw him into his friends as they carried their friend and left.

**_"Punk-asses"_** He says and climbed up the wall as he clinged to the wall and looked over Ken as it began to pour rain.

The rain beat down on Jayden, but he didn't care nor did Ravager, they enjoyed the rain it was soothing to them.

**_Random here, yes I am doing the harem and next chapter will be your regular Kuroinu killing chapter, there will a new lemon soon so guys please help me out. Who should be in the next lemon and what Black Dog or Collobrator you want dead I mean Beasley is dead so that leaves Hicks, Kin, Michelle, Grave, Shamuhaza I may of forgotten some so let me know if I did. Next Chapter will be up in a bit_**


	14. Chapter 14, The Hidden Enemy

Jayden enjoyed looking at the sky, it was beautiful. Getting up as he walked back to the Palace, inside he greeted the servants.

Celestine looked at her knight as she smiled, "Sir Jayden good to see you" Jayden smiled and bowed to her "You as well my lady"

Celestine smile was warm as well as her personality, "Oh Sir Jayden if you be so kind can you go awaken Olga?" Jayden nodded as he walked through the corridor as he greeted the Dark Elven Knights who greeted him back.

Jayden walked inside as he watch Olga as she was asleep, Jayden admit she is very beautiful; quietly step over to Olga as he placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shoo her.

"Lady Olga it's morning time to wake up" He says gently as Olga let out a cute moan as she open one eye behind her raven like hair.

"Mmm Sir Jayden" She yawned, before Jayden could talk again Olga threw her arms around Jayden pulling him into the bed as she snuggled him more.

Jayden blushed as his face was smoothered in Olga's chest, She fell asleep once more. Jayden struggled for air as he moved as he was on top of Olga.

Jayden felt a murderous aura as he turned his head and spots Chloe who was glaring daggers at him. Jayden gulped hard.

"U-Uhh I can explain" He says pushing himself up as Chloe narrowed her red eyes and drew one her daggers as she quietly dash at Jayden, but Ravager tendril wrapped around her tightly subuding her.

Chloe struggled as Jayden to wake Olga who finally awoken. She yawned and smirked at Jayden "Sir Jayden you naughty boy~" her ear twitched as she looked at Chloe who was still entwined.

'Ravager release her' Ravager did so as Chloe shook her body as she held her dagger but Olga stopped her. "Chloe sheath your blade" Chloe looked at Olga, "But Mistress"

Olga sighed "Chloe do I have to punish you like last time?" she says as Chloe shivered "Forgive me Mistress"

Soon enough a Dark Elven Maid came in and bowed "Good Morning Lady Olga, Lady Chloe and Sir Jayden"

Olga stretched her arms, "Good Morning Dala"

Jayden got off the bed aa quickly as he can as he cleared his throat, "L-Lady Olga, Lady Celestine wished for me to make sure your up"

Olga yawned one last time, "How sweet of her mm, tell me Sir Jayden do you have a personal reason why you came here?~" She says batting her eyelashes.

Jayden stiffen his posture, "N-No My Lady" He walked to informed Celestine, who thanked Jayden. Jayden walked as he went into the garden area as he saw Prim sitting on a bench as he approached her and spat with her.

"Lady Prim" Prim blinked her eyes and looked at Jayden as she smiled.

"Sir Jayden a pleasant Suprise" The pair sat on the bench and looked at the beauty of the garden. "These flowers are quite beauitful don't you agree Sir Jayden?"

Jayden nodded "Yeah they are beautiful" He picked one up as he hand it to Prim as she took it and smiled as her cheeks flushed a bit.

"Lady Prim how do view this war" He asks as Prim looked down biting her lip as Jayden started to feel bad. "Lady Prim, I'm sorry if I offened you"

Prim placed her gloved finger on his lips to hush him, "No it's okay you did save me from The Mortadella Brothers, Sir Jayden I only wish to help in this cause I don't wish to be a spectator" She looked into his eyes.

Jayden swallowed a bit, he knows Prim is adorable and so does Ravager, "Lady Prim, your strong in your own way you just gotta find your courage and show your ready for the challenge"

Prim looked at Jayden as her eyes sparkled as she smiled and hugged him tightly which he hugged her back.

"Your a very kind hearted person Sir Jayden" Prim says as Jayden slowly rubbed her back as he said "Thank you Princess Prim"

The two separated from their hug which Jayden closed his eyes and smiled as Prim smiled and had a faint blush on her cheeks.

Jayden excused himself as he left the the Garden and step into a library and grabbes one of the books and read it.

"Pardon me Sir could help me reach for that book?" Jayden looked at a old man with glasses, red noble hat, green pants and what looks like scholar clothing.

"Of course Sir" Jayden grabbes book and handed it to him; "Thank you, I'm Claus Leviathan, Claudia's husband" he smiled as Jayden shook his hand.

"Jayden Reese" Jayden says as the two exchange some knowledge. "Thank you Sir Leviathan" Jayden says as Claus smiled "And you as well Sir Reese"

Jayden placed the book he read back as he went outside into the courtyard and caught with Claudia who greeted him.

"Sir Jayden have you been practicing?" She asks as Jayden straighten himself, "I have Lady Claudia, quite vigorously"

Claudia nodded and patted his shoulder before dismissing him. "Don't strain yourself Sir Jayden"

Jayden nodded as he walked and greeted the townspeople. Jayden felt quite happy until he saw a couple of beaten men so he ran over and found Maia and Luu Luu in a open brawl.

Jayden over and got between the two sides, "Whoa whoa what's going on here?" One of the men spoke out "That little bitch broke my friend's hand!" Luu Luu puffed her cheeks as she became angry but it still made her adorable.

Maia pointed out, "That asshat was touching and gropping us!"

arguments came both sides as Jayden rubbed his temples, as Ravager hissed. "Okay Enough!" Jayden shouted as he continuted to rub his temples.

He sighed, "Okay Sirs, if you would kindly leaves this women alone?" he says as kindly as possibly. "Hell No! those bitches need to pay you should get out of here kid!" The big man shouted.

Jayden narrowed his eyes, "Sir please cease and desist" his voice starts turning hostile.

The big man grabbed Jayden's collar as Luu Luu and Maia were ready to fight but Jayden slammed his head into his nose as he release Jayden and he elbows the the big man into his liver and roundhouse kicks him.

Maia and Luu Luu look in complete awe, Jayden cracks his knuckles, "Well?" he says the group grab their friend and leave.

Jayden turned to Maia and Luu Luu, "You girls okay?" he says.

Luu Luu grabbed his arm, "Whoa you were a beast!" she says cheerfully.

Maia rubbed his shoulders, "Wow your stronger then I thought"

Jayden chuckled having two girls on him and he felt a bit popular, As they walked through Ken a Carriage with a family crest, and a rather fat nobleman, his clothes hardly cover his fat belly.

"Maia my love!" he said as Jayden looked at Maia who looked away as she was gritten her teeth.

Jayden leaned down to Luu Luu, "Uh Luu Luu whose he?" He asks as Luu Luu looked at Jayden; "He's Michelle Pantielle a member of the noble Pantielle family"

He looked at Jayden, "Oh Maia whose this peasant?" Jayden began to narrow his eyes as Ravager slowly crawled up his body. **_'Shall we kill this pig?_**'No'

Maia spoke out, "He's not a peasant Michelle, this is Jayden Reese and he's" Jayden cut her off "I'm her boyfriend"

Maia looked at Jayden with widen eyes as she blushed like crazy, Luu Luu shaked trying her hardest not to laugh.

Michelle narrowed his eyes, "I-Impossible how can a mere low life like you sweep someone as beautiful as Maia off her feet"

Jayden smirked, "Skills fat boy skills" Michelle was ready to argue til a knight bearing the same family crest.

"Michelle what the hell are you doing?!" He looked a bit older and had blonde hair as Michelle but he was more slim.

"Who are you Sir Knight?" Jayden asked as he looked at him.

"I am Lionel Pantielle, this idiot's brother and you are?" he asked which Jayden responded, "Jayden Reese"

The knight shook his hand, "Sir Reese the one who rescused Lady Olga from the Dogs, it's a honor, please forgive my idiot brother"

Jayden nodded as Lionel turned to Michelle, "Now father was us back to the family house now Michielle" he says walking away.

Jayden walked with Maia and Luu allowing to go ahead of him as he talked to Michelle, "If you come anywhere near Maia...**_And We'll bite your face off!"_** Jayden ways as Ravager shows himself bearing teeth before morphing back to Jayden "Ciao"

Jayden walked away and noticed some guards as he approached them. "What happened?"

One of the guards looked at him, "Possibly Sabotage, some weapons are missing and a few spell books" Jayden nodded and walked back to the Palace to notify Celestine.

**_Next Day_**

Jayden noticed Lionel and Michelle with Celestine as he approached them, "Lady Celestine, Sir Lionel and Michelle"

Celestine bite her lip, "Sir Jayden, it seems Master Pantielle was assassinated last night" Jayden narrowed his eyes.

Lionelle nodded, "Yes it seems our father killed and we are investigating, I'm however the heir to the Pantielle family since I'm the oldest"

Jayden nodded, "Sir Lionel allow me to help with investigation" Lionel bowed "Thank you Sir Jayden"

Lionel and Michelle left as Jayden knows Michelle was glaring at him but Jayden couldn't care anymore less.

"Sir Jayden, I ask of you to find this assassin" Celestine told her knight as he nodddd, "It shall be done my lady"

Jayden left the establishment.

**_Pantielle's homestead_**

Inside Jayden looked around with Lionel, "How was he killed?" he asked as Lionel searched the room.

"He was found from complete blood loss, the cuts were surgical" Lionel says still hurt from the loss of his father.

Jayden sensed something as he moved a drawer and found a surgical knife as Lionel took notice of it.

"The knife" Lionel said.

Jayden examined the knife throughly, it was clean so who ever used it also cleaned it as well.

"It's left handed" Lionel said.

Jayden felt something off as he looked and saw a crossbow as it gets fired at Lionel.

Jayden pushed him out of the way as thr bolt hit his chest as Jayden slammed his back into the wall and yanks the bolt out of his chest.

"Sir Jayden are you alright?" Lionel said as he help Jayden up. "I'm fine luck my suit protected me but we have to find that assassin"

The pair chased for the assassin as they come apart two pathways in the mansion. Jayden went left and Lionel went right.

Strangly both ways met at the main wall, they look around for the assassin.

Jayden snaps his head to the shadows as he shot webbing from his fingerd as it latches on the hidden assassin as he yanks him out and pins him down as Lionel drew his blade.

The panicked assassin looked at them. "Why did you kill Master Pantielle?" Jayden demanded to know as Lionel held his sword.

The assassin bite something his mouth as he shook and foamed from his mouth as Jayden and Lionel back as he died.

"Cyanide" Jayden said.

Soon the guards cleaned the body out as Lionel and Jayden just last their main supspect.

Jayden was called back to Celestine as he bowed, "Lady Celestine?" Celestine looked at Jayden.

"Sir Jayden Maia and Luu Luu are at Ansur , It seems The Black Dogs are Besieging Ansur as we speak, I want you to lift the siege" She looked at Jayden as he nodded.

**_Ansur_**

Maia sat with her company as her blade was bloodied as she sighed and got up "Alright you lot! you have show these dogs who really in charge! Luu Luu and her half lings need our help now let's deal some real damage to these Black Dogs!"

Maia's group cheered as they open the doors and engage the dogs and hope for a relive force.

**_Sorry this is taking long guys I'm just excited cause my band Sabaton is releasing their new album in june and their first song Bismarck was teased on Youtube I'm going nuts._**


	15. Chapter 15, Blood for Blood

Jayden rode for Ansur, he has to be fast and ready. His new strapped to his back as the written on the blade glow.

**_'What's the plan Jayden?' _**'Kill every last Dog we see' Jayden and Ravager talked to each other, They weren't alone; They brought with them a relieve force.

Ten Thousand Troops; Claudia led her Dawn Templars, Kuro led his Dark Elven Elite Lionel led his family most elite soldiers and Alicia lead loyal knights of Feoh and rest were troops from Feoh and Ken.

The Gates of Ansur were in their reach, The Liberation of Ansur has begun.

"Kuro have your elite take out any demon or greenskins!" Jayden shouted as Kuro nodded, "Alicia have your troops engage small groups of the Dogs and save as many townspeople as you can!"

Alicia drew her blade, "On it!"

Jayden looked at Claudia, "Lady Claudia have your Dawn Templars back up Alicia in case of a counterattack!" Claudua smiled as she nodded.

"I'll try to find Maia and Luu Luu" Jayden turns his to Lionel, "Lionel once we take Ansur we may need to prepare for a another siege knowing this guys won't let up"

Lionel saluted him.

The Alliance began their siege of Ansur; Jayden rode as he drew his blade and sever a Orge's head and two Kuroinus in half.

'This sword is amazing plus with Symbiotic strength I feel like a real warrior' _**'Left!'** _Jayden dodged a bolt throwing his knife into the crossbow man head.

Jayden got off his horse and ran as he shot out his webbing and swings around and dropped to help a wounded soldier.

"Get behind me!" Jayden shouted as the soldier held a child and nodded.

"Kill him!" The Kuroinus shouted and attack him all at once, Serrated tendrils came out of his back as they whip and slash open the Dogs with ease.

"Go! if you see a Dark Elf or Lady Claudia or Alicia stay by them!" he shouts as the guard knowed and carried the child running.

Jayden continuing searching for Maia and Luu Luu, it was hard as for everything is on fire, and symbiotes hate fire. Jayden/Ravager helped many wounded soldiers and civilians but some still died from blood loss and even women were about to be violated some were saved by Jayden but sometimes he was to late.

Jayden huffed as one hand was claws as it gripped the head of a dead dog and and his sword was impaled into a imp.

The siege was driving him insane, he's unable to save everyone, but it's like chess to win you have to check the king.

Jayden spotted a hurt Half ling preparing to be raped as he ran as fast as he could.

"Nooo please don't!!" The Half Ling cried as the Kuroinus held her down as one of them pry open her legs as he grinned "Hold still don't ruin your freshly goods"

The Half Lings tears fell as her virginity was about to taken til a black, red and white creature attacked her attackers.

**_"If a lady says no she means no!" _**Ravager shouted as he bite into merc's neck as he died quickly.

"Holy shit!! what is that thing?!"

"Is that a fucking demon?!"

Ravager grinned as his claws came out and he grew spikes on his upper arms, **_"We're not a demon We are Ravager!" _**He says ripping into them as they screamed.

The Half Ling curled into a ball as she shivered, blood splatter a bit on her and she looked as the beast at it approached her.

She shook as she cried quietly then she stopped as she felt her hair being stroked as she looked at the beast as it held her chin and wiped her tears away.

Ravager stared at the Half Ling as he scooped her up as she gasped and shivers, **_"Your safe little one they won't hurt you anymore"_**

The Half Ling clinged to the Klyntar tightly, Ravager held her and rocked her gently, The Half Ling fell asleep; She was as adorable as Luu Luu.

Ravager ran as he made it to a healer's tent and place her down and cover with a blanket.

Ravager continue his search and killing spree, these Dogs were getting on his nerves.

The other side of Ansur, Alicia commanded her unit as she slashed one of the mercs in her way, "Let's go push them out of Ansur!" Alicia wiped her forehead from sweat but kept fighting.

"Lady Claudia, We're routing Black Dogs" One of her Dawn Templars as Claudia nodded "Good press forward, Lionel's men need support and sooner we push these traitors back the better!"

Claudia and her Templars marched to help Lionel.

Jayden climed up the walls as he web swinged and heard some battling as he dropped down and met up with Luu Luu.

"Sup Luu Luu" he says as Luu Luu swings her axe into a Greenskin's head as she grinned "Finally the relieve forces have arrived, these sons of bitches were getting annyoing" Jayden nodded as he and Luu Luu start doing numbers on the Black Dogs.

After the fight Jayden picked up Luu Luu and web swung as she gasps in shock and clings to him for safetly.

Going to the Alliance's army as he drops off Luu Luu, "Luu Luu where's Maia?" he asked as Luu Luu lookes at him with a sad look.

"S-She got captured...I-I'm sorry" She says sniffling as her tears fall and Jayden just hugs her tightly which Luu Luu cries hard into his shoulder.

Luu Luu calmed down as Jayden rubbed her head which felt good to her, "I'm going to get her back have the rest of your army to townsquare and hold position"

"Sir Jayden!" Jayden turned his head and met up with Alicia and Claudia. "Lady Claudia and Alicia, where's Lionel and Kuro?"

"Lionel's forces taken the gates and Kuro's forces taken the barracks" Claudia said as Jayden noddes "Good to see you two are unharmed"

One of the soldiers ran to them, "Lady Alicia, Lady Claudia and Sir Jayden; we gained knowledge that Michelle Pantielle is responible for siege and assassination of Master Pantielle and Volt is in the main fort as we speak"

Lionel gritted his teeth "Michelle that damn bastard betrayed his own family"

Alicia tighten her grip on her hilt of her blade, "Volt won't escape us"

Luu Luu looked at Jayden a bit scared "U-Uh Jayden?"

The group looked at Jayden as his eyes were widen and held a death glare as he started walking and running. "Jayden!" Alicia called out to him.

Jayden's fury grew as well as Ravager's, Michelle Pantielle a traitor and Volt a leader of rapists and child molesters, Ravager growled as he made it to the main doors and crashed them down as he stormed.

Then he saw the man who filled his anger and fury, Volt, King of Mercenaries and Leader of the Black Dogs. Volt looked at Jayden over his shoulder as he turned around and looked at Jayden.

Jayden had his face covered as he and Ravager were in feral mode, **_"Give...us...back...Maia..."_** He said slowly as he beared his teeth. Volt drew his sword, "You'll have to kill me first boy"

**_"Fine by us"_** Ravager drew his Claymore as Volt led out a warcry and Ravager snarled as they rushed each other clashing their blades.

Volt swung his sword fast despite it's size as Ravager block and counter his attacks and clawed up Volt's chest, "Greeh!" Volt smashed his fist into his eye as Ravager roared kicked Volt back.

Volt grabbed Jayden's shoulders as he headbutted the youngman drawing blood but Jayden's hood snapped on Volt's head like a Venus Fly Trap crushing Volt's head drawing more blood as Volt prys open the hood and backs up.

'This damn kid is tough and his attire is alive' Volt mentally said as he ripped a piece of Ravager off as it crawls on him.

Volt gritted his teeth as far as he knew it would kill him but it bonded on him and gained him a Symbiote.

Volt smirked, "Now let's play kiddo" Ravager roared as well as Volt's as they collied.

Punches flew into each other as they bite, kicked and slammed each other, Volt was strong with his Symbiote as he starts prying Ravager off of Jayden as they both screamed.

Jayden grabbed his mystic sword and he wished he had a torch and so the sword let on fire so Jayden swung it slashing Volt.

Volt cried in pain as his symbiote screamed and Jayden grabbed the symbiote and tore it off as it bonded back to him as he threw Volt into a stone wall and pumpled him.

Volt bleed as he grabbed a rocknabd smacked him off as he ran through a secret passage before Ravager could kill him so Ravager roared in anger.

He sniffed the air and gained Maia's scent so He ran upstairs and slammed through the door as he looked at Michelle as he was preparing to have his way with Maia.

**_"Get...Away...From...Her"_** He hissed as his tongue rolled out as Michelle backed up and Ravager back handed him hard as Michelle became a whimper fat man.

Ravager tore the chains off of Maia, as She had tears in her eyes as she hugged the Klyntar tightly, he hugged back and sniffed her she smelt of blood, sweat and...Ravager eyes narrowed dangerously low as he began to snarl more feral as he strechted his arm and grabbed Michelle's throat.

**_"Your punishment has only begun"_** Ravager says ready to devor Michelle.

**_Ansur has been liberated_**

**_The Alliance - Low Causalities_**

**_The Black Dogs - Heavy_**

**_Outcome - Ansur liberated, many guards and civilians are being treated, Volt has escaped, Michelle Pantielle is charged with Collabo_****_rating and is currently awaiting trial, Maia and Luu Luu were saved, Maia is undergoing mental treatment._**


	16. Chapter 16, Spiteful

The Dungeon echoed with groans of the prisoners, as groans went silent as Jayden and Lionel walked passed the cells.

Michelle Pantielle, blacksheep of the Pantielle family, traitor to the Crown, Blackdog Collabator sat in his cell wearing rags and he looked up to see his brother Lionel.

"Dear brother I-" He says but Lionel backhands him. "Don't touch me...Michelle I Lionel Pantielle Lord of the Pantielle House hereby brand you Michelle as a traitor and no longer a Pantielle" Lionel says.

Michelle cries out, "Y-You can't please! Lionel! What of Mother?!" he shouted as Lionel shot him a deadly glare.

"She doesn't want to see you again" Lionel leaves as Jayden entered and looked at a Sniveling Michelle.

**_"How pathetic, a grown man crying like a child for mommy...You made your choice Michelle"_** Jayden's voice became Ravager's.

Michelle backed up, "Y-Your a demon!" he shook as Jayden face grinned as it reformed to Ravager's **_"Noo...We are Ravager"_**

The guards tried to block out Michelle screams, as the new guard shook in terror even the harden veterans did as well.

The screams ceased, Jayden left the cell and dungeon as the guards went to Michelle's cell.

One of the guards threw up, it was a mess. Blood splatter the walls as well as limbs, they couldn't tell what piece was Michelle or where it began nor ended.

Jayden grabbed some ale as he slammed the whole drink down and finishes as it put the drink back.

Jayden walkes through the Palace's halls as his symbiote pulled away from his face. His eyes were darken he was tired, he couldn't sleep last night.

The screams of dying soldiers and civilians, women being violated and scent he found on Maia burnes his nostrils. Jayden breathed slowly and pulled his hood up.

He can still taste some blood on his tongue, either it was his or the Kuroinus it didn't matter to him all blood taste the same.

"Oof!" "Tsh!" Jayden accidentally bumped into Celestine, Celestine blinked her eyes "Sir Jayden are you alright?" she says in a calm tone.

Her hand reached for Jayden as he flinched which surprised her "S-Sir Jayden it's me Celestine" She says holding his shoulder, Jayden didn't say a word.

A bit scared Celestine pulled Jayden's hoodie down as she looked at him, his eyes were tired she wanted relieve him from his stress.

Celestine placed her hand on his cheek as she looked at him, "Sir Jayden.." Jayden looked at her as he leaned in her hand gently.

"I'm fine Lady Celestine..." he says before leaving as Celestine rubbed her arm and looked down. Celestine bite her lip she can sense Jayden's stress and spite it worries her deeply.

Jayden went outside and looked up, it was somewhat cloudly with maybe a chance of rain.

Jayden walked as he spat on a bench lowered his head and closed his eyes.

**_Moments later..._**

Jayden was awoken by someone placing their hand on his shoulder and gently shook him gently. He woke up and looked at Alicia and Prim, the two help stand him up and held his hands and walked him.

Jayden said nothing as he sat on a bench with Alicia and Prim. Prim held his arm and Alicia held his hand tightly, Jayden felt a bit better now.

"Sir Jayden are you fairing alright?" Prim asked, as she looked Jayden who simply smiled.

"I'm okay Lady Prim" he says but even Ravager knows he's lying.

Alicia firm her grip on Jayden's hand tightly, "Sir Jayden please just call us Alicia and Prim" Jayden shifted a bit but nodded.

Alicia and Prim sat with Jayden, neither of them could say it but Jayden is very important to them.

**_Before meeting with Jayden_**

_Alicia looked outside of the window as Prim approached her lovely cousin, _"Alicia sister what's troubling you?"

_Alicia looked her adorable cousin as she held her hands with hers, _"Prim I just worry about Sir Jayden, he help us during the two sieges of Feoh, and he hasn't been himself since Ansur"

_Prim nodded as she look at Jayden, _"Alicia do you um have a crush on Sir Jayden?"

_Alicia blinked as she held her cousin's hands, _"I-I do..Prim" Prim hugged her cousin as she looked at him "I-I as well"

_The pair hugged before going to find Sir Jayden._

**_Back to the present_**

Jayden enjoyed being sandwiched two girls it felt amazing, Ravager knows Jaydan was a bit perverted but he had limits.

Jayden walked with Alica and Prim through the town and checked out merchants.

It was fun til Jayden bumped into a Elf. "Ouch!" "Ah!" Jayden helped her up, "You okay?"

The Elf took his hand and got up, "Yes I'm okay...Sir Jayden?" The Elf blinked her eyes as Jayden was baffled, "Ms. Riverwood?"

They blinked, "Ms. Riverwood what are you doing in Ken?" Jayden asked as she dusts herself off "I open my bookstore here in town"

They chatted as Alicia and Prim watched, "Ms. Riverwood? perhaps she a friend of Sir Jayden" Prim said as Alicia closed her eyes and nodded.

Jayden and Holley bid each other farewell as Jayden walked and enjoyed the entire day with Prim and Alicia as he then escorted him back to the palace.

**_Night has approached_**

Jayden walked and saw a carriage approach and a old man stepped out as he approached Jayden, "You must be Sir Jayden yes?" Jayden tilt his head.

"I am Sir?" he asked as the old man smiled.

"I am Sir John Mandeville" Jayden shook his hand as Celestine approached him as she nodded, "Sir Mandeville it's honor come we have much to discuss"

The old man nodded and followed Celestine as Jayden went for a walk.

Jayden can sense someone following him as he cut into alleyway and laid against and began to camouflage with the bricks. (Legit Klyntar ability)

As the hooded figure looked around, Jayden attacked and shoved his stalker's back into a wall who let out a feminie grunt as Jayden arm morphed into claws.

**_"Not wise to tail ussss" _** Pulling the hood off to reveal...Chloe? Chloe stared at him which dumbfounded Jayden and Ravager.

"Chloe?" "Jayden"

He let go of her, "Why are you tailing me? I haven't done anything to Lady Olga" Chloe eyes narrowed "That's not why I'm here...we can't trust Sir John Mandeville"

Jayden folded his arms "Why?"

Chloe clenched her fists and Jayden can tell she is angry, "Because that...that bastard is my father and my first tormentor!" She shouted causing his eyes to widen.

"What..?" he said as the rain began to pour.


	17. Chapter 17, Daddy Dearest

**_Random here guys after this and I start doing the Hellspawn of Eostia squel I'll do one or two normal Kuroinu Rebellion fics but don't worry I'll go back to your regular stories._**

Jayden and Chloe stared at each other, Chloe told Jayden her entire backstory and needless to say Jayden was shocked and more or less pissed.

Jayden and Chloe walked but they know they can't do anything, cause Sir Mandeville isn't collaborating with The Black Dogs even if he did torture Chloe much to their dismay. Jayden looked around and went to the barracks til they met up with a solider.

"Lt. Howen" Jayden said as he saluted which the Guard returned. "Lady Celestine wishes to speak with you Sir Jayden"

Jayden and Chloe followed the guard to Celestine.

"Sir Jayden, our scouts have found a Black Dog camp near the outskirts of Ken, I want you to find any information and if possible prevent them from gaining any ground" Celestine says as Jayden nodded and spoke.

"My Lady, May I ask of Chloe to accompany me on this objective, She's fast and silent so she'll make a great ally" He says which made Chloe looked at him she never had a human speak so highly of her.

Celestine smiled, "Very well what do you think Olga?"

Jayden snapped his eyes to Olga, he didn't realize she was there as she smirked at Jayden. "Hmm I think it's a good idea for the two"

Jayden and Chloe looked down in embarressment. Soon the pair walked from the two Queens.

Jayden and Chloe rode for this Kuroinu base camp, Jayden popped his neck as Chloe rides by his side.

"I can smell some burning wood" Jayden said as Chloe nodded and spur her horse as they rode faster before dismounting.

Tall grass hide them well enough to sneak upon the camp. The camp had at least twenty human Kuroinus and five Hobgoblins.

Chloe shivered in disgust as Jayden looked at her and whispered "You okay?"

Chloe looked at him as she shook her head, "Those disgusting things defiled me" her tone was quiet with some venom.

Jayden nodded yet his closed mouth hid his gritted his teeth as he looked at the camp.

"What do we do capture them?" Chloe asked Jayden who pulled his hoodie up.

"Hm? Capture? I was thinking of killing them where they stand" He replies which Chloe drew her dagger and nodded.

They quietly ran into the camp, Chloe jumped on one of the mercs as she slit his throat before he could react and Jaydan threw his knife into a suprised merc next to her.

They nodded and continute to stealth assault through the camp. Chloe went to one of the Hobgoblins and slit his neck wide enough to where it's head began to roll.

Jayden's tendrils killed few mercs and one Hobgoblin in their sleep, cowardice maybe but the Kuroinu don't fight fair so why should they?

One of the Hobgoblin noticed Jayden and rushed at him roaring but Jayden's fist morphed into brass knuckles with spikes as he clocked the beast into it's jaw to silence it.

Jayden and Chloe looked at each other and nodded. Jayden approached a chest and opened it as he grabbed and read it causing Ravager to snarl.

"What is it?" Chloe looked at him placing her hand on her hip as Ravagee morphed his head from Jayden's shoulder.

**_"It seeems your Daddy is a Bad Doggy not just him a but few nobles in Ken" _**he says as Chloe narrowed her eyes. "I knew it! that son of a bitch!" she says and kicks a corpse. Then winched as she held her foot and jumped a bit.

"Ow ow ow!" she cried in pain as Jayden sighed and carried her on his back taking her by surprise. Jayden walked as she held onto him tightly.

They returned to their horses and rode back for Ken to Inform as they rode for Ken; They are ambushed, Chloe and Jayden fought the attackers dealing some serve damage to them.

A Berserker Orc smashed into Jayden as he and the beast began to struggle as Chloe ran to his aid only to be held down by a another Greenskin.

"G-Get off of me!" She yelled, Jayden snarled as he bite into the orc as it roared in pain and heahbutted Jayden as it nose broke a bit but Jayden keep fighting.

Then a few Dogs came out and kicked and stomped on Jayden as he winced and growled, ready to Ravager lose but one of the mercs placed a torch on him causing him and Ravager to scream in pain and agony.

"Jayden!" Chloe cried out to him as he snd his Klyntar screamed in pain as Ravager oozed a bit but remained attached to him.

**_The Mandeville Homestead_**

Chloe and Ravager where taken to one of the Dogs Hideouts. Jayden woke in a cell with Chloe, Jayden hissed in pain but his wounds healed as Chloe sat with Jayden.

"Chloe are you okay?" He asked as he placed his hand on Chloe who looked at him and didn't even smack his hand away or call him an insult.

"I-I'm fine Jayden" She says, the two looked as the door open and Sir John Mandeville stepped in with hands behind his back, Chloe narrowed her eyes and beared her teeth.

"Chloe my beloved daughter" He says as Chloe called out "Fuck you!" Jayden blinked his eyes and looked at Chloe as she shook with such anger.

"Chloe I'm your father is that anyway to speak to me" He says but Chloe was fumming.

"My Father...you sold me into Slavery! I was used as a fucking sex toy! If my Mother was still alive she would wish for your death to be violent!" she yelled.

Sir John sighed and left as two Mercs grabbed Jayden and dragged him as he struggled, "Hey let me go!" Chloe tried to run but one of mercs hit her in the stomach as she coughed hard.

"J-Jayden..."

**_The other room_**

Jayden blocked their punches and kicks as they pumpled him, he can't get Ravager out because he still healing. "When we're done we'll enjoy that Dark Elf bitch" The mercs laughed which Jayden clenched his teeth so hard that he drew his own blood by biting his own cheek.

Jayden grabbed one of the merc's legs and broke it as he cried in pain and punched the other one in the groin as he winced.

Jayden grabbed one of their swords and hack them to pieces as he finished, he ran back to the cells and smashed into the door hard, The mercs held Chloe down they were about to 'Play with her'

"Hey!" Jayden yelled as he threw his blade into the merc as he rushed the two others.

"Oh shi-!" The merc yelled as Jayden smashed his fist through his chest and removes his hand and claws the last merc to death.

Chloe shook as Jayden picked her up as she clinged to him tightly. "I-I...I thought" She tries to speak but Jayden hugged and comfort her.

Chloe clinged to him a few more moments before releasing him, they grabbed their equipment and ran through the Mansion killing every guard and Black Dog in their path.

Jayden kicked open the door suprising Sir John Mandeville as he backed up even his two elite guard fell victim to the Symbiote and Dark Elf.

"C-Chloe please I'm your father!" John pleaded for his life as Chloe started at him with a glare and tears were held in her eyes. Jayden drew his mystic claymore as he handed it to Chloe who held in two hands.

"You...are...not...my...fucking...Father!" She yells and slams the sword onto the old man killing him in one slashed.

Sir John Mandeville is dead and he deserved it.

Chloe and Ravager left the mansion as Chloe held her arm tightly, "J-Jayden listen I...I know I give you a hard time...it's because I never met any good humans I've been tormented throughout my life and I hated my human bloodline" she says which Jayden nodded.

"I understand Chloe, look you don't have to like me but know I'm nothing like Volt or his little mob"

Chloe blushed as she looked at him as she try to speak, "Jayden I...I.." She growled in frustration as she grabbed him by his suit, "J-Just kiss me you jerk!"

Chloe kissed Jayden deeply which suprised him but he placed his hands onto her hips and kissed her back.

Jayden held her close as they kissed, Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck.

Chloe tears rolled down her cheeks but she didn't care, she just wanted to be safe and protected.

They pulled back from their kiss as Jayden moved her hair back as they walked to horse and got onto it.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly as she blushed as Jayden rode for Ken to inform the other Shields.

**_Time is of the essence_**.

**_Okay guys next chapter is the lemon so stay tune and Jayden is done with the Black Dog Collaborators, lets hope Celestine can control him before he lets loose Ravager._**


	18. Chapter 18 Judge, Jury, Excutineor

Jayden and Chloe made their way back to Ken, Chloe hugged herself against Jayden, her breasts squishing against his back, Jayden brushed his hand against Chloe's thigh to make sure she's seated well.

Chloe blushed as Jayden's hand stroked her thigh, the symbiote made his hand feel cold, this made her shiver a bit so she buried her face into his back and clenched her arms around his middle tightly.

**_'She's still a bit shaken' _**_'I know' **'She's scared Jay' **'I know' _Jayden and Ravager talked to each other.

Jayden still remembers when he first got his Symbiote ally and the crazy stuff they did before they came to Eostia.

Jayden looked and saw the walls of Ken, His horse slows down and brings it to the stables as he help Chloe off of the horse as he walks and Chloe held his hand tightly.

**_Throne room_**

Jayden kneeled, "And that's what happened, Sir John Mandeville was collaborating with the Rebels, and capture Chloe and I so we escape and Sir Mandeville is dead and with all respect my Lady...he deserves to die like the rest of this scum not only that but the letter spoke of other collaborators" Jayden spoke in a low cold voice enough to make The Goddess Reborn shiver.

"S-Still We're not cruel people Sir Jayden, you can't always play Judge, Jury and Executioner" Celestine says as Jayden nodded.

"I accept any form of Punishment" Jayden says surprising Celestine, "I've brought disrespect to you"

"Sir Jayden please don't say that! Your only stressing yourself and...I..I drag you into this war I should be the one to be punished" Celestine says with remorse.

"Lady Celestine, your the leader of this beautiful nation, please don't speak so low of yourself" Jayden says as he bows and leaves.

Celestine sighed sadly and removed her crown and held it, She believes she is only prolonging this forsaken war. Already so many have died and others are under mental treatment.

"Sir Jayden..." She says as Claudia approached Celestine, "My lady please keep your head held up high" Claudia tries to comfort her lady.

"I know Claudia..I only wish for Sir Jayden to rest" She says in a sad tone as she bite her lip and Claudia rest her hand on Celestine's shoulder.

"I know My Lady..I know" Claudia replied.

**_Town Square_**

Jayden pulled his hoodie up, but even with his face conceld; Alicia can tell it's him as she ran over to him.

"Jayden!" She shouted as he stoppes and looked at her, his face covered and all.

"Jayden hold up, Lady Claudia told me what has happen, Jayden listen you can't do this alone you have us" she says to help Jayden who merely stared at the Princess Knight.

"Hmp..okay" he walked and Alicia followed and noticed the letter, "Jayden?" she's hoping she'll get a reaction of him.

Jayden said nothing as he step into a church before telling her, "Wait here"

**_The Church_**

Jayden stepped inside, and steppes into a confession booth, "Forgive me Father for I have sinned, it's been years since my last confession"

The priest nodded, "Go on my son"

Jayden spoke, "I've always had a thrill when I fight, it chills and boils my blood I feel like I'm a tank, and when I draw my first blood I feel more alive"

As Jayden finished; The Priest wiped his forehead from sweat with a cloth as he shifted himself, "I see, well your absolved of thy sins my child" he says as Jayden smiles then grinned.

"Tell me father...do you enjoy watching those poor women tied to the tables as the imps prepare to ruin their innocents?"

The priest looked a bit shocked, "M-My child what are you talking about?" he says as he draws a hidden dagger.

"I wouldn't do that Father" His voice becomes cold making the Priest shiver a bit.**_ "Run"_** his last words as the Priest ran from the confession booth as a blackish red goo flows towards the priest.

The goo wrapped around the priest as he falls, "Nooo! release me demon!" he screamed.

**_"Nahahahaha! we love it when they scream" _**Ravager laughed and slammed the priest into the wall and Alicia ran in.

"Jayden stop!" she shouted as Jayden retracted Ravager and stood still crossing his arms. "Jayden why are you attacking Father McGregor" she says as Jayden clicked his tongue.

"He's one of the collaborators, he betrayed those nuns during the Siege of Feoh" Jayden says as he leans against the wall.

Alicia was baffled before she could speak a nun came out, "S-Sir Jayden is right, Father McGregor is collaborating with those rapists...forgive me I was force to keep silent" She says lowering her head.

Alicia narrowed her eyes drew her sword and pointed it at the Priest who held his hands up.

Soon after the Priest waa arrested and brought for questioning, Jayden walked as Alicia followed him.

Alicia sticked close to Jayden as they went to the upper class of Ken, Jayden walked past many people as they looked at him and mutter and gossip.

Alicia looked at them then Jayden, "Their scared of you" Jayden merely shrugged "Being feared sometimes feel better then being hated, sometimes people hate you for no reason til you give them a reason"

Jayden and Alicia went to home of Sir Penton, one of the nobles, rumors go around he assaults his own servants and blackmails his own son.

Jayden knocked on the door as Penton opened it, "Sir Reese, Lady Alicalia what an honor" Jayden said nothing and barged right in as Alicia followed.

"What is the meaning of this Sir knight?" He says as Jayden gave him the letter as he reads it.

"T-This is not possible I'm loyal to her Majesty!" he says however Alicia and Jayden aren't moved.

"Sir Penton come with us for questioning" Alicia says with authority, to which Penton began to refuse as Jayden step foward to him.

"You dare refuse Lady Artucus order old man?" He says in a slow hostile matter.

Penton backs up "Y-You can't do this your both breaking the law!" He says backing up as his guarda appear weapons drawn.

"Law?..**_I am the law_**" Jayden says as the guards rush him and Alicia draws her blade but Jayden punched and kicked the guards in the law leaving them bloody and unconscious.

Jayden cracked his knuckles as he chased after the fleeing Noble as Alicia followed.

"Halt!" One of the guards spoke out but Jayden smashed right into him as he flipped over Jayden.

Alicia kept following Jayden as she blinked her eyes, she knows Ravager and Jayden are strong together but that was Elite Class Guard and he's twice Jayden's size yet he flip him over as if he was a practice dummy.

Jayden stopped and slowly approached the man, "No more running **_Old Man_**" Both of his arms morphee into claws as he grabbed the old man's collar and dragged him to the balcony.

Alicia watched a part of her wants to stop Jayden but the other side knows of turn coats joining the Black Dogs so she can't take any chances.

"Let me go let me go!" He shouted as Jayden cracked a smirk **_"Very well"_** He throws the old man off of the balcony as he screamed.

Alicia dashed to the balcony and looked as he fell into a fountain unharmed, she looked at Jayden and followed him, "How did you know there was a fountain down there?" she asked

"We didn't" he says.

Outside, Jayden walked then stopped as Celestine looked at him with a suprised look. "Sir Jayden what are you doing?" she asks him.

"Lady Alicia and I are rounding up these turncoats, rooting them out before they could plan a another siege" Jayden responded as Celestine sighed.

"Thank you Sir Jayden, but please remember you can't do this alone" Celestine as she approach Jayden placing her hand onto his shoulder.

"I know thank you Lady Celestine" Jayden says.

Jayden walked Celestine back to the palace, "What is my punishment my lady?" Jayden says ignoring his symbiote's snickering and Celestine blinked and looked at Jayden.

"S-Sir Jayden don't say that..well I am little disappointed but you can't think that" Celestine says but Jayden stood his ground, "My lady I disobyed plesse I feel it's natural for this" he says.

Celestine shifted a bit and looked down and back to Jayden, "O-Okay, Ahem Sir Jayden for disobying your Queen's orders your punishment is umm G-Grounded yes!" She says holding her hands together.

Jayden lean close to the High Elf's face as she blushed a bit, "very well thank you* He says and walks into the Palace, Celestine held her chest and breathes hard. 'H-He was very close to me' she thought to herself.

Jayden walked through the halls as Kuro approached him, "Sir Jayden Lady Olga wants you in her quaters immediately" he said as Jayden nodded and walked to Olga's room.

When Jayden walked in, "Lady Ol-" he's cut off as a blindfold covers his eyes as he walked aimlessly but felt someone holding his arm.

"J-Jayden just relax please" the voicd told him, 'Chloe?' he thought and sat on something soft possibly a bed.

"Mmm my my Sir Jayden~" Another voice, 'Olga'

"Just relax and let us take care of you~" Olga says as she runs her hand slowly up Jayden's chest.

**_(Lemon Time)_**

Jayden laid down as Ravager snickers mentally, Jayden breathed slowly, as he felt Olga and Chloe kissing his neck and rubbing her hands against his chest.

Jayden relaxed as Olga kissed him deeply, Chloe watched blushing and biting her lip in jealously but arousal.

Olga pulled from the kiss as she smirked a bit, "Soo cute~" She says rubbing his chest as Chloe leaned down kissing Jayden, he returned the kiss as he did with Olga.

Chloe pulled from the kiss as the two Dark Elves tied his hands up, "Now let's get started~" Olga says.

Jayden shifted a bit as his pants got open and he shuddered feeling the warm and wetness of Olga's mouth on his private area as Chloe kissed him to lower his moans.

Olga moved her head slowly her tongue licking his member as if it was a lollipop, Jayden shifted as Chloe and his tongues danced with each other.

Jayden heard a pop, Olga rubbed his chest as she lick his neck giving him chill as he groans as Chloe copy what Olgs did with his member.

Moving his hands to free them but Olga held them down, "No no no~" she says as Chloe went faster as Jayden groaned more.

Chloe pulled back as Jayden sighed, having his hands freed and blindfold removed, as he spat up.

Running his fingers against the two Dark Elves wet areas, as they shudder and moan.

"Nnnnahhh~"

"Oooo~"

Continue to rub them as his mouth changed to Ravager's as his lick start to lick their sweet spots. Olga and Chloe's eyes widen as they moaned, Ravager grinned and keep deep into their sweetness.

Olga panted in pleasure as Chloe squirmed adorably, Ravager smirked and licked roughly and caused them gasp and moan more.

Jayden took over as he held the two Dark Elves as he thrust into both of them suprising them and filling them with pleasure as Jayden moved between them.

Olga moaned loud as he held Jayden's hand as Chloe clenched Jayden's arm tightly.

This felt amazing for them, Jayden moved faster as Olga and Chloe moaned more and panted, Ravager licked their dark skin, Olga moaned more as Chloe panted.

"Yes yes harder!~" Olga said as Chloe moaned with her mistress.

Jayden moved harder as he took turns kissing Olga and Chloe.

Jayden's seed began to leak into the elves they moaned.

Pulling back as Olga straddled Jayden as she rode him, as he shudder and she moaned. Chloe watched biting her lips as she began to rub herself.

Jayden and Olga kissed each other as their fun continue more and became rougher.

Licking her shoulder as Olga shudder and Jayden moved faster in Olga as she wrapped her arms around him. "Yes yes!~" Jayden panted a bit "Lady Olga I'm-" "Do it~"

Jayden released into Olga as she moaned and panted finishing their fun with a kiss.

Pulling from the Dark Elf Queen as Jayden laid Chloe down and moved into her as she moaned.

Sparing no time as Jayden moved fast into the half elf, Chloe moaned and blushed as Jayden kissed hee deeply, her hands lightly clawing Jayden's back.

Jayden pulled from the kiss as he moved deep into Chloe, "Ah ah!~ Yes!~" Jayden panted as he shifted and released his seed into Chloe.

The Dark Elfs panted and so did Symbiote Boy, laying in bed as Olga cuddled one side of him and Chloe cuddled the other.

Jayden yawned and held them and closed his eyes.

**_Hours Later_**

The trio wakes up to the sound of Siege bells as Jayden got up and Ravager remerged on him.

"Lady Olga, Chloe I'll return!" he says and runs out and went to the balcony to find Celestine.

"Lady Celestine!" he shouts as she jolts and looks "S-Sir Jayden" Jayden kneeled.

"Sir Jayden the Rebels have lay siege to my home and people I've decided to cease your punishment and order you to bring punishment to these rebels" Celestine says with authority to which Jayden nodded and smirked.

"Yes my lady" He says and runs. **_'What's the plan? Jay?' _**'Ravager I don't care, Kill these dogs anyway you want; Hack, Slash, Crush or even eat them!'

Ravager is pleased.

**_Ken is under sieged guys, also I hope you enjoyed the lemon and let me know who you want in the next lemon and who you want Jayden/Ravager to fight in the siege ok? Ciao_**


	19. Chapter 19, Siege of Ken pt 1

**_Warning this chapter will contain swearing more then usual, graphic reading and lame jokes, and I mean "Lame" jokes ones that make Spider-Man and Nightwing facepalm also one more thing the Princesses, Queens and Knights as much as I love their erotic clothing their a bit more covered in my stories if don't know what I mean, please search up LionheartXIII artwork I love his art._**

Jayden ran into the city, his breath becoming heavy as he dash into a group of the dogs and cut them down with ease.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" One of the mercs shouted and lashed at Jayden who dodged and grabbed his throat jamming his claws into his jugular and begins to tear it up.

The merc died quickly, Jayden walked flicking his fingers as the blood flew off by bits but most remained to his claws. Jayden closes his eyes and listens.

Screams, Pain, Death

Jayden ran faster and climb up to the tower to get a full layout of the city. Everything is either burning or smoking, his eyes narrow as he jumps and swings as he swings and drops infront of some guards who ready their weapons til the captain spoke out.

"S-Sir Jayden! thank the Goddess your here" The Captain spoke, as Jayden looked around then at the Captain.

"Captain I need a entire layout of the situation" Jayden spoke as the Captain nodded, "Sir, it seems the tratiors used some kind of explosives and took out one of the walls we believe it was the east wall, we have Mercs and Demons flooding the area"

Jayden fold his arms as his claw sinks into his own arm, "Thank you, now try to get as many civilians and wounded to the barracks and hold out; we are retaking the city" Jayden says and walks away as the Guard and his units saluted and shouted.

"For The Goddess!"

Jayden walked and ran again as he made his way to a alley way as some mercs play with a mother as her child watches in horror.

Jayden breathed hard and threw one of his knives into the merc as he dies and his friends look.

"That's him! the fucker who killed Ezekiel!" The big guy killed as one merc who a scared face held his sword.

"So your The Beast of Ken?" he says as Jayden leaned his back before speaking, "And what if I am?"

The man snorted, "Lord Volt wants your hand on a pike, so we're here to deliver it" Jayden narrowed his eyes muttering two words.

**_"Try it..."_**

They rush at Jayden who drew his mystic sword and clash his blade against theirs, Jayden snarled as he looked at the mother, "Go damnit! grab your child and run and hide!" The frighten mother grab her child and ran.

One of the mercs try to chase their toy as Jayden's serrated tendril whipped the man as his blood spurted out and he twirled a bit before falling.

Jayden swung his sword wildly which was easily blocked but none of the mercs could get to him without being attacked by Klyntar.

"Your good kid to bad you should of join us" He says as Jayden hissed. Continue to fight as he spat some acid onto the man as he cried in pain and Jayden decapitated him.

Jayden held his severed head infront of the scared mercs as he preceed to attack them as well.

Their blood stained the ground and walls and their bodies litter the streets, Jayden sheathed his blade and ran.

**_Celestine Lucross, Queen of Ken and Goddess Reborn_**

Celestine as her city was partly on fire, it pained her seeing her city in chaos. "Lady Celestine" Celestine jumped a bit as she looked at one of servants.

"Abigail you startled me!" She says breathes a bit as her handmaiden lowered her head.

"Forgive me my lady, but you should be that close to the balcony what if the Black Dogs attack the Palace?" she says.

Celestine does her best to smile, "Abigail" she says approaching her Maiden. "Thank you for worrying but I'm fine, please don't stress yourself"

Abigail bowed, "Of course my lady"

Celestine looked back to her city biting her lip, 'Please save us Sir Jayden...' she thought to herself.

**_Maia, Queen of Mercenaries and ruler of Ansur_**

Maia shook her head and killed one of the Black Dogs, she was still trying to get over her trama, squeezing her sword's handle.

She was once a Black Dog, she once loved Volt...She is the Queen of Mercenaries she can't allow her fear and anger get the best of her.

"Maia!" one of her mercs spoke out as Maia turnes her head to them, "Alright! We need to push these dog sons of bitches out of Ken! We won't fail like in Ansur this time we will be victorious!" Maia raised her sword as her party shouted.

"Huzzah! Huzzah!"

Maia lead her group to the dogs as they fought to take control of West District, sounds of clashing blades and screams filled the air.

They will either win or die trying.

**_Alicia Artucus, Princess Knight of Feoh and Cousin to Prim Fiorre_**

Alicia panted as the Greenskin finally died, she winced and held her arm tightly as her arm bled a bit but it didn't stop her.

Alicia let out a warcry and X motion slashed one of mercs and stabbed another into his heart.

Alicia moved her blonde hair away from her eyes as she twirled her blade, One of the orcs held it's crude axe, "Your tough girlie to bad I'm gonna cut you in half" he says as Alicia glared at him.

"Hmph be lucky your battling me and not Sir Jayden cause-" Alicia dashed at the orc as she two hands her blade shouting "He make you suffer a thousands death worse then I!" Clashing her sword at the orc who blocked but backed up.

"Tsh fucking human whore!" The Orc shouted as he swung his axe at Alicia who dodged and slashed his calf open. Then up it's back as it roared in pain.

"You bitc-Gak!" The Orc choked as Alicia's blade as she then twist it making more blood spurt out then Alicia yanks her blade out as she walks away.

**_Prim Fiorre, Princess of Feoh and cousin to Alicia Artucus_**

Prim watched as her guards defend her as they fought, Prim felt helpess and watched her guards defend her.

Prim ran as she grabbed a nearby bow and arrow, strapping the quiver to her as she fired one of arrows into the merc's head.

Everyone thinks of Prim as a innocent little Princess, well this Princess is excellent with archery, Prim fire two more arrows into a merc who prepare to kill the wound guard.

"Lady Prim, thank you" The guard said as Prim helped him despite her small size, "I'm always being protected but this time I will protect those I love" She says with a smile and confidence. Her guards held their weapons and followed Prim as she lead them.

**_Luu Luu, Leader of the Half-Lings_**

Luu Luu ran and swung her axe choping one Hobgoblin in half from shoulder to hip, twirling her little body as she chops another one head off.

"Hmph! That's for Ansur! you stupid pieces of shit!" she shouted and crushed a man's skull in with her weapon.

Luu Luu ran holding her hat to her head and chopped three mercs in half with one swing. "Tsk I need to find either Maia or Jayden" She says as she jumped and slashed a Orc in half down the middle as he splits.

Luu Luu smirked and shoulder her weapon, She's actually having fun as she sat down on one of the corpses and kicked her legs happily.

**_Claudia, Leader of The Dawn Templars_**

Claudia slashed one of Kuroinus as her Templars help clean up the rest, Claudia sighed hard as she held her blade, "Elizabeth I'm placing you in charge til I return I will go to the barracks and try to find more guards to help defend the walls!" Claudia says as her Lieutenant saluted, "My Lady!"

Claudia ran as she held her blade, ready to battle any of the mercs or demons but she stopped and her eyes widen as her next opponent was her Father in Law.

Grave Leviathan, Claudia's shock turned into anger as she drew her blade preparing to fight.

"Your beauitful as ever Claudia, but we can avoid this I only need one thing I need an heir to the declining Leviathan bloodline" He says as Claudia narrowed her eyes.

"So you decided to betray all of us and join the Black Dogs, Dear Father in Law..." Claudia tone became hostile, and Grave drew his own blade.

**_Chloe, loyal Servant and Surrogate daughter to Olga Discordia Queen of Garca_**

Chloe dashed as she twirled her daggers beheading one of the Hobgoblins, just looking at them disgusted her. Jumping as she stabbed her blade into one's forehead and twirled kicking another one over the railing.

Chloe panted and clenched her blades and dash more engaging any Kuroinu in her, She was once a slave but she is a loyal servant to Olga Discordia and ally/love interest to Jayden Reese.

Throwing her daggers into one merc and she dropkicked him pushing the daggers deep into his chest. Pulling her daggers out as she twirled them and sheathed them and looked at city as she clenched her fist.

"These damn dogs will pay!" She swore this oath.

**_Kaguya, The Shrine Maiden_**

Kaguya walked with her two elite guards one a young Samurai wearing a traditional kimono and other a Kunoichi who wore a light pink Kunoichi uniform with a Sakura flower implantes in her hair. Kaguya sense the chaos as a pack of demons appeared before her.

"Tsk damn demons!" The young Samurai drew his katana as the Kunoichi drew her kusarigama.

One of the screeching demons attack as the samurai quick slashed a few of them as the Kunoichi twirled her kusarigama and threw it hooking one red oni in the mouth as she the chain the blue oni neck as they struggled then she jumped over them yanking her weapon.

The blade slit open the Red Oni mouth as the Blue Oni neck snapped.

The demons tried to reach Kaguya but were busy dealing with the guards but those who reached the Shrine Maiden.

They had written seals places on them as they screamed in pain as it bind their souls and Kaguya sighed and looked at her guards.

"Shiro, Ayame we have to find Sir Jayden immediately" she says as the Samurai named Shiro nodded and Ayame the Kunoichi bowed.

Kaguya and her followers made their way to find Jayden.

**_Olga Discordia, Dark Elf Queen of Garca_**

Olga walked with Chloe and Kuro as Olga narrowed her eyes at the mercs who block her path. Chloe and Kuro prepared to defend their Queen, Olgs halted them as she raised her staff, "Burn into ashes...Insects" Olga says as her staff released fire burning the Dogs.

They screames in pain some even falling off of the railing. Olga walked as Chloe and Kuro follow their queen.

Olga narrowed her eyes, her kingdom and people suffered under that brute Volt but the tables shall turn and she'll enjoy watching Volt get torn apart but her lovely Jayden and Chloe, she smiles.

**_Kuro, Captain to the Dark Elven Honor Guard_**

"Kuro, take your honor guards and show these filithy dogs why I was called the Queen of the Jagged Crown" Olgs orders Kuro who bowed and motion his men to march.

Kuro and his men make it to Town Square as they battle the Kuroinus who made base there, "Kill them all! For Queen Olga!" Kuro shouted, slashing one of the mercs in the way.

The mercs were tough but compare to the Dark Elf Honor Guards they were just practice.

The Honor Guards ran their weapons into the mercs killing and slaughtering them like sheep (note no sheeps were harmed in this story)

Kuro cleaned his blade and sat on a fountain as he breathed in deep, "Sir Jayden you best survive this war we need you" he says.

**_Jayden Reese, Host to Ravager and Knight to Celestine Lucross_**

Jayden snarled as he rip and tore into the Black Dogs as he slammes one merc's head into the stone wall and threw his knives into five of them.

Jayden held his head and screamed, he felt like losing it just let loose Ravager but he can't; he won't.

Jayden slashed his blade into a Hobgoblin as he found Holley's bookstore so he went in and looked around and grabbed a sneak and it cried a feminie voice so he let go.

"Ms. Riverwood?"

"Sir Jayden!"

Holley hugged him tightly so he hugged back tightly, "Holley listen stay by me okay?" She nodded.

"Can you use a sword?" he asked as she held a blade and nodded. "My brother taught me a few things"

**_'Acceptable' _**Ravager said.

Jayden and Holley ran as they battled a few mercs, Holley killed at least two of them. Surprising Jayden who uppercutted a Hobgoblin.

Jayden took Holley to the barracks and told her to stay here with the Civilians as he ran and climed a tower as he slammed his hands on the ground as Ravager spread out sending a lot visions into him.

Claudia battling some old man, a man in a green vest commanding the mercs who Jayden guess is Hicks and with him is Kin, Alicia ordering the guards to barricade the walls, Kaguya walking with her guards, Olga with Chloe near the palace, Celestine watching the chaos unfold, Maia and her company battling the mercs, Luu Luu on some corpses having the time of her life, Prim using a bow and arrow and Kuro at Town Square.

Jayden needs to act fast but who does he help first? He needs to act fast.

**_Okay guys this was Part One of the siege you guys decide what Jayden does in Part Two it really helps me out._**


	20. Chapter 20, Siege of Ken pt 2

"Claudia..." Jayden says, he gets up and jumps off the tower running down, then jumps from the middle of the tower and lands causing the ground to crack.

Running as Jayden goes to Claudia current if not her last location. A few demons stood in his way, Jayden/Ravager snarled as he lashed into them, his claws digs into their flesh and their blood pour from their wounds and their screams began music to them.

**_"Look at them squirm...like little mice to usssss...HEAR US BLACK DOGS! NO MATTER HOW BIG YOUR ARMIES MAY BE OR WHAT CREATURES YOU HAVE THEY ARE BUT CATTLE AND MEATBAGS TO US!!!_** Ravager shouted his voice echoed throughout Ken.

Jayden/Ravager ran as one scouts saw him, "Oh shit! it's him! it's him!" He shouted but it was to late Ravager tore in them like a wild beast to it's prey.

Morphing his arm into a serrated whip as it slashes a few of the scouts throats open. Ravager hissed and grabbed one of the surviors as he held him up,

"N-No please spare me! Don't kill me" he begged but the Symbiote laughed **_"Dumbass Merc I'm not killing you cause I want to..."_** Ravager's index finger and thumb elongated and stabbed him, _**"I'm killing you cause I can"** _he says with a satisfying grin.

Ravager sniffed the air, **_"Bloooooood"_** he says 'Ravager we need to find Lady Claudia!' **_'Yeah yeah' _**

Ravager climed the wall as he looked around and startes to run and jump roof to roof. Ravager/Jayden came across the training ground and spotted Claudia fighting an old man who was not only evenly matches Claudia but bested her.

Claudia fell hard and held her bleeding arm so Ravager snarled and jumped down blocking the old man from Claudia.

"Sir Jayden?" Claudia says as he just snarled and hissed at the old man who ready himself, "Sir Jayden careful he's Klaus's father Grave Leviathan he was my father in law and teacher he's an excellent swordsman" she tries to warn Jayden.

"Lady Claudia...I have killed so many damn mercs, demons, traitors and others that I f-fucking! lost track...I believe I lost my sanity...but I have far from lost my humanity...This war makes me a monster so be it...if it means protectinf everyone" Jayden says drawing his blade.

Grave held his blade "Your brave young lad but your far from a swordsman" He says as Jayden pops his neck.

"I've trained and sparred with Lady Claudia and Alicia, so what if I'm not a swordsman-" Jayden grins as Ravager covered his face, **_"We're a berserker" _**

Grave and Jayden/Ravager clashes their blades but the Klyntar had advantage in strength, pushing Grave back who tried to hold his ground and slashed his side who took it.

Ravager grinned and right hooked the man as Grave wiped his mouth and slash at him but Ravager leaned back and had spikes morph from his knuckles slamming them into his side breaking a rib or two.

Grave slashed into Ravager shoulder bleeding but continue to grin as he grabbed the old man's throat and kicked out his leg.

Grave winced hard as he backed up his leg was now broken, **_"Guess you don't have 'Leg' to stand on"_** Ravager joked which Jayden mentally facepalmed.

Grave beared his teeth as he thrust his blade at him but Ravager grabbed his blade and slash upwards into his chest, Grave held his chest bleeding as Ravager punchdd him again.

Grave fell hard and Ravager stomped onto his chest as he morphed back as Jayden looked at Grave pressing his blade into his chest, "Some father in law you became to be...no difference from Mandeville" He says pushing his blade into Grave as he groans in pain as Jayden looks at him.

"Say hello to Beasley, Mortadella Brothers, Michelle and Mandeville from me...in hell" Jayden yanks his blade out as Grave has died from bloodloss.

Jayden swung his blade to get the blood off as he sheathed it and grabbed Claudia holding her in a bride style; surprising her as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carries her.

"Lady Claudia are you okay?" he asks as Claudia looks at him.

"Sir Jayden I never thought you were this strong" She says in amazement. To which Jayden looked up a bit and held on to a little a bit of pride he has.

"Thank you Lady Claudia, just doing what Lady Celestine ordered me" He says as he sit her down and patches up her wounds.

Ravager did cover Jayden's face as he was blushing at as he was looking at Claudia's rather large chest. 'Focus Jayden focus' **_'Kehehehe' _**'Shut up!'

After patching Claudia's wound, Claudia and Jayden went to the barracks and rally a good amount of guards to retake Ken.

Claudia, Jayden and the guards marched to the heart of Ken, soon enough they surprising ran into some friends. Alicia took notice and ran over "Lady Claudia! Sir Jayden" She says as Claudia smiled warmly and Jayden smiled with his eyes.

"Alicia it's good to see you again" Claudia says in a motherly tone which Alicia blushed a bit and smiled; She looked at Jayden.

"Jayden it's good to see you again" she says as Jayden chuckled, "Thanks Alicia"

Now the trio made their plan to retake Ken, battling any Mercs and Demons in the way. Luu Luu looked as she skipped happily "Oi! Everyone" She says cheerfully shoulder her axe.

Jayden was the first to see the piles of bodies, **_'I like her'_** Ravager says 'Holy shit' Jayden replied.

After this they attack a band of Greenskins, Luu Luu and Jayden enjoyed slaughtering the Orcs, Alicia and Claudia hacked into them with ease.

"Their numbers are falling!" One of the guards shouted as Luu Luu and Jayden both slash into a orc at once.

"Hehehe this is fun!" Luu Luu shouted as Jayden sighed and popped his shoulder.

"We need to find the others" Jayden says to which the others agreed. They make their way through the city.

Maia dragged her blade out of the Orc's skull as her company took a breather.

"Fucking Greenskins" One of them said, "We already lost three of our members"

Maia sighed and popped her knuckles as she looked at the relief force, "Finally..." Maia walked over "About time-" She stops as she looks at Jayden, he was a bit ruffed up but fine, "Jayden" She says hugging him tightly, Jayden returned the hug.

"Hey Maia" he says in comforting voice.

The two pull back from their hug, "Glad to see your also safe Maia" Jayden says with a smile and Maia giggles a bit.

The group talked about the plan as Jayden walked, "I'll scout ahead!" he shouts, Jayden looked around the area.

Windows were smashed, it smelt of blood and other things that made Jayden want to vomit.

Jayden breathed hard as he focus his hearing and locked on a new voice so he ran towards it and stopped as a Samurai drew his blade, "Great a another Yokai" he says.

"Wait Shiro" Kaguya steps foward, "Sir Jayden" she says as Jayden pulled his hood back "Lady Kaguya" he bows.

"Please just Kaguya" she asks and Jayden nodded, "Jayden these are my guards Shiro and Ayame, Ayame Shiro this is Sir Jayden Reese"

Shiro and Ayame bowed and both say "Greetings Reese-Sama" Jayden copy their bow "Thank you" he says.

"Jayden, I've been looking for you" Kaguya says as she looks up at him, Jayden shifted s bit.

"What for Kaguya?" he asks and Kaguya nodded and smiles, "Simple your able to help me combat these demons and I believe they are creatures of Shamuhaza"

"Whose Shamuhaza?" Jayden asked to which Ayame answers for her lady.

"He was once a ally to Lady Kaguya, but now he's chosen a darker path, he wishes to creature a being that can rival God so he sided with Volt he's one of the most powerful mages in Eostia" Ayame finishes.

"Wow" Jayden says with arms crossed understanding the situation, **_'New fleshbag to kill' _**Ravager says.

Jayden lead Kaguya and her followers to the main forces and was a bit suprised to find Prim, Olga, Chloe and Celestine there.

After planning, Jayden spoke out "I suggest a counter attack, we're already dealing heavy hits but if we can take out Volt's second in command and his main mage we can deal a major blow to Volt" he suggests as the others agreed.

Hicks continue to comand the remaining forces as Kin uses what magic he has to make the mercs stronger.

"Sir we see a battalion closing in!" The scout shouted as Hicks looked as the Alliance had their troops attack the Kuroinus.

Hicks notice the troops he commanded were being slaughtered quickly then his eyes widen as Jayden zoom past them killing whoever was in the way as his allies finish up the scrubs.

"This ends now" Jayden says as Hicks stares at him.

"You know Kid, Volt's army is still massive even without me, your best bet is to surrender" Hicks says with a smug look and Maia just wanted to punch Hicks square in the face.

"You know Hicks...There was a time I was scared...then I was angry...when I got my symbiote it felt my inner demons just took a form of it's self and I can do anything..I could kill anyone hell I could just go around stealing anything" He says softly then turns cold.

"Oh my" Olga says, she never seen this side of Jayden, it scared her a bit but mostly exiticed her.

Jayden step foward a bit "But you know what I feel now?...Not a goddamn thing" Jayden says as he draws his blade.

"To bad kiddo" Hicks says as horned devil comes out of a portal from Kin's summoning and attacks Jayden who defends himself.

The others went to help him but he shouted out "No! just focus on the army and these two fuckers! The Devil is mine!" Jayden shouts.

The Battle for Ken was nearing it's end but hope still lingers on the Alliance.

The Devil swings at Jayden who dodges and claws at the beast and slashes it's chest open as it cried in main and Jayden stabbed it's head as it falls.

"To fucking easy" He says, **_'Jay!' _**Ravager shouted as Jayden looked as the Devil slammed it's fist into his cheek, shattering his jaw as blood gushes out of Jayden's mouth.

The Shields notice this and looked in horror and shock but Jayden stumbled a bit looking at the beast with one eye as he spat out his blood, pulled his hoodie up.

"We're done"

Ravager took full control of Jayden as he roared lashed at the beast, clawing it's musclar chest but the Devil slams it's fist into the Klyntar into the ground.

Ravager hissed and morphed his two arms into hammers swinging them as they enlongated and smash into the Devil's head and Ravager flipkick it under the chin.

preparing to end it a heat blast hit Ravager as he cried in pain. Kin smirked, readjusting his glasses as he prepares to finish the Klyntar but he looks as Alicia rush at him slash at him but he dodge but a slash mark appeared on his cheek.

"Tsh!" Kin, holds his cheek and looks at Alicia who ready herself with her blade.

Ravager hissed and shake as he gets up but the Devil crushes him as his blood spurts out and kicks him onto his back.

Jayden/Ravager stared at the demon at it raises it's weapon as the Alliance watches, "Jayden!" they shout out as the beast slash down, Ravager thrust his entire arm into it's guts and pulls back as it holds it's falling entrails.

Ravager let his tongue and let out a feral hiss and growl and pounch on the beast clawing it as it roars. Grabbing his throat and it's other hand starts prying Ravager from Jayden.

Jayden grits his teeth as he tore open the beast's chest exposing it's colorful heart, "R-Ravager...h-hurry" Jayden says while being strangled, the Klyntar dig into the beast's heart.

**_The Beast has finally died_**

Jayden coughed hard and breathed in deep the air making his lungs feel like their on fire.

Jayden and Ravager remerged, hissing and attacks Kin who fired a another fire wave into the Klyntar but they put up their arms to block as much of the fire as possible.

**_"Kiiiiiin!!"_** the Symbiote shouted as he grabbed the Mage and smashed his head into Kin.

Kin leaned back and held his bloody nose as Ravager slam his leg into his stomach and elbowed him down.

Kin laid on the ground beat up, as Ravager snarled at Hicks but Jayden remerged again, "Checkmate Hicks" Jayden says before letting his serrated tendrils run through Hicks's stomach as he choke on his own blood and Jayden help close his closes, removing his tendrils.

**_Siege of Ken has ended_**

**_The Alliance casualties - Heavy_**

**_Black Dogs casualties - Severe_**

**_Outcome - Many guards have died or were wounded in the siege, Grave Leviathan has sided with the Black Dogs was killed by Sir Jayden Reese, many Kuroinus were captured. Demon forces are said to be the working of Shamuhaza, Hicks Volt's second in command was killed by Sir Jayden Reese and Kin Volt's main mage was captured._**


	21. Chapter 21, Never Favorite Magic

The aftermath of the siege had it's toll, but this a major victory for the Alliance. Any plans Volt had are now in ruins.

Jayden Reese is consider a hero of Ken, the people of Eostia have a new hope in their lives.

Jayden made his way into the dungeon, many of the Dogs moaned and groaned in pain, they are to consider themselves lucky, if Celestine allowed him, he would tore into them like a beast.

Jayden opened the cell pulled up a chair and sat infront of Kin, "Hey magic man" he says as Kin looks at Jayden.

Both of them glaring daggers at each other, "Really neat to attack Ken like that, Volt must be really pissed" Jayden says as Kin readjust his glasses.

"Even with Shamuhaza demons we still lost but how?" Kin asked as Jayden crossed his arms.

"Size of an army doesn't always matter it's usually the ones who are fighting or commanding, I heard Volt is a genius of tactian yet he lost a good army to a mere boy with a genocidal Alien" Jayden replied. "Men, Demons, Mages, We'll easily break them, count yourself lucky I heard you never rape any of the girls so I can't really kill you...unless I have a reason" he says leaning close.

Kin swallowed hard as he sweat a bit, "R-Right" he says.

Jayden interrogated Kin for a good solid minute or two, then he grabbed his collar and dragged him from his cell and force him to walk.

Jayden and Kin made their way to the throne room, "Lady Celestine I've brought Kin as you requested" Jayden as Celestine nods, "Thank you Sir Jayden" she says.

Celestine stares at Kin, "Kin you are Volt's main mage, usually I would have you imprisioned but you'll have to help us in our time of need so I'll have Sir Jayden act as your handler"

Kin looks at her as he says, "What if I refuse?"

Jayden looked at him as his hand morphed into claws "I could tear you into pieces and send them to Volt as a offer for surrender, speaking of which I wonder if he got Hicks body yet"

**_Black Fort_**

Volt stared in anger as he looked at his Lieutenant's corpse, Hicks was dead and his siege of Ken has failed and his main mage was captured, Volt screamed in anger.

**_Back to Ken_**

Jayden snickered, "Yeah maybe he did" Jayden looks at Kin as he grabs his shoulder tightly, "Now you work for me Kin" He makes Kin walk as they leave the Palace.

Ken was under reconstruction, New guards and soldiers went to their posts as the Veterans lectured them.

Going to the barracks, Jayden motion for Chloe and Alicia to follow him as he debrief them on Celestine having Kin help them and he's Kin's handler.

Chloe held her dagger, "If he tries to escape I'll cut his legs off"

Alicia nodded "I agree on that"

Kin sweatdropped as Jayden gave him a light push as they walked. "So Kin where is Shamuhaza?" Jayden asked as the mage stared at him.

"He's in the mountains of Skosca that's nation in the south of Eostia, Lord Volt ordering him to construct more demons even if it means using hisbkwn men" Kin says as Jayden rubbed his chin.

"I see..oh yeah!" Jayden says and places a collar on Kin as his eyes widen and Jayden smirks, "Remember this?" he acts snarky

Kin knows what this is, it's the same collar he made for Olga, to nullify her magic and now he's wearing it.

"It suits you for your leader did to my Lady" Chloe says still wanting to kill the mage for ruining her mistress.

The group goes to the stables as they gather supplies and rode for the South. Jayden spur his horse as it gallop faster.

**_Borders of Ken and Skoaca_**

The group rides into Skoaca, from what Jayden is told of Skoaca, it's homes to numerous nomadic tribes some friendly some not so much.

They come across a village as they ride in as they are greeted by the Shaman of the village. "Welcome to our village I am Tor'nik the Shaman of this village and may I ask for the names of our vistors?"

"I am Jayden Reese knight to Celestine Lucross and these are Alicia Artucus Princess Knight of Feoh, Chloe loyal advisor to Olga Discordia and Kin mage to Volt of the Black Dogs" as he said this, the village who wear nordic like attires grab their weapons.

"Volt of the Black Dogs you say?" The Shaman says as Jayden shifted a bit.

"Yes" he replies, "I take it you know him?"

The Shaman scowled, "His forces try to sent a second command in our land but we pushed him back, we have battled Orcs and his Mercs we the people of Skoaca will never allow a tyrant like him rule us"

Jayden step off of his horse, "Then please help us we have pushed Volt's forces back from Ken, we need allies" Jayden says as the Shaman stroked his white beard.

"We would but the orcs have raid our lands and only the king of our country is allowed to interven in such affairs" he says.

Alicia steppes forward, "We'll help battle the Greenskins in return you tell us where to find your king"

The Shaman nodded.

First they had to deal some orcs, thankfully some of the village raiders help lead them to one of the main camps.

"Okay I want the raiders to distract them, Alicia guide them, Chloe sneak in and take out their chief, I'll release their prisoners" They agreed as Kin looked.

"What of me?" he asks as Jayden looks at him, "You try to stay alive" Jayden says.

The Greenskins drink and have 'Fun' with their female captives as the male ones sit in wooden cages in anger vowing revenage.

"Charge!" Alicia shouted as the Raiders let out their warcry as they charge in, catching the orcs off guard.

Chloe and Jayden sneaked easily as the Raiders combat the orcs as Alicia's leadership is leaning towards victory.

Jayden broke the cage and release the captives, The chief was different story, Chloe dodged his strikes and slashed both of his legs as he fell onto his knees and Chloe slashed open his neck as he collasped.

The Raiders cheered for their victory, Jayden fold his arms, "Good job everyone let's go" he says.

They made their way back to the village, "Thank you, our king lives in west of our lands" The Shaman says as Jayden thanked him.

The group travled west, til they found a fortress, once inside the people stared at them as they approached a young child possibly thirteen years old.

"Pardon me, we're looking for the King of Skoaca" Jayden as the preteen looked at him.

"That's the Nomadic King of Skoaca and that's me" He says as Jayden blinked his eyes, "I am King Sieg of Skoaca, and who are you"

Alicia stepped foward, "Sir King I am Alicia Artucus and these are Jayden Reese, Chloe and Kin we are in search of Shamuhaza" she says as Sieg nods.

"Why are you looking for Shamuhaza?" he asks, Jayden explained the situation and they need his help.

"I see very well, I know a passage to Shamuhaza and my people shall help you Sir Jayden Reese" he says as he and Jayden shook hands.

They parted ways, the hunt for Shamuhaza has begun.


	22. Chapter 22, Shamuhaza's Hideout

Jayden and others rode for the moutains til they spotted a large castle on the moutain, Kin spoke out "That's it"

Jayden, Chloe, Alicia and Kin dismounted their horses as Kin lead the way. Alicia and Chloe place hands on their weapons in case a surprise attack or Kin tried to play something.

But mostly the girls stayed behind Jayden, "Jayden I was wondering about that scar on your chest" Alicia asked, Jayden looked at her a bit hesitant before speaking.

"I have it when I tried to commit suicide once" he says plainly to which Chloe and Alicia look at him with the most shock even Kin blinked his eyes.

"W-Why?" Chloe says holding Jayden's arm, Alicia a bit jealous hugged his other arm.

Jayden shrugged, "One time I just gave up and try to end it all...but like I told Hicks I don't feel a thing" he says normally, Alicia and Chloe had sad looks as they began to hold Jayden's hands to which he held theirs firmly.

Kin lead them into a secret passage, once inside Jayden grabbed latern and lit it, "Jeez it's dark in here" He says.

"Yeah I can hardly see" Alicia says staying close to Jayden as Chloe held his arm as he guides them through the darkness.

The deeper they go the darker it got, almost to the point where the latern can't light up anything and floor felt like water. Jayden looked down "The hell?" **_'Water?'_** Jayden and Ravager thought it over.

The group stops at a door as Jayden lockpicked it with his talon, the door's lock clicked and Jayden pushed it open, the group went inside.

_"I must welcome you to my humble domain" _Shamuhaza's voice echoed, Jayden looked around.

"Listen Shamuhaza this can be easy if you just surrender" Jayden said but Shamuhaza just laughed.

_"Dear boy you don't know you are up against so I just leave my children to you" he says._Chloe, Jayden and Alicia are confused as they say, "Children?" Then a swarm of insect creatures can from the shadows.

Alicia jumped and shriek since she has a phobia of bugs, Chloe and Alicia went behind Jayden who pulled his sword as it lit up on fire and he stabbed the ground allowing a fire wave to burn the bugs.

"Whoa talk about a infestation" he says, Demons came from the hiding spots and attack, Jayden removed Kin's collar.

"Betray us you'll be walking on your hands" He warns him.

Chloe, Alicia, Jayden and Kin begin to battle the demons, Swarms of them came; Imps, Barons, Hell Hounds and Satyrs.

Chloe dashed as she slashed a couple of the Barons in two slashes as their blood gushes out and they fall. Alicia jump up as she slashed down on a Imp and twirled stabbed one of the Satyrs and dragged her blade up as it exits it's shoulder.

Kin used a few spells to combat the hell hounds and as for Jayden, he rushed in slashing his blade chopping a hell hound in half and stretched his arm out his claws sinking into a Baron's chest and throws it into the Satyrs.

Shamuhaza laughed as they battled for their lives. "Chloe! Alicia! Kin! get next to us now! Jayden shouted and they complied as Jayden sheathed his blade and smacked his hands on the floor and Ravager's ooze leaked and shot up pikes into the demons cutting their numbers in half.

Jayden stood up and yelled out, "It's over Shamuhaza whatever you have we'll bring it down!" Jayden shouted as Shamuhaza laughed and camw out of the shadows.

Shamuhaza his face was bandaged up and he wore a cloak as he held a book as he laughed. _"Little boy your brave but foolish as ever other mortal"_ He says he began to chant a spell then hooves came from the shadows as a beast came from them the beast was similar to the one Jayden slain during The Siege of Ken but it had little differences.

**_"Os siht si eht eno ohw dellik ym Rethorb"_** (So this is the one who killed mu Brother) He says staring at Jayden, snorting as he charged.

Jayden and others dodged, Jayden battled the beast, thanks to Ravager warning Jayden but the Beast grabbed Jayden and slammed him onto his back hard. **_"Won I llahs pir ouy trapa tsuj ekil ouy did ot ym rethorb!"_** (Now I shall rip you apart kusr like you did to my brother!)

Jayden let Ravager morph onto his face as he spat acid into the beast's eyes as it cried in pain and Jayden/Ravager morphed their arms into axes as they decapitate the beast.

The beast died but unlike it's brother it didn't come back to life. Jayden popped his neck and approached Shamuhaza, "It's over you mummy looking piece of shit!" Jayden says as Shamuhaza smirked as a ball of light morphed into his hand as he release blinding everyone.

"What the hell?!" Jayden shouted as he covered his eyes as Chloe and Alicia covered hide behind Jayden to shield their eyes as for Kin he pulled his cloak to shield his eyes.

Jayden openes his eyes, "Chloe? Alicia?" he says as the girls held his hands signaling their still with him.

Jayden looked around no sign of Kin or Shamuhaza, they walked out of the dark area as they went outside they saw buildings.

Jayden blinked his eyes in disbelief, Chloe and Alicia were confused. "Jayden where are we?" Chloe asked as Jayden pulled his hood off.

"T-This is my world" he says. Alicia and Chloe were more confused but followed Jayden as he walked.

The girls stayed close to him, Jayden looked around, 'We're home Ravager" **'I'm as shocked as you Jay'**

Alicia looked around, "Sir Jayden this is your homeland?" she asked as Jayden chuckled a bit "Y-Yeah it's similar to Eostia but more advance"

Chloe checked a few places in amazment, "Wooow this is amazing" she says; Jayden enjoyed being home but they have to return and stop Shamuhaza.

Jayden grabbed the girls hands and ran for the subway tunnel as Alicia looked, "Sir Jayden?" She asked as Jayden looked at them "This is how I got to Eostia" the group ran but stopped.

a few vehicles block their path and took notice of them, feeling uneasy so Jayden decided they should go back but a rather tall man in a red beret with a scared face, stripped shirt, camo pants and boots fold his arms. "Where you going kiddies?" Jayden looked around they were surrounded.

**_So much for a welcome home party_**


	23. Chapter 23, Doom Sweet Doom

Jayden, Chloe and Alicia backed up as the men surrounded them. "So the Doc was right about this place" The military looking man said, as he motion his hand.

A couple men in ski masks pull out batons, "Jayden what's the plan?" Chloe asks as Jayden pops his knuckles. "Simple we defend our selves, so don't kill them or do" he says.

"Get em!" The man said as his grunts rushed them, Jayden crouched down and flipped one of them over his shoulder, Alicia slashed her blade into two of the mens legs.

Chloe dodged one of the batons and leg droppes one of the men. "Girls left!" Jayden shouts as he drop kicked a rather large man who came towards them. The man stumbled and Jayden grabbed his vest and smashed his head into his; bringing the giant man down.

"Whose next?" Jayden says then hears a gun click as he looks at the same man in the red beret holding a Desert Eagle at him. "I'm next E.T." he says.

Jayden ran at him as he dropped down into a splits position, thanks to Ravager dodging the bullet and punches the man into his groin, he drops his gun and hunches over and Jayden gets back up preparing for a fight as he is still hunched over (Try imaging that in Slow Mo)

Soon the man stood up gritting his teeth and clenched his fists, swinging at Jayden who easily dodged and slammed his leg into the man's side.

Grunting in pain as he swings again but Jayden blocked his strike and punched the man in the jaw who stumbled a bit and wiped his mouth and grabbed Jayden and kneed him in the stomach and elbowed him in the cheek.

Jayden winced a bit but still ready to fight only to be blasted with sound, falling to his knees holding his ears as he and Ravager screamed in pain. Alicia and Chloe run to Jayden as some men in Hazard Suits come out with Ar-15s.

"Hands up!" one of them shouted as Alicia and Chloe drew her weapons as a man in a white coat came out, "No no don't do that unless you want youe friend to experince full pain, so I suggest you two drop your weapons"

Alicia and Chloe grew fustrasted but dropped her blades and help Jayden to his feet. "Jayden are you alright" Alicia says in worried tone, Jayden winced in pain.

"Feels like my organs were turned to mush" He says Chloe and Jayden help him up as the man in his coat chuckled.

"Now let's get to work" he says.

**_Moments later_**

Jayden wakes up strap to a table as he tries to move but no avail and he doesn't have Ravager anymore, he lets out a groan.

"Now now Mr. Reese" The same man came in as his tag read Dr. Rays, Jayden cringed cause he remembers him from Simon's memories.

"Relax I'm here to help you Mr. Reese" Rays says with a smile. Jayden shook a bit "Where's Alicia? where's Chloe? where's Ravager?" He said as the Doctor approached him and readjust his suit.

"Their safe Mr. Reese no need to fear" He says.

**_White Room_**

Alicia and Chloe look around for a escape, Alicia huffed cause she lowered her defense and now Jayden is being tortured, "Damnit!" She shouts, Chloe exmaines the room for a door but everything is painted white and it's really upsetting her eyes.

"Oi Alicia" Chloe says catching the Blonde's attention as she points to the ceilling to a vent, "We can use that"

Alicia help lift Chloe to the vent as she kicks the grate out and climbs up, Alicia jumps up grabbing Chloe's hand as she helps pull her up.

Both of them split up Chloe went left and Alicia went right as they begun to search for Jayden.

**_Examination Lab_**

Jayden looked as Dr. Rays placed hands behind his back as smiled, "I want help you Mr. Reese after all we are the same" He says as Jayden snaps at him.

"How the hell are we the same?! I'm nothing like you, you insane psycho piece of-" Jayden gets strangled as the Doctor's arm strechted out as white pale claw gripped his throat, similar to Ravager.

Jayden struggled to breath, "Mr. Reese like I said we are the same" He grins as he morphed into a white creature with black face markings, just like Ravager but bigger. **_"Mr. Reese shall we discuss our terms?"_** He says.

Just then the man in the red beret came in, "So the punk is still kicking?" He says as Rays morphs back to normal, "Kruger, good to see you" He says as Kruger scoffed and leaned against the wall.

Jayden coughed, "What the hell was that?" He says as Dr. Rays smiles. "A symbiote like yours Mr. Reese, over I created mine, You see I had a soldier Mr. Simon Jones who went awol so I kept a some dna of the klyntar and experment with it" He says as he walks in circles.

"Mr. Reese I can help you with Eostia" He says as Jayden's eyes widen. "H-How do you know of Eostia?" Jayden says as Rays smirks.

"Because I once lived there Mr. Reese I came from Eostia however I came to earth and found the studies of Science and Magic in brief" He says as his hand morph into claws and a fire comes his hand, "Klyntar biology and Eostian magic with this we can change not only this but both of our worlds Mr. Reese, What do you say?" He asks.

Before Jayden could speak the alarm went off as Rays looks at thr monitor, "Hmm Kruger go after them I must check on our subject" He says as Kruger leaves and so does Rays.

**_Lab Testing Room_**

Alicia manage to find her sword and she cut down the guards and came across a room and found a goo substance, **_"Hello Blondie"_** it says as Alicia jolted, "Ravager?" She says and opens the tube as the Klyntar latches onto her.

Alicia panicked as Ravager said, **_"Don't Struggle"_** Her vision goes dark.

**_Back to Jayden_**

Jayden sighed and notice the door is open, he struggles and slip one of his hands loose and unstraps himself and runs, checking his corners.

Jayden run fast and ran into a fimilar face, "Chloe?" "Jayden!" they say and hug each other. They ran to look for Alicia and a way out til they came across Kruger, he draws his bowie knife as Chloe drew her daggers, "Jayden go!" She says as Jayden ran.

"Your boyfriend ain't fighting?" He taunts as Chloe narrowed her eyes and dash and slash at Kruger who dodged and clashed their blades.

Chloe was quick on her feet but Kruger was strong, Chloe managed to slash his chest so he backes up and licked his blood from his fingers.

Charging as he tackled Chloe, slamming her back into a wall as she winces and kicks Kruger back as he smirked.

Chloe and Kruger clashed their blades, Chloe slams her leg into Kruger who took it and tossed her but she flipped and landed on her feet.

Chloe dashed slash Kruger leg but he slashed her arm, Kruger grunted and Chloe winced but still fought on.

Eventually Kruger jumped onto a railing, "See you around Girlie" he says and runs as Chloe sheath her blades and ran after Jayden.

Jayden ran fast but one of the soldiers slammed their rifle into his cheek as he fell as they point their guns at him.

Jayden shook til tendril lashed at them so Jayden covered his face blocking the blood as he open them he saw Ravager as a female?

**_"Hi Jayden~" _**She says, "Whoa whooooa" Jayden replies

Just then she grabs Jayden kissing him deeply as Ravager rebonded to Jayden as Alicia kissed Jayden who pulled back and blushed in embarrassment and shock.

"S-Sir Jayden I-" She says but Jayden cuts her off by kissing her again, Alicia blushed but returned the kiss. Soon they broke it.

"Let's go" Jayden says as Alicia nodded so they ran back to find Chloe.

Luckily they did find her, but also trouble. Dr. Rays, he smiled; "Mr. Reese leaving so soon, please tell me you accept my generous proposal are you in or are you out?"

Jayden moved Chloe and Alicia behind him as his arms into claws, "If I more then two testicles I say suck on all of them" Jayden says as Rays morphed to his symbiote throwing a fireball.

**_"Wrong Answer!" _**he says smirking. Jayden pushes Alicia and Chloe to safety as he dodges and fights Rays.

Both Symbiots battle it out, a brutal but epic conflict. Ravager and Rays punch into each other, Ravager grabs barrel drum and slams it into Rays as he stumbles and dropkicks him into the chest.

**_"Not bad"_** He says smirking as he wrap his tendrils around Ravager and slams him into the walls and gut punches him.

Jayden/Ravager stumbled as Rays knees him into the face and bites him and toss him into a truck. Chloe and Alicia rush to help Jayden but Rays shoots his tendrils as they get tangled into it and struggle.

Rays laughed as he looked at Jayden who got up and crashes into the Bio-Symbiote and uppercuts him as they lashed at each other.

Jayden/Ravager took enough damage as he grabbed Rays's fists and flipped him into a barrel as it pours out liquid and Ravager clawed the wires as the sparks hit the liquid and create fire.

Jayden grabbed Alicia and Chloe as he dashed out and freed them as they ran into an armory. "You girls okay?" He asks to which they nod, They have to get back to Eostia but guards are everywhere.

Ravager opened a create of bullets as he grabbed them as he grinned, 'Ravager No!' **_"Ravager yes"_** The symbiote swallowed the bullets and brust through the doors as he morphed his arm into a machine gun as he fired bullets into the guards.

**_"Say hello to our little friend!" _**Ravager said as he laughed and fired. Soon enough the trio ran for the enterance as a truck blocked their path from being thrown.

**_"Hello kids"_** Rays says as Jayden looked as he shouted "Are you kidding me?!"

Rays laughed, **_"This symbiote has no weakness Mr. Reese"_** he says.

Rays shot his fireballs out as the trio ran for cover and Jayden resume the fight with Rays who punched him but not fazed as he slammed into Jayden.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jayden shouts as he kicks Rays back as they fought.

Rays beat Jayden down as he grinned but Alicia slashed him and Chloe kicked him off of Jayden. Rays growled and grabbed them by the throat as they struggle to breath.

Jayden bite into Rays's shoulder as he twirled to get Jayden off but no avail and begin to tear the symbiote from Rays as Jayden stabbed into Rays stomach killing him and beats onto the Bio-Symbiote as he chewed onto his as Ravager absords the Symbiote.

Jayden/Ravager's attire shifted a bit, the little more white and black patterns appeared on Jayden then he toom control.

Jayden remember Rays says the symbiote has magic so he lit his finger on fire, "Whoa" Alicia and Chloe look in amazment.

"Now let's get Shamuhaza" He says as he holds Alicia and Chloe as he snaps his fingers as they reappear to Shamuhaza.

"W-What?!" He shouts as Chloe and Alicia drew their blades as Jayden step foward and picked up some glasses and a piece of cloth, "Kin...if things were different wouldn't you join us?" He says as they are absord as he lashes Shamuhaza clawing into him.

Shamuhaza cried in pain fired some blasts at Jayden who deflected and Ravager grinned **_"Meal time!" _**He says and devours Shamuhaza who died a painful death.

Chloe and Alicia watch as Jayden approached them as he smiled, "Let's go home girls" he says.


	24. Chapter 24, Day of Rest

**_Heads up everyone from the last chapter I based Kruger off of Krauser from RE 4 and Rays's symbiote off of Anti Venom anyway enjoy the story_****_also some of Chapters will be a bit slow cause I have other chapters of stories im doing._**

Jayden, Alicia and Chloe, the trio traveled back to Ken, Once they got back home they felt welcome as the people greeted them and celebrate their return.

Alicia smiled and greeted the people, Chloe held her head up pretending she doesn't care but in reality she actually enjoyed the welcome and Jayden smiled and waved at the people.

The trio informed Celestine and Olga of their journey and how Jayden gained a new ability. Jayden breathed and snapped his fingers twice to mimic a lighter as his fingers lit up.

Celestine is taking back from Jayden's ability to use magic even Olga was impressed. "Sir Jayden what else can your um Symbiote do?" Celestine asks.

"Well I can do fire and small teleportation but uh I'm still rusty" Jayden says as Olga hugged Jayden's arm as she leans close to him.

" Perhaps I can teach you a thing or stuff, even more Sir Jayden~" Olga says her breasts squeezing Jayden's arm as he blushes madly.

"W-well umm I would love that Lady Olga" He says as Olga releases his arm. Celestine hummed a bit regaining Jayden's attention.

"I'm glad that you, Alicia and Chloe returned safely" Celestine says as Jayden bowed.

Dismissed Jayden walked, after a lot of fighting; Jayden/Ravager deserved a break. Jayden went to barracks to train.

**_Training Room_**

Jayden stabbed his sword into the ground and preceed to do push ups, while Maia on his back. "Sixteen" Maia says as she watches Jayden who sweats a bit but resumes pushups.

A lot of things went through Jayden's mind, he's a guy and he's surrounded by these girls and he was got lucky. Maia is amazing person and she's beautiful he knows this.

Olga is exetremly beautiful and her clothing is revealing, Jayden shudder a bit the way Olga leans against him and all.

Chloe was indifferent of him at begining but now she's warmed up to him, she's also beautiful; Either it was Jayden or all Female Elves, Dark and Normal are beautiful.

Celestine, she was warm tone to her, she's beautiful and her clothing are revealing as Olga's, Jayden swallowed a bit and wonder if Celestine is just sexual as Olga.

Alicia, is a skilled swordswoman and great companion, she is cute and beautiful when Jayden first met her even when she held a blade at his neck.

Prim, now she is possibly the most adorable Princess, he's seen. She's kind and friendly and adorable hell even Ravager likes her.

Luu Luu, this is a bit confusing, from the what books told him Half Lings are much older then their appearances, well she cute but she is scary strong.

Claudia is very skilled with a sword and she's very beautiful, but she's old enough to be Jayden's mother. But Jayden has nothing against older women, he finds them attractive as well.

Kaguya, she's quiet and mysterious but a rather loving and caring person, Jayden just wonders how does she walk around in her outfit.

and finally Holley, she's an Elf and she's very beautiful as well, Jayden's gotta be very lucky guy in Eostia.

"Jayden" Maia says as He turns his head to her while remaining to do push ups.

"Yea?" He asks

Maia looks away blushing, "Jayden have you ever dreamed of marrying?" She asks as Jayden stop mid-push.

"Um w-well yea?" He says, "Why?"

Maia looks away, "No reason" she says biting her lip, she can imagine that, a strange pairing Queen of Mercenaries and Beast of Ken, Maia bites her lip.

After Jayden's push ups, Maia hops off as Jayden stood up and stretched popping his bones. "That's better" He says.

"Impressive Sir Jayden" a voice says as Jayden looked spotting Alicia and Claudia, "Oh thanks" he says.

"Sir Jayden would mind accompying us?" Claudia asks, Jayden nods as he looks at Maia, "I'll catch up with you later Maia" He says as Maia nods.

Jayden accompy Claudia and Alicia through the barracks, were Jayden met some new fresh guards and some veterans.

Most of them were nice others weren't to the very least, "Hmph so he's the Hero of Ken? he looks nothing but guttertrash" one knight was much taller then Jayden said, his hair was reddish and he wore usual knight's armor.

"Radolf!" Claudia says to scold the knight but Jayden stepped in. "The hell you say punk bitch! go ahead right here buddy" Jayden says as the Knight scowls and looks down at Jayden til his friend spoke out.

"Wow the rodent has a sharp tongue" he says with a smirk. Jayden walked over to him, "I'm over here you start becking off come on right here buddy, right here Oh wait your quiet cause I'm right in your facd God get out of here" Jayden says as he walks with Alicia and Claudia.

"We'll cut every last one of you fuckers!" Jayden huffs as his claws came out as Alicia slowly rubs his shoulder to calm him down.

Claudia looked at Jayden, "Sir Jayden you have quite a sharp tongue" she says as Jayden sighed.

"Sorry I grew up around a lot of rude people and so stuff just comes out" He says.

Claudia rubbed his back in circles understanding the situation. Jayden spend some time with the two before being dismissed so he walks.

As Jayden walks he noticed someone, Luu Luu, the moment the Half Ling spotted him, she grinned and skipped to him, "Ah Jayden my main man" she says with a grin.

Jayden held his arm up as she hanges from his arm, "Luu Luu, good to see you again" he says as she smirks and motion him to come and have a drink with her which he did.

Luu Luu drank and kicked her legs happily, Jayden drank as well though Ravager consumes the chemicals in the alcohol to prevent him from getting buzzed/drunk.

Luu Luu laughs a bit, "I have to say Jayden with your body shape I didn't expect you to last this long" She says smirking which offended Jayden.

"Hey at least we don't look like a child" He says as a vein popped in Luu Luu's head as she points at Jayden.

"Oi! I'm much older you, you little brat!" She says with cheeks puffed, Jayden stares at her, so he brushed his fingers through her hair to which she stopped and leand against his hand and smiled.

Luu Luu enjoyed how Jayden's fingers and hands felt, **_'Heheh she's enjoying this Jay_****_' _**Ravager said, Jayden let loose of his claws as he pet and stroked Luu Luu's hair who enjoyed.

"Hey Jayden can you pet my ears?" Luu Luu asks and her wish was granted, Jayden traced his finger on the lining of her ear as Luu Luu closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of this moment, hoping it won't end.

Jayden slowly removed his and smirked as he chuckled, Luu Luu snapped out of her moment as she cover her face with hat in embarrassment.

Jayden help walk Luu Luu back to the Palace and bid her farewell, and continue his journey. Eventually he came across Prim as he sat on a bench with her as she smiled.

"Sir Jayden" She says hugging to which he returned the hug, Prim was quite soft in the embrace.

Jayden watched the clouds with Prim as they pointed out what the cloud looks like, enjoying the beauty of the sky. Prim smiled because she felt she much closer to Sir Jayden.

"Sir Jayden" she says as he looked at her and Prim kisses his cheek as she smiled, "Thank you" She says and bids him a good day as she was escourted by her guards.

Jayden as he rubbed his cheek as Ravager snickered and said something about her liking them.

Soon Jayden into the Palace and met up with Olga as she lead him to her quaters. Jayden felt his heart race a bit, Olga was closed to him as she taught him the basics of magic.

He focused on his ability of fire but shudder as Olga blew gently against his ear as she teased him, "Remember focus~" She says, aa Jayden remained focus but blushed.

After the lessons, Olga told him to come to her anytime he needs some more 'practice'

Jayden walked til he met up Chloe as they walked and talked with each other, "You know Jayden your the only human me and my lady trust" she says as Chloe leans Jayden.

Jayden kissed Chloe's forehead as she blushed and bury herself into his chest, Jayden help lead Chloe to bed.

Jayden noticed Kaguya so he walked to her as they met up in her room as they drank some sake, "Your performance has help us greatly Sir Jayden thank you" She says as Jayden nods.

"Thank you Lady Kaguya" he says as Kaguya nods. Jayden tried not to stare at Kaguya's outfit but it felt like Kaguya already knows so he excused himself.

Jayden went to room real fast as he splash cold water on his face, eventually walked as he nearly bumped into Celestine.

"Oh Sir Jayden I was looking for you" she says, so Jayden and Celestine walked to the balcony and overlooked the city.

Jayden smiled with eyes, "Your city is lovely as you Celestine" He says as Celestine blushed hard.

"T-Thank you Sir Jayden" she says as she slowly reached her hand to Jayden's and held his hand tightly.

Jayden's fingers twitched as he held her hand back, "Don't worry Celestine, I'll protect you I promise" he says

Celestine looked as she smiled, she can't hide it anymore she's in fact in love with Jayden.

**_Black Fort_**

Volt was beyond pissed, he gritted his teeth then he turn his attention as some hooded figures come in and leader pulled it's hood back revealing it's human skin but it's teeth were jagged, it's ears elf like, this creature wasn't demon from as known.

"Finally" Volt said as the creature looked at Volt as it spoke.

"Funny how you called us for aid, knowing how easy prey you are to us Volt" It said.

The Black Dogs gained a rather deadly ally.

**_Kay guys I will put a lemon in the next chapter just choose who you want in it, also the next chapter is going to be somewhat interesting_**


	25. Chapter 25, Beast Wars

Jayden walked with Celestine as they held hands, Celestine was happy as was Jayden. Ken hasn't felt so peaceful in a while so Celestine wanted repay Jayden for his help throughout the moments.

Celestine opened the door to her bedroom as Jayden followed and closed it behind him. "Sir Jayden, I want to thank you for helping us in our time of needs" Celestine says.

Jayden, chuckles a bit as he scratches his cheek. "Your quite welcome Lady Celestine" he says, Celestine bites her lip as she place her hands onto his cheeks.

"Please accept this" She says leaning close, Celestine blushed as her lips and Jayden's lips meet.

Jayden said nothing nor was he surprised but he was a bit on edge. Jayden held Celestine close to him as he deepen the kiss.

Celestine felt safe with Jayden, she almost forgot she was the Queen and she in a war against traitors and rebels; she just felt safe.

Jayden pulled Celestine's leg up to his hip as his claws gently traced her pale white skin. Celestine shudder from Jayden's touch, their tongues danced in each others mouths.

Jayden held Celestine close to him, her breasts squeezing against his muscular chest, Celestine clinged to Jayden tightly.

They pull back from the kiss, Celestine had dreamy look in her eyes as Jayden rubbed his thumb against her cheek.

The two resumed their passionate kiss.

**_Outside the room_**

Claudia reached out as she opened the door as she walked in, "My lady sorry to intrude but- My Word!" Claudia says in suprise, as Celestine and Jayden broke from the kiss and look at Claudia in suprised.

"Uh F-Forgive me I..um I didn't realize I was interruppting something" Claudia says in embarressment. Celestine looked down as her blushed hard as it spread all the way to her ears.

Jayden scratched his cheek a bit, "Um well Lady Claudia would you care to join us?" Jayden asks.

"Huh?!" Celestine and Claudia say in surprise. "S-Sir Jayden are you sure of this?" Celestine says in calm but still blushing tone.

Claudia couldn't move almost like she is turned to stone, "S-Sir Jayden, pray what you are saying, I'm flattered but I'm happily married" she says as Jayden nods.

"I fully understand and apologized Lady Claudia, I merely asked to help relieve stress from you after all the war has taken it's toll" He says.

Claudia fidget a bit still not sure, "W-Well if it's okay with my Lady" she says as Celestine jumps a bit.

"O-Of course Claudia" She smiles.

Claudia slowly walks to Jayden, Jayden brushed his hand against her cheek. "Your very beautiful Lady Claudia" Jayden says as Claudia smiles a bit.

"Thank you Sir Jayden" She says, wasting no time; Jayden leaned in kissing Claudia who was a bit uneased but relaxed as the kiss deepen.

Jayden rubbed his claws up Claudia's waist as she wrapped her arms around Jayden's neck as their tongues danced with each other.

**_(Lemon Time)_**

Celestine bite her lip as she had some embarrassment and a bit of jealousy, Jayden broke the kiss as he motioned his finger for Celestine as she quickly went to his side.

Jayden held Celestine as he kissed her as well, Celestine felt like melting from the bliss she felt.

Eventually the kiss ended, Jayden held them to him as he moved kissing, licking and at times biting onto their beautiful skin. Celestine gasped and clenched Jayden's shoulder, Claudia bite her lip as she felt lips press against her skin and even bite into her shoulder a bit hard but it feel amazing.

Rubbing his claws against their skin and clothing, Jayden moved a bit of Celestine's cloth as he suckled onto her breast.

"A-Ahh~" Celestine moaned as Jayden/Ravager's tongue flicked and played her nipple, Celestine begin to feel more sensitive. Jayden pulled back from Celestine as she panted a bit and bit her lip

Jayden help remove Claudia's chest piece armor as he suckled onto Claudia's breast, Claudia moaned a bit as she looked at Jayden and rubbed his head.

"Mmm ahh~" Claudia moaned, Jayden suckled a bit more as he rubbed his claws on Claudia's side as she shuddered then pulled back.

The two women blushed and panted from Jayden's teasing them, Ravager pulled back showing off Jayden's upper body, Celestine bit her lip as she rubbed Jayden's chest, he had a nice tone of his skin and muscles to show off.

Sadly he had some scars that littered his body, Celestine looked at Jayden who smiled a bit, Claudia rubbed his shoulder, as they kissed up his neck rubbing up his chest; feeling every muscle and scar on him.

The two women kneeled to Jayden's waist line, as Celestine blushed as she buckled Jayden's pants a bit.

Both of them blushed as they looked at Jayden's member, Jayden pulled his hood up to hide his blush, he wasn't a virgin anymore but he was still embarrassed.

Claudia and Celestine, licked and kissed Jayden's shaft as he shudder a bit, Celestine moved her hair behind her ear as she took Jayden's member into her mouth.

Jayden moaned a bit, Celestine moves her head back and forth, Jayden shudder more, Celestine's mouth was wet and warm.

Claudia watched as her lady pleasured Jayden, with her mouth and Jayden was shuddering in pleasure.

Faster, Celestine moves, her moans are muffled, Jayden bite his inner cheek as he held Celestine's head as he released himself inside the Goddess's mouth.

"Mmph!" Celestine gagged as Jayden's seed filled her mouth as she swallowed, Jayden pants hard as he pulled from Celestine mouth as she hiccups a bit and pants.

Claudia held Jayden's shaft as she give it small rubs before bringing it into her mouth.

Jayden's shoulders hunch a bit, Claudia's mouth as much warmer then Celestine's.

Claudia bobbed her head deeper, Jayden moaned a bit as his fingers twitched a bit as pleasure built up in his body.

Jayden's seed released into Claudia's mouth as well who swallowed with ease and pulled back.

Jayden shuddered and panted then shuddered some more as Celestine and Claudia pressed their breasts against his member as they teased him.

"Do you enjoy this Sir Jayden" Celestine looks at him as he shudders. Jayden nodded quickly.

Claudia and Celestine's breasts rubbed against Jayden's member as he moaned more.

"M-My Ladies please I-" He says then jolts as he already began to shoot his seed out. It went onto their breasts and a bit of their faces.

The two cleaned each other as they kissed each other for a moment then eyed Jayden as they pulled him to them.

The three felt pleasure beyond imagine, Celestine shudder as she rode Jayden, as he held her hips, she given her virginity to him and she's okay with it.

Celestine moved her hips more as she moaned. Claudia gasped and moan with delight as Jayden's tongue rubbed against her sweer spot.

"Mmm ahhh yes right there~" Claudia says as Jayden tongue attacked her sweet spot.

Claudia and Celestine kissed each other as their pleasure built up more.

"Ahhh Ahh Ahh!~" They cried in pleasure as they had their orgasm. Celestine shivered as Jayden's seed leaked into her womb as Claudia panted and bite her, she hasn't felt this pleasure in a long time.

Claudia moaned as she looked over her shoulder as Jayden held her hips as he thrusted inside of her as he panted heavily. "Mmm Ahh H-Harder~" She says and Jayden complied as she shudder and moaned.

Jayden released his seed into Claudia as she moaned in pleasure and kissed Jayden deeply as their tongues danced with each other.

"Yes~ Sir Jayden~" Celestine says as she held his shoulder as he moved inside of her faster and kissed him as they both felt good.

Soon their pleasure died down as Jayden panted and held Celestine and Claudia as they slept with him and so Jayden closed his eyes.

_**Morning has Risen**_

Jayden yawned as Ravager reformed on him, Celestine woke up as she held her blanket and yawned a bit.

Claudia woke up as well as she got her armor and clothing on. The two blush as Jayden looked at them and smiled.

"I enjoy that last night" He says scratching his cheek and walks as Celestine grabbed his hand as he looked at her.

"Sir Jayden..um I would love it we could do this again" Celestine says blushing.

"I-I second that I-It would do good to try this again Sir Jayden" Claudia says as well.

Jayden chuckled and bowed, "I would love too" He says as he exits the room and walked he noticed Kaguya, Alicia and Maia outside so he went into the courtyard.

"Ah Sir Jayden" Kaguya says as Jayden nods, "We were expecting you" she says as Jayden blinks.

Alicia moved her blond hair back, "To explain, Volt has gained some beasts to his army only different is their man eaters and Kaguya's people calls them Tarkatans, their race of warriors mostly nomads their consider demons and are known for fighting and devouring their victims" She shudders.

Maia nods, "So their already attacking a few places in Kaguya's land and villages in Eostia"

Jayden nods as he cracks his knuckles, "Looks like we got some trouble"

**_Outskirts of Ken_**

Jayden, Alicia, Maia and Kaguya ride to deal with this Tarkatan fiends, their forces followed them as they approached Kaguya's homeland.

One of the Samurai bowed, "My Lady our scouts found one of their camps in the Jigoku's forest, it's small but deadly force" he says as Kaguya nods.

"Sir Jayden?" She looks towards him.

"I'll scout ahead for traps, if I don't make it back send a few of your ninjas to sabatoge their weapons" He says as dismounts and runs in.

**_Jigoku Forest_**

Jayden walked through the forest as Ravager sensed any form of danger, the ground was wet and sometimes they had to walk through deep water up to their ankle.

'Ravager?' **_'I got a scent but it's faint'_** They continue to scearch and found dead Samurai, either Kaguya's or just wanders.

Water behind Jayden rose up as he spun around as a Tarkatan attacked him, Jayden dodged and grabbed his sword's handle but the beast headbutted him.

Jayden backed up as the Tarkatan's blade arms came out and slashed at him, hitting his side, Jayden grunted as he threw his knife into it's shoulder as it roared and slashed at him widely.

Jayden got hit a few times but slashed the Tarkatan's chest open with his sword and kicked it back to gain some space.

The Tarkatan bitten into Jayden's arm as he grunted and morphed his left arm into a hammer as he clobbered into the beast's head.

The Tarkatan let go and Jayden/Ravager morphed their arm into an axe chopping it's head off as it died.

Jayden panted, One Tarkatan is dangerous enough but a whole army?

Jayden ran, he needs to get out of the forest and warn the others and fast.

**_Next Chapter is being made and yes Mortal Kombat Tarkatans. Why? I just think their interesting and they fit it_**


	26. Chapter 26, Battle of Attrition

**_Just to let you guys know, I read your reviews, it makes happy for all the support I get, also I read one that made me laugh, I got some sarcasm cause I put MK Tarkatans at end of chapter 25. I'm not mad I'm just laughing because grewing up not many people I know, knew Baraka's race thet just the Baraka race anyway enjoy the chapter._**

Jayden ran through the wet patches as quickly as he could, the water was deep and it made it harder for him to run.

Jayden jumps up to a tree branch, and hopped from tree to tree to avoid any traps. This worked a for a bit as two Tarkatans jumped onto him from the trees as Jayden falls onto the ground as he snarled at them.

"Just fucking great!" He says as he draws his mystic blade out and battled the two Tarkatans, One of them rushes at him roaring but Jayden flipped the Tarkatan over his shoulder as he raised his boot and stomped into the beast's head killing it.

The last Tarkatan jumped at Jayden but his tendrils rushed through the Tarkatan silencing it with ease.

Jayden sheathed his blade and ran, once outside of the forest, He ran towards the Alliance.

"Sir Jayden are you alright?" Alicia says as she approched him, Jayden panted a bit.

"T-The entire forest is a deathtrap, Tarkatans are hidden among the forest. In the water, tree, bushes whatever" He pants.

Kaguya moved her hand as her archers marched and fired their fire arrows into the forest as the Tarkatans rush out some were on fire but the rest were just angry.

The Alliance counterattack the Tarkatans, Knights, Mercenaries and Samurai battled the flesh eating beasts known as the Tarkatans.

Jayden helped his allies against the Tarkatans. Alicia rode on her horse as she slashed her blade against a Tarkatan spearsman throat and bisects a another one.

Maia order her troops to drive the Tarkatans back into burning forest as they support the archers.

"Raaaah!! Die Meat Bag!!" One of the Tarkatans screamed as Maia dodged and pulled her twin blades as she severs the Tarkatans arms and decapitate it.

Kaguya threw up some written seals as they create electric fields as they zap the Tarkatans.

The Alliance sufferes some casualties but pushed the Tarkatans back. The Alliance wouldn't cheer as they did against the Black Dogs since these Tarkatans are like machines that feed, fight and kill.

Jayden sheathed his blade as he wiped his moutb from blood as he looked at the bodies of fallen comrades and enemies.

War Never Changes, No Matter The Era or Land it's the same as always brutal.

**_Kaguya's Shrine Temple_**

The wounded were being treated, but their wounds were somewhat serve. Some died, others were in agony.

Jayden walked as he covered his ears and began to grit his teeth. 'Stop it Stop it Stop it!' **_'Jayden!'_**

"Jayden" a voice says as he looks at Alicia as she looked at him worried then she walked towards to Jayden as she hugs him tightly.

Jayden kneeled as Alicia followed and he hugged her back clinging to Princess Knight as she rubbed Jayden's back and gently rocked him.

One of the towers looked over the landscape til he is grabbed, his mouth covered as he dragged out from his tower as he started at two Tengus one red and other one blue.

"Gehehehe" The blue one laughed as he grabbed the man to his doom. The red one stared at the blue one; "Now brother let us bring this temple to ruins"

They laughed as the bells ringed as Hordes of Tarkatans attacked the Temple. The guards rush out and defend the main gate as the Tarkatans use their battling ram to smash into the doors.

"Fire!" The Samurai yells as his archers rain their arrows onto the Tarkatans as they fall but the two Tengus fly down attacking a few of the archers.

Alicia and Jayden to Kaguya as they watched the Tarkatans attack the temple, a few break through but they are cut down by the guards however the guards lose a few men.

Kaguya looks at the two laughing Tengus as her eyes widen then narrow, "Farukon Taka" she says.

Jayden looks at her, "Who?" he asks ad Kaguya looks at him; "They are the twin Tengus once loyal to Shamuhaza but now it seems their comanding this Tarkatan forces, they are extremely dangerous" She says.

Jayden looks at them as they grin and fly and Jayden jumps off of the balcony as he chases after them as Kaguya and Alicia call out to him.

Jayden runs onto the roofs as he webs onto the red Tengu named Taka as he slingshot to him and grabs onto him as they fall slamming into the roof.

"Gah!!" "Tsh!" Taka and Jayden get up but Taka kicks Jayden into the stomach and backfists him.

Jayden grit his teeth as he clawed up the Tengu's chest as it swung it's Naginata at Jayden who dodged and threw knives but the Tengu deflected them.

Jayden/Ravager rushed at Taka and smashed into him as he flipped over him and they grab Taka as they knee him under his beak.

Taka staggered back, just as Jayden prepare to rush at Taka again; He is knocked down by Farukon with his iron club.

Jayden pushed himself up but the two Tengus kick him down as they both grab him and choke slam him down. Jayden coughed as he kicks them both back as they jumped back and flied off.

The Tarkatans retreated from the Temple, but the Alliance believe this is just the beginning.

**_The Next Day_**

Jayden, Maia and Alicia commanded their forces as they flanked the Tarkatans. Even tho they have the element of surprise and strategy the Tarkatans had numbers and power.

"Spears wall!" Alicia cries out as her men form spearwall as the Tarkatans run into them as they get impaled.

Jayden and Maia rided as they battled the Tarkatans. Jayden went for the berserkers as Maia went for their scouts.

Jayden jumped off of the horse as he slashed his blade into the Tarkatans. They roared and charged at Jayden but he twirled slashing into them with speed and precision.

"Hahaha your good!" The Commander came out as he released his armblades as he and Jayden battled.

Jayden dodged but got kicked as he twirled a bit but got up as he grabbed the Commander's leg as he sucker punched him in the cheek as he roared and slashed up Jayden's chest somehow cutting through Jayden as he bleeds.

Jayden holds his chest and keeps fighting, Both of them are littered with blood and slashes.

Panting as Jayden rushed at the roaring Tarkatan as they stab into each other. Jayden bleed heavily as did the Commander, so he reached out as he bites into Jayden as he cried in pain and kicks him off.

Jayden holds his wound, 'Ravager...I...I feel cold..' **_'Jay! stay awake!' _**

The Commander laughed and sheath his blades as he punched into Jayden, his fists sinking into the young man's chest and stomach.

Jayden threws one punch as the Tarkatan grab his fist and sprained it as Jayden screamed and threw another one but the Tarkatan did it again.

Jayden winced in pain as the Commander laughed but stopped as Jayden headbutted him as he winced and roared.

Jayden kicked his leg up as a blade cuts up the Tarkatan's chest and Jayden lets loose Ravager as he bites into the Tarkatan's neck and kept chomping til it's head came off.

Jayden/Ravager panted as they glared at the frighten Tarkatans as they retreated. Jayden spat out blood as he fell back.

"Jayden!!" Alicia ran over with Maia, Alicia grabbed Jayden as she held him close.

Jayden looks at them as he breathed slowly. Maia kneeled as she held down on Jayden's wounds to stop the bleeding.

"No no Jayden please don't" Alicia says, tears filling her eyes as she held Jayden as he looked at them with a smile.

"I-I'm...happy I got meet the modt beautiful girls I ever met..." He says as he closes his eyes and begins to go limp.

"Jayden...Jayden!" Alicia shouted as she shook him but he didn't respond. Maia let go of his wound as she clenched her fists as she placed them to her head as she shivered and her tears begsn to fall.

Alicia cried as she held Jayden's body, she held onto him tightly, her sobs echo through the after math of the battle.

**_The sun has finally set on the tragic hero._**


	27. Chapter 27, Two Birds One Symbiote

Alicia held Jayden as she sob hard, Jayden died fighting and earned gained a hero's death. Soon the Alliance help carry Jayden's body back to the Temple.

It has a devastating blow to the Alliance, they mourned for Jayden, Ravager never left Jayden's side as the Klyntar mourned for it's host.

Alicia clenched her arm tightly, her pain grew from sadness to anger. Maia kissed Jayden's lips quickly as she mourned.

Kaguya approached Maia and Alica as she bows, "Jayden-sama, gave his life for us, he'll be dearly missed I hope for his safe travel to the after life" she says.

Alicia clenched her fist tighty, "T-Those fucking Tarkatans!" she says and looks down as she grits her teeth and her tears continue to fall.

Maia crosses her arms as she shivers, "It's still hard to believe...that Jayden just died like that...he's fought tougher beasts but I..I never expected this" The Queen of Mercenaries mourns.

"None of us expected it Maia" Alicia places her hand on her shoulder.

But their mourning was cut short as the Tengu Brothers returned and had their Tengu army attack the temple with some Tarkatans. Alicia and Maia drew their blades and ran to join the battle as Kaguya said she and her maidens will defend Jayden's body.

Taka laughed with his brother, "His body, we should use it as propaganda against the Alliance and then we should go after Volt as well.

Alicia called out, "You two! come down here and fight if you have any honor!" she states as Taka and Farukon laugh at the Princess Knight.

"Look Taka! It's Alicia Artucus the Princess Knight of Feoh" Farukon mocks her as Alicia scowls and Maia spits out.

"Unlike you two jackasses! you just stay up in the air and don't have a spine!" Maia calls out.

The Tengu Brothers become offended as they both shout "Kill those Bitches!" Their Tengu and Tarkatan warriors rush at them.

Alicia dashed as she slashed two of the Tarkatans in half as she jumped up and cut a Tengu down the middle.

Maia parry one of the Tarkatans armblades and slashed the middle of it and rolled to the side to avoid the Tengu spears.

Alicia and Maia go back to back as they defend and counter attack swarming of Tarkatans and Tengu. The Tengu Brother split up Taka attacked the main shrine as Farukon commanded the Tarkatans and Tengu.

Kaguya watched as Taka landed as he grinned and marched over twirling his Naginata as the guards rush to stop him but were cut down. "Gehehehe to easy" Taka taunted.

Kaguya narrowed her eyes, "Your just as vile as your master Taka" she says as Taka shoulder his weapon.

"Tsk Tsk if Shamuhaza was able to get himself killed then he was weak then, move aside Shrine Maiden I only want the corpse" He says as one of Kaguya's Maiden rushes at him a bamboo training sword.

"Face Divine Punishment!" She jumps up and swings down but Taka grabbed her by the throat and begins to squeeze as she drops her weapon as she struggles to breath.

"Aino!" Kaguya shouts as her maiden tries to breath but chokes as Taka grins, "Now Kaguya or your Maiden neck might just snap" he says.

Taka laughs as a man with a long white beard and straw hat as he wears traditional monk attire as he slams the palm of his hand into the Tengu's chest as Taka is pushed back releasing the Maiden.

Kaguya and the others look in the shock as the monk removes his hat, Taka snarls "Old Man" he says as Kaguya becomes amazed "Benki" she says

Benki holds his staff, "Begone Taka" He says as Taka lashes at him as Benki dodge and smacks his staff into Taka's stomach and sticks a seal to his chest as it begins to burn him.

Taka screamed in pain as he runs out and flies, Benki slowly walks to Kaguya as she bows.

"Please Kaguya rise, I came to help; I've heard of the tragedy of this young man" He says as Kaguya sadly nods.

"I know what must be down" He places his staff down and pulls out prayer beads. The Maidens look in shock as one of them called out.

"Master Benki you can't!" One of them says as he slowly smiles.

"I've lived a long life my students...but a new generation must go on as my time has come" He says.

**Before the events of the War**

A young Kaguya walks as she approches a middle aged monk as she bows, _"Kaguya it's glad to see you" _Benki says as Kaguya sits.

_"Master Benki I..I had a dream more like a vision of destruction coming across our homeland" _She says in a sad tone.

Benki places his hand onto her shoulder as he smiles _"Kaguya don't sad we shouldn't fear the future but embrace it and what we change in the present could have a greater outcome in the future" _Kaguya nods as she hugs him as he returned the hug.

**Now**

Benki chanted an old ritual, placing one hand on Jayden's forehead. For what seems like a minute, Benki slowly lays down as the Maiden help him as he breaths slowly.

Jayden awakes in a void, he can hear voices and see different events, his past and present. Then Jayden spots a bright light so he walked towards it and could hear someone chanting.

Jayden awakens as he slowly gets up, **'Jay your alive!' **'Yeah...but how?' Jayden looks at the fallen monk as he kneel to him.

"Why?" Jayden asks as Benki smiles, "I lived my life in harmony, I give my life so a another may live, my master gave his life for me so I give mine for you"

Jayden clenched his fisy tightly, Benki placed his hand on his fist, "I know..your grieving child but don't, you have others you love and save choose your path to find your enlightenment" Benki says as he closes his eyes.

The Maidens mourned over the monk, Jayden got up as he grabbed the staff and walked. "Jayden-sama" Kaguya says.

"I'm finishing this fight Kaguya" He says as he jumps down.

Alicia and Maia panted as they became tired but more of the Tarkatans and Tengu came in, the Tarkatans attack them but the Tarkatans are smacked away as Jayden twirled the staff.

Maia and Alicia eyes widen, "Jayde?!" They shout as he smiles a bit.

"H-Hey girls" he says as they hug him tightly and Jayden returns the hug as he smiles, "I missed you girls too"

He pulls back and stares at the Tengu Brothers as Taka finally removed the seal as Jayden points the staff at them.

"You two...an Old Man gave his own life for mine..a kind Old Man died so I can live" Jayden says as he wipes his eyes from tears.

Taka and Farukon snarl as they shout, "Kill him!" The Tengu fly down to attack Jayden who snaps his fingers twice as blasts fire at the Tengu lowerinf their numbers.

Jayden jumps to the roofs as the Brothers chase him, Taka slashes his Naginata at Jayden who blocks with his blade arm and jumps over Farukon's iron club kicking him in back.

Jayden lures them to a passage and the brothers split to find him, Jayden attacks Farukon as he swings his club.

Jayden ducks and strikes the red Tengu with the staff as he kicks him, Farukon roars and grabs Jayden's leg as he slams into the rocky surface.

Jayden/Ravager grit their teeth and claw up his chest as he lets go and swings down but Jayden/Ravager block it with the staff and ram their arm through the Tengu's stomach as he drops down bleeding.

**_"Now..We feed" _**They say and seal the Tengu's fate.

Taka flies looking for his brother or Jayden but it's attack as the Symbiote morphed wings of it's own and air attack the Tengu.

"You bastard where is Farukon?!" Taka shouts as the Klyntar grins and coughs out a skull of a tengu. Taka roars in anger as he slashes into the Symbiote as he grabs him and flies down.

"Izuna Drop!" Taka shouts as the Symbiote smashes into the ground lifeless. Taka laughs in victory but stops as the Symbiote got up unharmed.

**_"Our turn"_** They grin, as fear overwhelms him as he flies but Ravager runs and jumps onto the Tengu and rips his wings off and as he holds him and falls down and begins to twirl, **_"Izuna Drop!" _**

The moment they hit the ground the Tengu stopped moving as the Klyntar grinned.

After the battle Jayden puts the staff infront of a grave as he bows, "Thank you" he says and rejoins with Maia, Alicia and Kaguya as they are victorious.


	28. Chapter 28, Belly of the Beast

**_Hey everyone, where have I've been? Nowhere just had to take a break that's all_**, **_let's begin_**

Jayden drank from his flask, as Alicia and Maia and what remains of their forces traveled into Tarkatan lands. Weapons were stabbed into the ground as arrows and bodies of old litter the ground.

A battle was held here and it looks like it in the Tarkatan's favor. Jayden popped his shoulder; He was reborn again since he died on Eostia and was brought back.

Even if Jayden was brought back, Alicia and Maia sticked close to him, they lost him once, they'll be damned to lose him again. One of the scouts walked over, "Sir we found main camp, multiple Tarkatans by the thousands and their camp is fortified"

Jayden rubbed his chin thinking of a good strategy, Alicia looked at one of the hills then she turns her head to Maia.

"Maia does your forces have any Archers or Crossbowmen?" She asked as Maia foldes her arms.

"I do, have a idea?" She asked

Alicia nodded as she pointed at the hill "Organize some of them there, we'll catch the enemy off guard, I'll have my lancemen take out their main Infantry"

"Not a bad idea Alicia, I'll have some of bombers take out their gates" Jayden says.

**_The Ambush has begun_**

Arrows nearly blocked out the sun as they rain down on their camp. The Tarkatans roared and open the main gate as they rush but Alicia's lancers smashes into the unexpected Tarkatans.

Jayden crouched down as he hand signal the shinobi as they threw their bombs damaging and destroying the walls.

Attacking the Tarkatans from all sides as Jayden ran in slashing with Claymore and twirled kicking into one of the Tarkatans chest.

A Berserker grabbed Jayden as it tries to bite into Jayden, but he pushed the Tarkatan back and drank from his flask as he snapped his fingers as the tips lit on fire and Jayden spat out the liquid as it blew into the Tarkatan's face.

Jayden slashed it down killing it. Maia and her mercs rush in and battle the Tarkatans dealing heavy damage to them as Alicia's lancers routed the Tarkatans.

Jayden found and challenge the leader as they battled**, **Jayden dodged but the leader kneed him into the face as he lead his head back as the Tarkatan grabbed him and headbutted him hard.

Jayden winced and shoved the Tarkatan back and elbowed him in the jaw as he slid back and slashed his arm blades at Jayden.

Dodging as Jayden leg sweep the Tarkatan and slammed his leg down on it's stomach. The Tarkatan growled as he grabbed Jayden's leg as he slashed up into his chest as he bleed.

Jayden/Ravager hissed in pain and morphed blade coming from the side of his arm as he slashed across the Tarkatan's cheek and headbutted him off.

The Tarkatan growled fired a spark into Jayden/Ravager's chest as they aren't fazed as they jumped and quick double kicked the Tarkatan in the chin as Jayden held the leader down and held his bladed arm to his throat.

"Yield now and call off your Tarkatans" Jayden says as the Leader growled as he called off his remaining Tarkatans.

Jayden and the leader started at each other, "Your under our control, I know your race is nomadic so I want you and your tribe to leave this land and tell the other Tarkatans to never set foot on Eostia without the notfying Celestine Lucross, one more thing if anymore innocent people are killed or harmed, we will retaliate"

After the amends, the Tarkatans travel back to their homeland, as the Alliance mobilize their troops as they marched for Kaguya's Temple.

**_Kaguya's Temple_**

As the Alliance arrived, they found a Kuroinu Flag raised above it, their fears were realized.

No time to spare the Alliance besieges the temple, Jayden dismounted from his horse as he ran with his top speed. Jayden/Ravager jumped onto the highest point and attacked the unexpecteding mercs.

"We're under att-guuh!" The merc shouted but his life was cut short, Jayden/Ravager threw his knives into three of the mercs as he slashed his sword into a other one.

Scaning the area as some of the Maidens were lucky but few weren't; Their fellow Maidens went to comfort them. Jayden/Ravager ran as he sniffed and ran into rook and room.

Founding some of the dogs as he put them down, and continue to raid the temple til he found Kaguya.

Kaguya was held by two demons as they opened her kimono and removed some seal that covered her area. Ravager snarles as he ran over shot his webbing into the two demons as he yank them over clawing one to death in one quick slash and other one, Jayden/Ravager pulled their tendril around the demon's face as they pull their tendril tighter and tigher until.

The demon's head was torn in half and it's blood splattered onto their face as they drop the corpse and help Kaguya up.

**_"Lady Kaguya are you okay?" _**They asked their voice echo as Kaguya stares at Klyntar as she nods.

**_"We pushed the Tarkatans from the lands now we have to deal with the Black Dogs"_** They spoke as they ran to the top of the temple as they tore the flag apart.

Ravager snarles and roared in frustration. Jumping down as Ravager morphed back to Jayden, Jayden left his hood on as he snorted a bit and drank from his flask.

Once the liberation was done; Jayden, Maia, Alicia and Kaguya all sit at a table as they drank some saké. Jayden rubbed his temple as the girls took notice.

"Jayden prephaps you should get some rest" Maia says as she looks at Jayden who sighed.

Jayden popped his neck, "Okay We'll sleep on it" Jayden yawns as he walks.

Eventually he lays down and closes his eyes. Soon Alicia snuck in as she gently kneeled to Jayden as she look at him.

To Alicia, Jayden looked peaceful, he breathed slowly as he was a bit bunched up in his sleep. Alicia slowly moved her hand as her fingers gently trace against Jayden's cheek.

"What are you doing?" "Eep!" Alicia looked as Kaguya snuck up on her with Maia. Alicia blushed in embarressment as she held her head as she blushed.

Maia went over as she sat down and looked at the sleeping Jayden, Maia gently caress his cheek.

"At least he's finally resting now" Maia says. Jayden mumbled a bit in his sleep.

"..I love you girls" he says in his sleep as Alicia, Maia and Kaguya smile at him.

"We love you too Jayden" They say.

**_Extras # 1_**

Ravager: "Hey Hey Hey Jay!"

Jay: "Hm?"

Ravager: "You gonna eat that?"

Jay: _Hands the Symbiote his tar tots_

Ravager: _Grinning as he eats them_

**_Extra # 2_**

Jay: _Walking as he noticed Luu Luu walking upside down_

Luu Luu: "Heyo Jay!"

Jay: "Hey...wait what?" _He looks again_

**_Extra # 3 _**

Chloe: _Twirling her dagger as she tosses it as the door opens_

Jay: "Hey Chloe I was wondering if-" _Knife is embedded into the wall next to him_ "Um okay never mind"

**_Yeah I know those were random, pfft I mean I'm Randomdude21, anyway next chapter guys I will make a lemon so as usually guys decide who you want in it and also guys help me with the next chapter give me some ideas plz_**


	29. Chapter 29, Plans of Counter Attack

**_Hey Guys I hope you guys enjoy this cause we're nearing the end of story and like I said I'll do one or two normal Kuroinu stories and go back to the normal stuff such as the Hellspawn of Eostia si ce you guys wanted a squel so thank you for supporting me._**

Traveling back to Ken, Jayden popped his neck as he spur his horse a bit as it gallope a bit. Jayden looked at Alicia, Maia and Kaguya and smiled.

**_'Keheheh Jay' _**'Yeah I know' He and Ravager talked together as they approached the gates.

Dismounting from their horses, and walked to the palace. Inside they were greeted by Celestine. "My lady we drove the Tarkatans back so the Dogs have no allies anymore this war is in our favor, I suggest we counter attack since we're gaining support from other nations and now is the time to drive the Black Dogs into the corner, If we attack one of their strongholds we'll demoralize them if we attack them quick and swift we could end this war before winter sets in" Jayden says.

Celestine nods and smiles, "Thank You Sir Jayden you've been a great help to us in our time of need without you I don't believe we would of won" she says.

Keeping Jayden's 'Death' a secret from Celestine as they are dismissed, Jayden felt a tug on his arm as he looked at a joy fill Luu Luu. "Ah Luu Luu" He says as the half ling grins happily.

"Jayden! my drinking buddy" She swung on his arm as he flex his arm a bit as she swings more playfully.

Jayden chuckled and rubbed her head as she smiled, "Hey Jayden come on have a drink with me" She says as Jayden rubs the back of his neck and agreed.

Luu Luu skipped happily as Jayden followed, once they went into the bar Jayden and Luu Luu drank.

"Baaah~" Luu Luu lowers her mug, Jayden drinked from his flask. "You handle your alcohol better then people we know Luu Luu" Jayden says as she laughs.

"Cause we Half Lings are tough despite our small size" She grins as Jayden nodded as he continue to drink luckily his Symbiotic ally keeps him from getting intoxicated.

Luu Luu however became quite drunk as her words slurred and she hiccuped. Jayden picked her up as she slump on Jayden, her head lying on his shoulder as Jayden placed his arm under her legs as he carried her.

Luu Luu was adorable he thought as he brought her to bed as he placed her hat next to her as she slept and Jayden pulled the blanket on her.

Jayden/Ravager claw fingers run through Luu Luu's locks as she slept before leaving the Half Ling to rest.

Jayden walked as his ear twitched as he looked at Prim, "Oh Sir Jayden, I was looking for you" She says as Jayden bowed.

"Lady Prim, what services do you require of us?" Jayden says as the little Princess smiled.

"Well I was wondering if you could accompying me through the forest?" she says with a smile.

Jayden accepted as he escorts Prim to the forest, Jayden eyed around the forest; It's quite a beautiful scenery, Jayden looked at Prim who enjoyed the forest as they came across a river with interesting waterfall.

"It's so calming don't you agree Sir Jayden?" Prim asks as Jayden scratched his cheek.

"It is Prim, I do enjoy this as much as the rain" He says as Prim giggles as she sits with Jayden.

Prim smiled to herself, she finally has a chance to have alone time with Jayden. Prim scoots a bit to Jayden's side as she twiddled her thumbs as she looked at Jayden before speaking.

"Sir Jayden?" She says as Jayden looked at her, "Yes?" he asks as Prim's cheeks flush with colors as Jayden looked into her eyes.

Prim looked down quickly, "N-Nothing!" her voice squeaked, Jayden/Ravager places their clawed hand on her cheek as she looked at him as her cheeks turned red.

Before either of them spoke, Jayden/Ravager snapped her head to one direction as they scoop up Prim as they dashed.

"S-Sir Jayden? What's wrong?" She asks as Jayden/Ravager's eyes narrowed.

"We don't know but it's a threat" Jumpiny over a gap as their feet slide against the ground as the threat arrives a pack of dire wolves.

"Dire Wolves? on our planet their extinct" They say as the place Prim behind them, the wolves snarl and growl as they rushed at Jayden/Ravager as they grabbed the wolf and tossed it back as they threw one of their knives into the pack leader's eyes as it whelp and growled and pounched.

Snarling as Jayden/Ravager bashed the leader as the wolf snapped at him trying to bite down.

Prim grabbed a branch and cracked it on it's head as the leader snarled and approached Prim who backed up but snapped it's head Jayden who whistled.

**_"We ain't done yet" _**Ravager says as Ravager and Pack Leader fought; Clawing and biting each other growling more as Ravager threw the pack leader off and kicked it.

They both growl at each other til the pack gave up and ran away, Prim ran over to Jayden/Ravager.

"Your hurt" Prim says as Jayden/Ravager looked at their new fresh wounds, don't know how but the pack leader got them quite good.

"Eh we had worse much worse" they say but Prim ignored and asked if Ravager could pull back to which the Symbiote listen.

Prim checked Jayden's wounds while blushing since Jayden had muscles and a nice tone to his skin if it wasn't littered with scars and bite and claw marks.

Prim picked some leaves as she placed them on the bite marks as Ravager wrapped it's self around the bite mark.

"Prim you don't have to" They say as Prim looked up. "But I want to, you saved my life and your very important to us" Prim says.

Jayden/Ravager allow the Princess to bangage them up. Prim bite her lip as she blushed as Jayden/Ravager held her chin as she looked at them.

Leaning down as they plant their lips against her's, Prim blushed madly as Jayden/Ravager held Prim as she kissed back.

Placing their clawed hands on Prim's cheeks as she held onto their musclar arms as their kiss deepen.

Pulling from the kiss as Jayden/Ravager walked as Prim held their arm as she blushed and smiled warmly.

"Thank you" She says as Jayden/Ravager chuckled.

The war is coming to an end and last dog is Volt, once he's is gone; The Dogs will be leaderless and easy pickings for them.

**_'Heheheh Sleep Tight Volt cause We'll be coming for you now'_** Ravager spoke as he laughed.


	30. Chapter 30, Feed The Symbiote

Jayden walked Prim back to the palace as she held her blushing smile. Jayden opened the door as he lead Prim inside as she hugged Jayden who returned the hug.

"Sir Jayden" Prim says as he looks at the little Princess who smiles up at him, "Thank you, I had so much fun today" She says as Jayden chuckles rubbing the back of his head.

"Your very welcome Prim" He says as his symbiotic partner chuckles. The door opens as the pair look and find Alicia.

"Ah Alicia" "Dear Sister" The pair spoke as Alicia walked over, "Prim, Jayden I had a feeling I would caught up with you two" Alicia spoke.

Alicia looked at Jayden as she gently placed her hand onto his cheek as her thumb rubbed against the scar she gave him when they first met; Alicia only wished it was different and she wasn't to quick to judge.

Jayden held Alicia's on his cheek as he gently leaned into her hand, "It's okay Alicia your a knight I have no personal grudge against you or anyone but the Black Dogs" he says.

The two Princess look at the young man as they hug him tightly as he held them to him.

**_(Meh You guys know this works)_**

Alicia looked at Jayden as she deeply kissed him, Jayden held the Princess Knight close to them as their kiss deepen.

Their tongues danced with each other, Alicia gripping Jayden's attire, as they pulled back, Jayden held Prim's cheek as he kisses her as well.

The Little Princess face flushes as she returns the kiss to the Symbiotic Knight, Prim's heart fluttered, she enjoyed this moment.

Breaking the kiss, Jayden looked at the two Princesses; due to his symbiote he can feel their desires and he needed to relieve them.

Jayden/Ravager began to tease them, their tongue lapping on Prim and Alicia's neck.

The two shiver as their flesh is assaulted but Jayden/Ravager's tongue, their clawed fingers tracing their skin. Alicia's armor loosens up as Prim is shedded from her dress. The two girls blushed as they try to cover their bodies but Jayden/Ravager stop them as their voice echoed.

**_"You two are beautiful to us" _**They say, this made the girls blush and smile.

Jayden/Ravager held the girls, their clawed fingers rub against the Princess sweet spots. Prim and Alicia bite their lips as they moan a bit, rubbing the inside of their sweet spots as Alicia gasps and Prim shudders in pleasure.

Leaning into Jayden/Ravager as he rubbed the girls more as they moan, "Mmm ahhh mmm~" Alicia let out her moan as Prim held Alicia's hand tightly, "Ooo mmmm~" Prim moans.

Removing their claws as the two girls pant and blush, Jayden sat down as the girls open his pants as they blush at the size of his member.

Alicia and Prim kissed the tip and licked the shaft, Jayden/Ravager groaned as they held Prim and Alicia's heads as they pleasured them.

Tension grew in Jayden's body as his claws sank into his hand. Alicia and Prim licked more as they pleasured Jayden/Ravager.

Jayden and Ravager split a bit, Jayden held Alicia on his lap as she blush and Ravager wrapped himself onto Prim.

Jayden rubbed Alicia's thigh as he pushed himself into Alicia as she held onto him tightly as she moaned out.

Ravager held Prim as his tongue tasted Prim's sweetness, "Ahhh~" she let out.

Jayden held Alicia as her hips moved with Jayden's; Alicia moaned as she look into his eyes, the two kiss as their pleasure and tension built more.

"Mmm ahh Jayden~" Alicia moaned, Prim squirmed cutely as she moaned as the Symbiote's tongue licked much quicker, Prim tensed up "Mmmm ahhh R-Ravager~" she moaned.

Jayden held Alicia tightly as he bucked his hips as Alicia moaned more as she clinged to him as she began to pant her blush increasing. Ravager's tongue flicked onto Prim's sweet spot as she lean her head back moaning.

The two Princesses orgasm began as they moan, Jayden, Alicia and Prim all three panted.

Swapping, Jayden held Prim as he slide into her as she clinged to him tightly moaning and Ravager played with Princess Knight.

The Princesses blushed and moaned as Jayden and his Symbiote made rough but pleasant love to them.

"Ahhhh~" Prim let out as Jayden's seed leaked into her. Jayden panted as Ravager pulled back from Alicia who panted hard.

Alicia laid on her back as Jayden held her hips and moved inside of her as she moans more, "Mmm ahhh J-Jayden~" "Alicia~" They moaned and kissed each other.

Releasing himself inside of Alicia as she moans and pants as Jayden pulls out. Prim blushed and bite her lip as Jayden held her and made love with her.

"Mmm Ahh Ahh!~ Jayden~" "Prim~" Jayden tracing his claws up her neck as she shudder and moan as his seed filled Prim's womb.

**_(We're done)_**

The trio pant as they snuggled each other, Alicia and Prim look at Jayden/Ravager as they kiss their cheeks.

After they redress and leave the room, Jayden walked, saying he'll gather some of the troops for the counter attack.

Jayden fixed his hoodie as he gather a good amount of troops. Jayden snapped his fingers as they lit on fire as he looked at the flame and swipe the flame away.

Everything was going so well until, a man is thrown into some crates breaking them. Jayden ran over ignoring Ravager laughing at the unconscious man as they find a fully awake Luu Luu.

Luu Luu smirks as she spoke out, "Come on you can't fight one Half Ling?" she taunts as Jayden sweat drops and approches.

"Uh Luu Luu?" He says gaining her attention as she looks at Jayden, "Oi Jayden just showing these dumbasses a lesson"

One of men wipes his bloodied nose as he spoke, "You friends with that bitch?" as Jayden looked at him "I am" he folds his arms.

The group mutter and leave as Luu Luu snickers "Wow even your presence scares them off" She laughs as Jayden rolls his eyes.

"Luu Luu we're counter attacking the Dogs are you able to muster your troops for combat?" He asks as she laughs. "No problem Jay" she says.

Once the troops have been raised they march to a town that the Doga have took during their first assaults.

One of the dogs alerted but their forces were rushed and nearly overwhelmed.

Jayden slashed his sword at the dogs and cast some fire at them. Something wasn't right but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Shit! watch-Gak!" The Dog shouted before he was slashed down and Jayden embedded into the next Dog.

**_"You are going to eat some vitamins!" _**Jayden/Ravager told the Dog they held in their grasp who was scared, **_"Don't look so scared it's really gonna happen"_** Ravager moved the Merc to some apples as he slammed his head into them.

**_"Eat those apples! eat! Om nom nom!"_** He says smashed the man head into the fruits **_"Eat those apples! Pears! eat those damn pears as well!" _**Slamming his head into pears and finished him off by embedding an axe into the man.

Jayden/Ravager torn into the Dogs until Ravager bite into one of their heads consuming the brain. 'Ravager!' Jayden shouted as Ravager lashed out killing and eating the dogs as they try to retreat.

'Ravager Stop!' Jayden yelled but the Symbiote didn't listen as it ate it's prey. **_"Geheheh tasty~" _**'I'm gonna puke'

Standing on a pile of bodies as Ravager laughed and chewed on a orc's head much to it's delight but Jayden's dismay.

Ravager is hungry and is now cannibalizing the Dogs, this isn't going end well for anyone, mostly Jayden.


	31. Chapter 31, Unstoppable

Ravager chomped onto the Black Dog and swallowed the entire head, **_"Mmm now that's good braains"_** 'You Cannibal Alien Parasite' **_"Who are you calling a parasite?!?"_** Jayden and Ravager argue with each other.

Jayden took control and found some vikings, when they saw him they cheered. "Jayden our King has order us to aid ye" The Raider said holding his axe. Jayden nodded, "Good we need more allies" he says.

Maia cleaned her blades as Luu Luu removes her axe from a Orge's skull and the Half Ling smiled child like, "Now we're showing these doggies what for!" she shouts as Maia snickers.

"Yeah since he have Jayden with us we haven't lost a single battle" Maia relipes. The Queen of Mercenaries and The Half Ling walked through the town and kill any remaining Black Dogs.

**_"Yeet!"_** Jayden/Ravager shouted as they chucked an Kuroinu over the wall and preceeded to laugh. Jayden/Ravager climbed up the wall and scanned the area and leaped off and pounced onto a Greenskin and easily broke his neck.

Alicia took notice after finishing off some of the mercs as she approached them. "Jayden?" She asks as she reaches from him.

"We're okay Alicia" He says, looking at the Princess Knight who shivered a bit but calmed quickly. Alicia walked over as she placed her hand onto his cheek as he held her hand on his cheek.

Alicia was worried for him and Jayden/Ravager knows this, tracing his claws against her cheek caressing it.

Alicia closee her eyes, she enjoyed his touch so she leaned into him as he held her close embracing her.

"I love you Jayden" She says, "We love you as well Alicia" Jayden/Ravager reliped to her.

The two seprated as they both walked through the town. The Remaining Black Dogs were either killed, captured or fled, neverless they will be hunted down like the vermin they are so swore Ravager.

**_Camp_**

Jayden drank from his flask and went inside of his tent and sat down as he looked around and found Chloe which made him a jump a little.

"Chloe?" He says but the Dark Elf jumped onto him as she kissed him deeply, Jayden held Chloe close to him as they kissed.

Jayden sat up as licked up Chloe's neck as she shuddered and Jayden/Ravager bite down onto her shoulder some blood.

Chloe shivered and moaned a little, Jayden laid Chloe down as their fun began.

Alicia breathed slowly and gain her confindence as she slowly approached Jayden's tent as she undoes her armor, leaving her in white bra and panties as she sneaks into Jayden's tent.

"J-Jayden I was if we could-eh?" Alicia looked as Jayden and Chloe having the same sweet tension.

"Hm? Oh Alicia care to join us?" Jayden/Ravager says as they lick up Chloe's breast as she moans and shudders.

Alicia's legs shake a little but nodded quickly as she enjoyed them.

"Mmm Ahhh Jayden~" Alicia let out.

Maia finish her drink and thought of Jayden, he is a cute, strong and shy young man hell he's even passionate. Maia thought of something as she bite her lip hard.

Maia went to Jayden's tent as she unzipped her vest, "Hey Jay I was wonder you wanna~ huh?" Maia stopped as Jayden was gropping Alica as he bite into Chloe's collarbone gently.

"Maia huh? Guess We're one lucky fellow" Jayden/Ravager says as their tendril wraps around Maia as they pull Maia to them.

"Wha! Mmm~" Maia moaned.

**_(Your probably thinking what a tease, I'm sorry)_**

Morning has risen, Jayden popped his neck as he look over at a sleeping Chloe, Alicia and Maia as he covered them up.

Ravager clothed Jayden as he strenched out, exiting his tent; Jayden drank his flask as he went to where the prisoners are held.

Needless to say they were terrified, they shook as Jayden/Ravager grinned at them. They enjoyed sensing their fear, it made them feel superior.

Jayden/Ravager sniffed the air, **_'Death for the Black Dogs is near Jay' _**'Yep you can say that again'

The Alliance continue to travel as their counter attack is very effiective, soon the Alliance came across a rather horrorific site.

They found a mass grave, inside are corpse of civilians. Men, Woman...and Children. The soldiers of the Alliance couldn't help but vomit, Jayden breathed hard as Ravager snarled.

Jayden/Ravager grabbed one of the Mercs as he dragged him to the grave site. **_"Explain!" _**They shouted as the Merc quivered.

"W-We were order by Lord Volt, t-the people r-rebelled so we were order to make an example of them" He says as Jayden/Ravager drew their sword and slashed the man in half in a swift motion.

Jayden/Ravager cleaned their blade as they look at the other prisoners, **_"Let this be a lesson to all of you" _**They snarled and sheath their blade and marched.

**_The Black Fort is in their sights_**

"Listen up!" Jayden shouted, "this is last victory once we take this fort Volt will have no choice to surrender or die in the proceed! Now let us go Charge!" Jayden held his sword as the Alliance forces sieged the Black Fort with little resistance.

Jayden slashed his blade as his symbiote butchered the dogs in quick and painful movements.

Chloe, Maia, Alicia, Luu and Jayden make it into the throne room only to find Volt is not there. Jayden walked over and grabbed the nearest Dog as he snarled.

**_"Where is Volt..." _**Ravager isn't pleased as the scared Kuroinu spoke out. "Lord V-Volt muster his troops and has already besiged the other fortresses and is making his way to Ken" He says.

Ravager growled and tore the dog apart. 'He already captured Feoh, Ansur, Kaguya's Temple and now he's going for Ken?!" **_'Raaaah!!! Kill Kill!! Devour!!!' _**

Jayden held his head in frustration as he felt like snapping the blood from the dog leaked from his claws as he snarled.

"Everyone Volt has already taken the other fortresses and going for Ken, he knew about our counter attack, we have to be fast! We can't allow Volt to win this forsaken war" Jayden says as he clenched his fist tightly.

Alicia held her sword's handle, "We're with you Jayden!" Maia, Chloe and Luu Luu agreed with Alicia as the group as they gather their troops and liberate the fortresses.

**_"Your so fucking dead Volt!" _** Jayden/Ravager snarled.


	32. Chapter 32, Liberation pt 1

**_Almost done guys keep the love and support flowing_**

The Alliance marched for Kaguya's Temple, Ansur and Feoh; Alicia marched her troops to Feoh.

Maia and her mercenaries marched for Ansur and Jayden accompy by Luu Luu and Chloe marched to Kaguya's Temple.

Jayden/Ravager blood was beyond boiling, they were in a murderous rage; Kaguya's Temple was in their sights.

Spurring the horse as it gallops faster as Jayden/Ravager drew his blade and slashed at the Black Dogs. Leaping off as he slashed a another one down the middle. **_"Death to the Black Dogs!!" _**Ravager shouted as he spat his acid spit into a few of the demons and tore them apart.

Luu Luu slashed her axe into a couple kuroinus as their blood painted the ground as Luu Luu twirled her little body and broke the leg of a orc and decipated him. "These guys are small time" Luu Luu taunted.

Chloe ran across the roof tops as she engaged the Dogs and quick slashed them to death. "Kill that Elf Whore!!" One of them shouted but Chloe threw her knife into his skull. "Filithy Humans" she says.

Ravager bite into the Orc's skull as it's blood gushed out. Ravager pulled off and roared loudly, running as he smashed through the gates and tore every dog and traitorous guard apart.

They cried and begged for mercy but Ravager had none, Jayden/Ravager grabbed the last Hobgoblin and tore him in half.

Marching up the stairs as Jayden/Ravager dragged his blade. Kaguya looked at her rapists as they grinned and prepare to violate her, she can't protect herself since they removed her seal protecting her purity.

Some blood landed on Kaguya as she took notice as she looked as Jayden/Ravager has butchered them quickly.

**_"Lady Kaguya" _**They say as Kaguya looked up at them and said "Jayden-Sama"

Reaching out his clawed hand as Kaguya took it as Jayden/Ravager helped her up, **_"Volt and his rebellion is coming to end, Today his rule and his life dies" _**Their voice echoed.

Before the Alliance took off, Kaguya called for Sir Jayden, Jayden walked and bowed to the Shrine Priestess.

"Lady Kaguya" He says as Kaguya looks at her savior and ally.

"Sir Jayden" she says.

They stare at each other for a whole minute til Kaguya broke the silence, "Thank you Jayden-Sama, if you didn't arrive sooner I would of fall victim to the Black Dogs" She says.

Jayden bowed again, "Of course Lady Kaguya, It's my duty to protect to you all I swore my life" he says.

Kaguya smiles at Jayden's serenity, "Jayden-Sama please...accept this for defending my temple from the Tarkatans and saving me from the Black Dogs...please accept my body" she says as a blush forms on her.

Jayden said nothing as he approached her and placed his hand on her cheek, "Lady Kaguya can I kiss you?" he asks.

"Do as you please Jayden-Sama" she says.

**_(Lemon Time)_**

Jayden kisses Kaguya who kiss back, Kaguya closed her eyes as hers and Jayden's tongues danced with each other.

Jayden's claws open Kaguya's kimono as he held her and continue the kiss. Kaguya's body became exposed for Jayden to play with so he did.

Breaking the kiss as Jayden's claws rubbed her area as Kaguya moaned from the touch as his fingers enter inside Kaguya's warmth.

Kaguya eyes widen as she moaned more and Jayden/Ravager licked up her neck.

"Mmm ahhh J-Jayden-Sama~" Kaguya moans like a girl in heat. Jayden/Ravager bite down onto her shoulder and rubbed her more faster as she moaned more.

"Ahhh ahh~"

Jayden/Ravager removed their claws as they hold Kaguya and slide themself into her.

Kaguya moaned sharply as she clinged to Jayden as he moved inside of her. Kaguya moans harder as Jayden and her kiss once again.

"Mmm~" Their tongues dance again as Jayden moved faster as Kaguya moan louder in the kiss and clenched onto him tightly.

Pulling from the kiss as Jayden look at Kaguya, "Lady Kaguya I-" She gently place her fingers onto his lips to shush him.

"Do it please Jayden-Sama~" she says

Jayden moves faster as he sinks his claws into the floor as Kaguya moans more and Jayden releases his seed inside of Kaguya.

They both pant and look at each other and kiss one last time for good measure.

**_(Lemon finished)_**

Kaguya and Jayden clean themselves ans redress. "Thank you Sir Jayden-Sama" Kaguya says with a smile as Jayden chuckles a bit scratching his cheek.

Jayden rejoined the others as they set off for Ansur, Luu Luu looked at Jayden and smirked "Ready to kill some more Black Doggies Jay?" she says. As Jayden returns the smirk "Always"

**_Ansur_**

Maia panted as the last Dog falls, "Everyone regroup at townsquare til the others arrive" she says as one of her mercs help her walk.

"We can't keep doing these their surrounding us" One of the scouts said.

Maia sighed, her men are right; they can't keep fighting but she wasn't ready to surrender.

"We'll keep going til the drop of blood is spilled" Maia says.

**_Jayden and the Others_**

Marching as they see Ansur's walls as they march inside and engaged the dogs.

Jayden drew his blade and half sword it smashing the guard into the merc's skull and cracks a another's one jaw.

"Forward!!" He shouted as The Alliance blitzed it, Jayden/Ravager charged with their allies and hacked into the Mercs and Demons.

The Black Dogs started to be come routed and many surrender but the rest were executed.

Jayden sat down on a rock and breathed out heavily as he wiped his forehead from sweat and took a large glup from his flask.

**_'Ready Jay?' _** Ravager says, 'Always Ravager Always'

Just Feoh and Ken are left sooner this is done the sooner Jayden/Ravager can mount Volt's head on a pike.


	33. Chapter 33, Liberation pt 2

Jayden took and large gulf of air as it burned his lungs and he exhaled. Slowly getting up as he sheathed his blade and went around the building and spat out.

**_'This War is affecting you more then usual Jay' _**Ravager spoke out, Jayden held his knuckles as he popped them. Tilting his head to a noise that is closing in on him.

Jayden/Ravager laid against the wall and camouflaged into it. A shadow came as he watched as Luu Luu appeared and looked around for something or someone.

Letting out a Sigh of Relief as Jayden/Ravager reappeared, "Luu Luu" They say causing the Half Ling to jump.

"Oh Jayden! there you are, I was wondering where you were" She says holding her Poleaxe. Jayden drank his flask and stared at the Half Ling, as she held her childlish grin face.

"Mind if I took a swing?" She points at his flask, Jayden shrugged and handed his Flask. The Half Ling held the flask and took a huge glup, "Baaaah~ That's the best" Luu Luu sighs after drinking.

Jayden leaned his head back and sighed as Luu Luu took notice and propped herself onto his lap. "Why the sigh?" She asks.

Jayden looks at her, ignoring she's sitting on his lap, "Mere stress of War" He mutters.

Luu Luu felt bad for Jayden, then a idea popped in the Half Ling's mind a rather interesting idea.

**_(Last Lemon Guys)_**

Jayden held his flask and drinks again and nearly spat it out, as Luu Luu unbuckled her fur pants as she looked at Jayden with a tempting look. "What never seen a girl with her clothin~" She says.

Jayden blinked his eyes fast, unable to react as Luu Luu walked to him swaying her little body. Jayden drops his flask as Luu Luu little hands are pushed and rubbed against his groin.

Jayden blinked his eyes as Luu Luu opened his pants as she gazes onto his member and begins to lick up it.

Jayden groaned a bit as Luu Luu suckles the tip and bobs her head down quickly, Jayden groans more as he held Luu Luu's head as his heart fast and his breath became heavy.

Luu Luu licked and suckled more as she moved her head faster as Jayden let out a sharp gasp as his claws ran through Luu Luu's locks.

"Mmm enjoy that?~" Luu Luu says in a sexual tone as she rubs the tip and Jayden pants a bit as Luu Luu resume pleasuring Jayden more.

Biting the inside of his cheek as he holds Luu Luu's head down as he releases himself into her mouth.

Luu Luu swallowed with ease and pulled back making a pop sound with her mouth. Jayden panted and shivered a bit.

Luu Luu chuckled a bit as she wiggled her little butt as she smirked, "Hehehe can't handle this Half Ling Jay?~"

Jayden held his heas up as he scooped Luu Luu as he slide his member into Luu Luu's warmth. Luu Luu moaned out as she held onto Jayden's attire as he moved inside of the Half Ling.

"Ahh Ahh So Big~" She says as Jayden Moves more kissing Luu Luu as she returns the kiss. Jayden and Luu Luu's pleasure increased more as their bodies turned hotter and their breath became heavy.

"J-Jay~" She says as Jayden relipes, "Luu Luu~"

Jayden moved faster as Luu Luu gripped onto him more as she moaned more. "Ahh Ahh~"

Jayden held Luu Luu tightly as he began to release his seed as Luu Luu moaned out more.

**_(Lemon finished)_**

Jayden and Luu looked at each other as they clean up and got dresses. Jayden carried Luu Luu on his shoulders as they rendezvous with the rest of the Alliance and set off for Feoh.

**_Feoh_**

Alicia clashed her blade and decapitated a Orc and twirled as she slashes two mercs in half. Prim fired a few arrows into a Hobgoblin, "Prim come on" Alicia says as her little cousin nods as they ran for the balcony.

Hope was bleak but undying, as The Alliance has arrived in the nick of time. Feoh was burning and the Alliance's patience is thin.

Jayden/Ravager charged in with Maia and Luu Luu, The only Dogs left were Volt's Elite, Jayden/Ravager took on two of the heavies as Maia and Luu Luu battled the Elite swordsmen.

"Come on kill em!" One of the elites shouted as Jayden/Ravager let out a roar as they battled the elite.

One of them bashed into Jayden/Ravager but slashed his blade upwards into him as he splits him in half. And preceed to snap the other one's neck.

Jayden/Ravager looked at a burning house as a woman cried out, "Please my baby is still in there!" Jayden/Ravager ran inside as the house was starting to fall apart.

Listening to baby cries as they broke a door down and grabbed the baby and ran but the door was blocked by burning wood so they ran upstairs and crashed through the window and landed handing the child to it's mother.

"Thank you so much" she says. Jayden/Ravager nodded and ran for Alicia and Prim as they ran up the stairs and inside and killed any of the elites in the way.

"Alicia! Prim! are you okay?!" Jayden shouted as Alicia and Prim hugged each other and looked at Jayden.

"Sir Jayden!" They say and rush hugging him as he returns the hug. "Thank God, you two are safe" He says.

**_Ken, Home of Celestine Lucross and the last stand against the Black Dogs_**

Celestine looks over the balcony as her city has gone up in flames once again, She turns to look at Volt.

"You were once a hero Volt so why?" She asks as Volt snorts a bit as he crosses his arms.

"For to long man has been servants to women now I will make Eostia as a land where men can live as kings no more shall man be under woman control" He says with a smirk.

Celestind stares at him, "This is far from the end Volt, your army is reduce to nearly nothing"

Olga stood with Celestine, "Jayden Reese is still hope Eostia has to best you" She says.

The Leader of Black Dogs laugh, "We shall see" he says.

**_Nearing the travel to Ken_**

Jayden/Ravager fury grew more, today Volt dies and so does his rebellion.

**_One more chapter guys, Thank you for supporting me on this story guys. Oh yeah remember I'll be doing one or two normal Kuroinu fics cause I need time to make Hellspawn of Eostia 2 again thank you all_**


	34. Chapter 34, The End

The Alliance finally approached the walls of Ken, and divide into groups all taking each districts. This Divide and Conqueor tactic proved to be effiective since they were able to cover more ground.

Jayden/Ravager ran as they held their mystic blade's handle only to slash it creating a fire wave as they incinerate a group of Volt's elite. Sheathing their blade and continue their way to the palace.

Chloe ran across the roofs as she rejoins Jayden and engages a small unit of Imps, which Chloe killed with ease. Jamming her dagger into the first imp's skull and threw her second dagger into the lunging Imp's throat.

Reclaiming her daggers, Her and Jayden nod and both of them ran towards the Palace.

**_West District_**

Maia motion for her troops to charge the worn out Kuroinus, Maia twirled her blades as she X motion slasheda merc as he fell lifeless.

Looking for a new route til she found a pasage so she order her spearsmen to flank the enemy and attack them from the rear while she and the rest charge them.

**_East District_**

Luu Luu skipped playfully and beheaded a Greenskin and smashed the side of her poleaxe into the Greenskin's kneecap.

The Orc cries in pain and Luu Luu ease it's pain but chopping him into pieces. Luu Luu giggled playfully and took a large swing of ale and ran holding her poleaxe and chopped into the Dogs.

**_West District_**

Alicia and Prim order their troops to block and escape path for the Kuroinus, Prim order for a volley. Arrows rained from the sky and sunk into the flesh of their enemies.

Alicia drew her blade and order a charge as Her and her men smashed into the low morale Kuroinus and begin to route them into submission.

No mercy, No forgiveness and No surrender for the Black Dogs.

The only Dogs left were Volt's most elite, the word 'Elite' was the keyword; They fought like veteran soldiers then common mercenaries.

They earned the name Elite Hounds of Volt but they also earned to die as dogs. Jayden slashes his blade at them, They put a good fight even against Jayden and Ravager.

"Your good kid you should of joined us kiddo, and you could of lived as a king!" He says as Jayden/Ravager narrowed their eyes.

**_"If we had more then two testicles we saw suck on all of them!" _**Ravager shouted and parry the Elite's blade and stabbed him through the chest and carved upwards.

Running as full speed and kick one of the Elites in the chest, making his body slam into the wall and lashed out; Biting, clawing and slashing at the Elites.

Each Elite that falls their blood stains the ground and walls. Ravager roared out as their voice echoed through Ken.

Celestine's ears twitch at the sound along with Olga, "Sir Jayden" She says.

"I knew he would return to us" Olga says with a smile.

Jayden/Ravager grinned wickedly as they rip and torn into the Elite Dogs, **_"Hehehahahaha! Fresh Meat!"_** They shouted.

More of Elite Dogs came, they were braver then the normal Black Dogs but they were all the same to Ravager, bags of meat.

'Ravager go nuts' Jayden says as his symbiote grinned. Ravager took control of the body but Jayden took control of the mind.

Swinging from one of the buildings, Ravager takes a long drink and snapped his fingers creating fire as he spat out his drink and made the flame fall upon the Dogs.

They scream in pain, their flesh fell apart and they became a burned out husk.

Ravager ran closer to the Palace and made a 'Meal' out of the Elite Dogs in the way. **_" Delicious" _**Ravager grinned and laughed, Insanity is Ravager's speciality and Jayden's is Heroism.

Opening the doors, Jayden/Ravager grinned **_"Honey We're Hoooome!"_** They shouted and fought the remnants of the Elite Dogs and butchered them.

Going up to the balcony, They found their last target Volt leader of the now dead Black Dog Mercenary band. **_"Gehehehe hey Volt where's the army of yours? oh wait their dead all of them"_** Ravager grinned, clenching the blade handle.

Volt snarled and drew his sword and Jayden/Ravager smirked.

Volt let out a warcry and clashed blades with the symbiote. Ravager grinned and headbutted him. Volt grits his teeth hard and smashed his fist into Ravager causing the Symbiote to twirl a bit.

**_"Ooo nice hit"_** They taunted and morphed their arm into a scythe and slashed Volt's leg. The Dog cringed and slashed the Klyntar's side but it healed and bite into Volt's cheek drawing blood.

"Graah!!" Volt yelled and shoved the Symbiote back and stabbes him, impaling him into the wall. Going limp as Volt grins and removes his blade from the Klyntar.

**_"Oooooh...That was something"_** Ravager rose up again and spat his venomous spit into Volt's eyes.

The older man closed his eyes as h tries to wipe it off til Ravager grab him by the throat and grinned. **_"Your collaborators are dead, your army is in ruin and your most loyals are dead and so ends the Black Dog Rebellion and with it your life" _**Ravager snarled and chomped onto the final Dog ending the Rebellion for once and for all.

Morphing back to Jayden as he sheath his blade and pops his neck, "That's over" He says as Olga and Celestine hug him tightly nearly to the point of smothering him.

"C-Can't breath!" He says nearly blacking out. Celestine and Olga continue to hug Jayden tightly.

Once Outside Jayden is once again hugged and nearly smothered by everyone.

"C-Come On! We can hardly breath!" He says and The Girls giggle a bit from his embarrassment.

The Alliance has won and the Rebellion has ended peace is restored to Eostia, Remnants of the Black Dogs still remains but they are less of a threat now.

**_One Year Later_**

"Come on! Hurry up!" One of Mercs shouted.

The Dogs carrying their crates of weapons into a wagon. They are leaderless and now just a small pocket of men, "I'm telling you this suicide" The scout says as his Captain stared at him.

"Just shut up let's go" He says climbing onto the horse and they ride for the Eostia border. Their travel comes to halt as a hoodie figure blocks the path.

"Hey your in the way move!" The Captain shouts and the figure laughs a bit.

"Ready partner?" **_"Always" _**The voices talked and remove their hoodie showing a much older Jayden Reese.

"It's him!" The Dog shouted causing Jayden to laugh.

"You mean it's them" Jayden says, Ravager morphs onto him, **_"Let's play doggies" _**Ravager smirked.

Fate of the Dogs is left to Sir Jayden and Ravager.

**_Thank you guys for supporting me on this and always I do read your guys ideas for more stories Spartan 108 your Underworld idea I love it and I accept it so once again thank you all again guys always guys I'll see you guys in the next story Buh Bye!_**


End file.
